seduciendo a un padre
by jovita.maciasruiz
Summary: Una chica obsesionada con un padre, primero es una aventura y luego se convierte en amor,, un embarazo inesperado y una boda
1. Chapter 1

**Isabella Marie Swam pov.**

Me llamo Isabella, hija de una familia acomodada, pero siempre ignorada por mis padres, ya que se preocupan por su trabajo, y en algunas ocasiones me abandonan por meses, paso mucho tiempo haciendo lo que quiero. Mi mayor fantasía desde que llego el padre Cullen, es que me coja, siempre voy más provocativa de lo que debería a la iglesia, pero eso no importa, gracias a mi madre, tengo unas grandes bubis y un cuerpazo de envidia. Tengo 14 años, y tengo que ir a unas pláticas con el padre antes de mi gran fiesta, de hecho algunas veces quedo en la iglesia cuando mis padres se van, ya que según ellos se preocupan por mi.

Hoy llego con a la iglesia, después de la escuela, me cambié por una mini falda y una blusa de tirantes. Llegue a donde estaba la oficina del padre, me vio con una mirada que me encantó, sabía que estaba haciendo bien con mi meta de seducirlo.

-Bueno, señorita Swam, empecemos con sus platicas-dijo con una sonrisa, me senté cerca de el.

-Claro padre-le dije enseñando un poco mi escote.

Estaba nervioso, mientras comenzaba con su plática, gracias a dios estaba viéndome, eso me gustaba. Cuando termino la hora, me levanté un poco enseñando mis pompis, pude ver claramente su pene un poco levantado.

-Nos vemos padre-le dije poniendo mis labios cerca de su boca.

-Que te vaya bien-me dijo nervioso.

Salí de su oficina con una sonrisa, dios estaba bien guapo, ya me imaginaba como se sentiría tocar sus hermosos labios, llegue a mi habitación, donde me desnudez para meterme a bañar, comencé a tocarme la vagina mientras pensaba que era el padre tocándome, por dios, estaba demasiado excitada, tuve un orgasmo muy fuerte.


	2. Chapter 2

Tres días habían pasado, cada vez el padre estaba más nervioso, hoy llegué con un vestido escotado y corto, me senté a su lado, de repente su boca estaba cerca, así que comencé a besarlo, por dios sus labios sabían mejor de lo que imaginaba, me recostó en el sillón, bajo su mano a mis bubis, gemí.

-Oh Dios-me dijo alejándose de mi.-Esto está mal.

-Claro que no-le dije con una sonrisa y tomando su mano, para que tocara mi bubi.-Nadie se enterara.

Comenzó a besarme, metí mi lengua, por dios sabía delicioso, sentí su erección en mi pelvis, por dios era enorme, bajo el cierre de mi vestido, mi brasier quedo descubierto, lo quitó y comenzó a tocarlos.

-Sabes cuántas veces me masturbe pensando en tocar tu cuerpo-me dijo con una sonrisa, bajo su boca y comenzó a lamer mi pezoneras, gemí muy fuerte.

-Sabes cuántas veces me masturbe pensando que era tu mano tocándome-le dije con otro gemido.

Bajo su mano, hasta encontrar mi tanga, la bajo hasta que la saco, metió su dedo en mi vagina, gemí, por dios, se sentía excelente, le quité su sotana, dios se notaba su pene enorme bien erecto.

-Oh por Dios-dije mientras su metía otro dedo en mi vagina y veía su enorme pene, toque su pene, gimió fuertemente.

-Dios se siente excelente-me dijo mientras movía más rápido sus dedos, pico mi clítoris, gemí.

-Estoy tan cerca-le dije y lo besé, sentí el orgasmo, por dios, jamás lo había tenido tan fuerte.

Lo besé y baje su bóxer, estaba enorme su pene, comencé a mover mi mano en su pene, gimió fuertemente, aumente la velocidad de mi mano, el se estaba retorciendo.

-Estoy tan cerca-dijo, me besó y pronto explotó, por dios, se sintió excelente.-Wow-dijo y me besó.-Eres más hermosa de lo que imaginé.

-Tómame-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Espera preciosa, pronto pasara-me dijo muy seguro.

Me fui a mi habitación con una sonrisa, fue mejor de lo que jamás imaginé, me acosté con una sonrisa, hice la tarea.


	3. Chapter 3

Los días pasaban rápido. Hoy por fin era mi fiesta de 15 años, desperté en mi mansión, ya que mis padres estaban aquí, pero después de la fiesta se irían, solo cumplirían por sus amigos. Me levanté, me felicitaron como siempre, desayunamos, fui a un Spa con mis amigas, hice que me quitaran todos los pelos del cuerpo, solo quería un regalo del padre y el lo sabía. Llegue a mi casa arreglada, me ayudaron a ponerme el vestido, odiaba que fuera tan tapada.

-Estas tan hermosa-me dijo mi madre con una sonrisa.

-Gracias-le dije con una sonrisa.

Salimos de la casa, nos subimos al coche, llegamos a la iglesia, mi lugar favorito desde que el padre Cullen llego. El padre nos dio la bienvenida y los invitados se fueron a sentar, entre tomada de mi padre, la misa fue hermosa, dios me excitaba oírlo. Termino y salimos, fui en el coche, llegamos al salón, donde todo estaba hermosamente decorado, me dieron la bienvenida entre aplausos.

-Bueno, ahora la quinceañera bailará su vals-dijo el anfitrión de la fiesta.

Mi padre me llevó a la pista, donde comenzamos a mecernos en la pista, las fotos no paraban. Baile con mis chambelanes, eran unos compañeros que solo por sus padres bailaron conmigo o por tocarme. Baile con muchas personas, cenamos y hubo un brindis.

-Quiero agradecer a todos los presentes, es un día muy especial para mi hija, muchas felicidades-dijo mi papa y levantó su copa.-Salud-dijo y todos tomamos de la copa.

Así fueron pasando muchas personas, me entregaron muchos regalos, el mejor fue el coche nuevecito que me regalaron mis padres. Tenia un baile sorpresa, así que con mis amigas nos fuimos a cambiar, era un vestido muy pegado, vaya que estábamos sexys. El anfitrión nos llamó mientras las luces se apagaban, nos acomodamos y la música comenzó, baile y todos se me quedaron viendo, pero lo mejor fue el padre. La fiesta continuó, fue hora de que la gente se fuera, la despedimos.

-Bueno hija, es hora de despedirnos, cuídate mucho-me dijo mamá con una sonrisa, gracias a dios no me dijeron nada de mi vestido.

-Nos veremos pronto-dijo mi padre mientras me abrazaba.

Se fueron con su chófer al aeropuerto, me fui en mi coche nuevo a la iglesia, esperaba mi regalo esta noche. Llegue y estaba todo a oscuras, pasé a dejar mi ropa, y me encontré con el cuarto lleno de velas y rosas.

-Oh dios mío-dije sorprendida, sentí como me abrazaban.

-Creo que es hora de darte tu regalo-dijo el padre besándome el cuello, gemí de emoción.-Sabes que pensé cuando te vi con ese vestido-dijo mientras bajaba el cierre de este, lo dejo caer, desabrochar su camisa, pase mis uñas por su pecho.-Eres una diosa.

-Y tu un dios completo-le dije con una sonrisa.

Comenzó a bajar sus besos por mi cuello, me quitó el brasier, toco una bubi mientras lamia la otra, me llevo a la cama, donde me acostó, le desabrochar el pantalón, lo bajo y se lo quito. Estaba más bueno, bajo su mano hasta que alcanzó mi calzón, lo fue bajando mientras besaba mis piernas, lo sacó y metió su lengua en mi vagina.

-Oh por dios-dije con un gemido.

Metió uno de sus dedos, por la calidad de dios, se sentía excelente, me besó, mientras metía otro dedo, toqué su pene, gimió, le quité el bóxer, su pene estaba bien erecto, comencé a masturbarlo, no saco sus dedos, llevábamos ritmo, sentía que pronto explotaríamos.

-Vamos más rápido-le dije y el me hizo caso.-Edward-le dije cuando alcancé el orgasmo.

-Bella-me dijo dejando su semen sobre mi, eso me encantó, me lamió y su semen, me besó.-¿Estas lista?

-Claro que sí, desde que te conocí-le dije con una sonrisa.

Se acomodó, comenzó a meter su pene en mi vagina, empujó y dolió un poco, espero y comencé a moverme, por dios se sentía excelente, me besó mientras aumentaba la velocidad, me estaba volviendo loca, era mucho mejor de lo que imaginé, lo besé, me tocó mis bubis.

-Vamos Bella, estoy cerca-me dijo mientras me besaba, toco mi clítoris, sentí como mis paredes se cerraban en su pene, grité y el descargo en mi, cayo encima de mi con la respiración entrecortada.

-Lo digo, el mejor regalo-le dije con una sonrisa, cuando pude hablar.

-Fue mejor de lo que jamás imagine-me dijo con una sonrisa, salió de mi, se acostó a mi lado, me acomode en la cama.-Buenas noches hermosa-me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Buenas noches.

Fui cerrando los ojos escuchando su corazón, dormí profundamente. Me levanté, Edward ya estaba despierto, lo besé, gracias a dios no fue un sueño.

-Buenos días-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Excelente día-me dijo con una sonrisa.

Comenzó a besarme, fue bajando su mano, toco mis bubis, metió su dedo en mi vagina.

-Dios, estás tan mojada-dijo mientras me besaba y metía otro dedo, toqué su pene.-Bella, me vuelves tan loco.

Comenzamos a tocarnos, gemíamos fuerte, me detuvo y metió su pene de una, gemimos, dios se sentía excelente, aumentó la velocidad, nos tocábamos por todo lado, sentía todo excelente, me besó y explotamos juntos.

-Creo que ahora sí, podemos ir a desayunar-me dijo con una sonrisa mientras salía de mi.

Lo besé y me fui al baño, donde abrí la regadera, me metí, el agua se sintió excelente. Salí al cuarto envuelta en la toalla, gracias a dios que Edward no estaba, me puse ropa interior sexy, por si quería coger de nuevo, me puse una blusa con un short. Fui a la cocina, donde las señoras ya estaban sirviendo, les sonreí, mientras me sentaba.

-Buenos días-dijo Edward con una sonrisa, sin duda mi favorita.

-Buenos días padre-le dije con una sonrisa, siempre que estemos con personas así le debo decir, cuando estemos solos sería Edward.

Desayunamos como siempre, con platicas de cualquier cosa. El día paso como cualquier otro, pero en la noche tuvimos sexo.


	4. Chapter 4

Los días pasaban rápidamente, hoy era especial, me levanté como siempre, me aliste para ir a la escuela, y luego me iría a Nueva York con mis padres. Llegue a la cocina, donde para mi sorpresa estaba Edward cocinando.

-Buenos días-le dije con un beso en la boca.-¿Y las cocineras?

-Muy buenos días, se fueron ya que sus hijos bailarán y les di el día para que los vieran-dijo con una sonrisa.-Que bueno-le dije seductoramente.

Nos sentamos a desayunar, cuando terminé, me acerqué y comencé a besarlo, me subió a la mesa, donde abrí las piernas enseguida, bajo su mano hasta que alcanzó mi tanga y me la quitó, bajé su pantalón y bóxer, enseguida me metió su pene, gemimos, toco mis bubis.

-Rápido-le dije desesperada y el aumento la velocidad, lo bese.-Vamos, siento que pronto terminaré, me beso mientras llegábamos al orgasmo juntos.-Dios te voy a extrañar estos 3 días.

-Yo igual, estos han sido los mejores días-le dijo con una sonrisa.

Se separó de mi, me bajé de la mesa, mientras me acomodaba el vestido, me ponía mi tanga. Salí de la iglesia, subí a mi coche y me fui a la escuela con una sonrisa. El día fue normal, llegaron las madres, me puse el traje para el baile, era sexy, estoy segura que Edward me tomaría si me viera.

-Bueno chicas, quiero que todo salga excelente-nos dijo la maestra de danza, mi clase favorita.

Salimos a la cancha, donde todos nos aplaudieron, no por eso éramos campeonas en los concursos a donde íbamos, todo salió excelente. Fuimos a vestidores y quería despedirme de Edward.

-Maestra, cree que me pueda retirar, ya que viajaré y sabe que a mis padres no les gusta que llegue tarde-le dije a la maestra con una sonrisa.

-Claro, espero que todo salga bien-me dijo con una sonrisa.-Nos vemos el Lunes.

-Nos vemos-dije y salí de la escuela.

Me fui sin cambiar, acabo sabia que Edward estaría solo, entre como siempre, lo encontré en su oficina concentrado en algo, me acerqué, me vio y noté su mirada de lujuria.

-Oh por Dios-dijo y me dio un beso.-Que buena despedida.

Abrí las piernas, mientras el bajaba el corsé, su cara cuando no vio brasier, lamió un pezón, mientras el otro lo torturaba con su mano, le quité la camisa, me quitó el corsé, yo desabrochaba su pantalón, y bajaba con su bóxer, me quitó la tanga, metió rápidamente su pene, gemimos, era excitante.

-Vamos, dale duro-le dije y el aumento la velocidad, me estaba volviendo loca, lo besé con todo y lengua, gemimos cuando llegamos al orgasmo.

-Eres mi perdición-me dijo con una sonrisa, se separó de mi.-Ahora voltear para hacerlo de perrito-me dijo y le hice caso, me acomode en la mesa, metió su pene y lo sentí en lo más profundo.

-Ah-grite mientras sentía demasiadas cosas, tocaba mis bubis, juro que estaba viendo estrellas, me besó, toco mi clítoris y llegamos juntos al orgasmo.-Creo que te extrañaré demasiado-dije mientras salía de mi.

-Vete, antes de que llegues tarde-le dijo con una sonrisa.

Me fui a mi cuarto, donde me puse un pantalón y una blusa decente, llego el chófer por mi y me fui al aeropuerto. Llegue, entregue mi maleta y espere a que fuera la hora de partir. Subí al avión, estaba lleno, me senté, me puse los audífonos, las azafatas dieron las instrucciones, despegó el avión y me quedé dormida. Cuando desperté; el avión estaba aterrizando, me levanté y tome mi bolsa, la maleta, el chófer me esperaba como siempre, llegamos al hotel y me dieron la llave de mi habitación, subí y me acosté en la cama, prendí la tele y tocaron la puerta, sabía que eran mis padres, abrí y entraron.

-Que bueno que llegaste-dijo papá muy serio, ya sabía como era esto.-Mañana iremos a desayunar como siempre, luego vendremos a arreglarnos para la comida de la empresa a las madres y luego otro cambio para la fiesta.

-Claro padre, siempre es lo mismo-le dije con una sonrisa.

Se fueron y pedí la cena en la habitación, mandé unos mensajes y luego me quedé dormida. A la mañana siguiente; me levante y baje a desayunar, como siempre me aburrí, pura gente aburrida. Subí y me arreglé como sabía que a mis padres les gustaban ya que sino, me quitaban parte del dinero que me daban, salí y me esperaban en el lobby.

-Muy Bonita, como siempre cumpliendo lo que te digo-dijo mi madre con una sonrisa.

Subimos a la limusina, llegamos a un restaurante muy caro, saludamos a los presentes, gracias a dios que ya había llegado mi amiga Alice, me senté con ella, comenzamos a platicar.

-¿Como has estado?-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Mejor que nunca, ¿y tu?-le dije con una sonrisa, pensando en Edward.

-Pues conocí a Jasper un gran chico, ¿y a ti? Te miro diferente.

-Tal vez igual que tu, pero ya no soy virgen y me encanta, aunque mucha gente lo vea mal-le dije sonrojada, ella desde los doce había dado su virginidad a su ex novio Tyler y moría por que yo hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Y con quien?-dijo emocionada.

-Con el guapote del padre Cullen-dije y vi su cara de sorpresa.

-Oh dios, eso es lo más loco que he escuchado, pero sabes que no diré nada.

Seguimos platicando de muchas cosas, y quedamos de ir de compras al siguiente día, me ayudaría a comprar cosas sexys para mi hombre, ya que a ella le gustaba seducir. La comida terminó y me cambié y arreglé para la fiesta, me esperaban y nos fuimos al salón, donde me aburrí hasta que llegó Alice con su novio, se notaba que por fin centraría cabeza mi amiga.

-Mucho gusto Bella, me han hablado mucho de ti-dijo Jasper con una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto Jasper, un placer conocerte-le dije estrechando le la mano.

Nos pusimos a platicar, eso hizo más amena la fiesta, mi padre como siempre dio su discurso, la fiesta fue aburrida, nos fuimos muy tarde. A la mañana siguiente; me levanté, bañe, bajé a desayunar con mis padres, Alice pasó por mi, nos fuimos al centro comercial, era enorme.

-Primero, iremos a comprarte ropa interior y pijamas sexys, luego iremos por más ropa que volverá loco a tu padre-dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

-Eso es lo que quiero-le dije con una sonrisa, aunque no esperaba amor, me encantaba que me tomara donde sea.

Fuimos primero a una tienda de lencería, nunca había comprado demasiadas cosas, solo acompañaba a Alice, compre todo lo que me gustaba y cosas que Alice me recomendó. Luego fuimos a muchas tiendas, donde compré mini faldas, blusas escotadas, shorts, vestidos, alguno que otro pantalón para cuando es necesario.

-Vamos a comer, por que si no creo que me voy a desmayar-dije con dramatismo, estaba cansada.

-Vamos a dejar las bolsas al carro y vamos a comer-dijo Alice con una sonrisa, ya sabía como era.

Fuimos al estacionamiento, donde dejamos las bolsas en el maletero del carro, creo que ocuparé otra maleta, fuimos al piso de la comida, compramos unas hamburguesas y nos sentamos en una mesa. Terminamos y seguimos comprando, compramos zapatos, bikinis, sandalias, zapatillas, muchas cosas más y una maleta para meter todo lo que compre. Nos fuimos a cenar a mi restaurante favorito, no podíamos no ir.

-Creo que iré a tu graduación, para que me presentes a mi futuro cuñado -dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien, pero creo que no será tu cuñado, es solo una aventura-le dije con una sonrisa y segura.

-Nunca apuestes contra mi-me dijo muy segura.

Salimos y por fin me fui al hotel, mis padres no preguntaron, ya que siempre iba de compras con Alice. Al día siguiente; desayune con mis padres, tome mis cosas y me fui al aeropuerto, donde salió enseguida el avión. Llegue y el chófer me esperaba, como siempre me llevo a la iglesia, Edward estaba confesando como siempre después de la misa, me cambié, me puse un babydoll, y me fui al cuarto de Edward, me acoste en su cama. Entro y se sorprendió de verme.

-Hola guapo-le dije con una sonrisa seductora, se quitó la sotana, dios se notaba que estaba excitado y que me había extrañado, se acercó a la cama.-Creo que me extrañaste.

-Claro que si-dijo acercándose, se subió a la cama.-Me encanta esta ropa-me dijo y me besó, mientras se subía encima de mi.

-Para eso la compre-le dije mientras me besaba el cuello, gemí.-Como te extrañé.

Comenzó a bajar el tirante, lamió un pezón mientras el otro lo estruja con su mano, baje su bóxer, tome su pene entre mis manos, gimió fuertemente, dios como había extrañado esto, bajo mi tanga, metió dos dedos de una, eso hizo que viniera fuerte.

-Estas empapada-me dijo con un gruñido, dios me volvía loca.

-Por dios, ya mete tu verga en mi vagina-le dije desesperada.

Saco sus dedos, me beso y metió su pene hasta el fondo, gemimos fuertemente, comenzó a moverse rápidamente, dios me estaba volviendo loca, lamió mis pezones y pronto explotamos juntos.

-Acomódate para hacerlo de perrito-me dijo saliendo de mi, cuando tomo aire, me puse con las monos y pies en la cama.

Me besó y metió su pene, lo sentí en lo más hondo, tomo mis bubis en sus manos, comenzó a moverse más rápido, lo sacaba y metía y eso me volvía más loca, por que cuando entraba se sentía más genial, estaba cerca y toco mi clítoris.

-Edward-grite mientras tenía mi orgasmo, el siguió moviéndose.

-Bella-grito mientras explotaba en mi vagina, nos acostamos en la cama.-Eso fue fabuloso, te extrañé demasiado.

-Créeme que yo también-le dije con una sonrisa.

Me acosté con la cabeza en su pecho y me quedé dormida enseguida. Me levanté y cenamos y volvimos a tener sexo tres veces.


	5. Chapter 5

Las semanas pasaban volando. Hoy por fin me graduaba de la secundaria, estaba caliente, por que había estado en mis días y luego mis padres llegaron, así que me faltaba tener a la verga de Edward en mi. Me levanté temprano, me arreglaron, quedé hermosa como siempre, esperaba tener mi regalo de graduación por parte de Edward, baje y mis padres ya me esperaban, salimos en la limusina a la escuela, donde seria la entrega de papeles.

-Después de esto y la misa, tu madre y yo iremos a una comida importante, y en la noche llegaremos para tu fiesta, te iras con tu amiga Alice-me dijo papá frío como siempre, eso me quedaba perfecto para que me cogiera Edward.

Entramos al teatro de la escuela, mis padres se fueron a las sillas, mientras que yo iba a recoger mi toga, nos acomodamos en las sillas para los graduados, fuimos nombrados y recibimos nuestros diplomas, cuando fue entrega de los primeros lugares, jamás me imaginé que me llevara el primer lugar, ya que no era perfecta en las materias.

-Ahora quiero entregar este reconocimiento a la que ha sido nuestra mejor bailarina de estos años-dijo el director con una sonrisa.-Por favor Isabella Marie Swam, pasa por este reconocimiento.

Subí de nuevo, era un bonito diploma, Alice gritó unas cosas, ella sabía cuánto amaba el baile, me ayudaba a olvidarme de mis padres. Por fin terminó la ceremonia, comenzaron las felicitaciones, las fotos no faltaron, entregué mi toga a los encargados, y nos fuimos en la limusina a la iglesia. Llegamos y ya estaba por comenzar la misa, nos acomodamos para entrar, pasamos y la misa comenzó, solo podía pensar en lo que seguiría. La misa termino y salimos, tomamos más fotos, por fin pudimos salir.

-Vamos a dar una vuelta, mientras todo mundo se va-me dijo Alice con una sonrisa, ella ya sabía que tramaba.

Dimos una vuelta, regresamos a la iglesia, me despedí de ella, entre y Edward estaba acomodando unas cosas, lo abracé por la espalda, se sorprendió, volteó y me besó desesperado, desabrochar su pantalón, baje poco el bóxer, estaba más que listo, subió la falda del vestido y bajo mi tanga, metió su pene de una, y subí mis piernas en su cintura.

-Oh dios como te extrañe-le dije con una gemido.

-Me estaba volviendo loco-me dijo con un gemido.

Comenzó a moverse más rápido, me besó, estaba sintiéndolo muy bien, dios estaba tan cerca, me besó y llegamos juntos al orgasmo. Me bajé de él.

-Dios, estaba tan desesperada-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Imagínate yo, me tuve que masturbar más de lo que pensé-dijo con una sonrisa.-Creo que ocupo otra ronda.

-Yo también, y Alice dijo que me llamaría cuando trajera la comida.

Comenzamos a besarnos, me fue quitando el vestido, era seductor pensar que estábamos frente a dios, le quité la camisa, termino de quitarse el pantalón y el bóxer, me acostó en una banca de la iglesia, si supiera la gente lo que pasaría aquí, no creo que quisiera sentarse. Me beso el cuello, toque su pene, estaba más que listo, metió el pene de una, gemí muy fuerte, subió una pierna a su hombro, lo sentí más adentro.

-Por dios, dale más duro-dije desesperada.

Comenzó a moverse, por dios como lo había extrañado, me besó los pezones, toco mi clítoris, sentí como me cerraba en el y explotó con un grito, sentí todo su chorro de semen, cayo encima de mi. Comenzó a sonar mi celular, era Alice.

-Cámbiese por que ya llego-me dijo y colgó.

-Era Alice, que te cambies por que ya llego-me dije con una sonrisa.

Nos pusimos nuestra ropa, limpiamos la banca que tenía semen, vaya que fue fuerte. Entro Alice con una sonrisa, se acercó a mi y me abrazó.

-Alice, el es el padre Edward-dije con una sonrisa, mientras lo señalaba.-Edward, mi mejor amiga Alice-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Es un gusto conocer al hombre que hizo mujer a mi amiga-dijo Alice y me sonrojo, solo a ella se le ocurre decir eso, mientras le estrecha la mano.

-Un gusto Alice-dijo Edward apenado.

Nos fuimos al comedor, donde me senté a un lado de Edward y Alice enfrente, nos servimos la comida, que estuvo deliciosa, tiramos la basura.

-Creo que es hora de irnos, sino perderemos la cita y a tu madre le da un infarto si llegamos mal-dijo Alice con una sonrisa.-Les di suficiente tiempo para que hicieran cositas.

-Nos veremos en unos días-le dije con una sonrisa.

Me despedí con un beso de Edward, me subí al coche de Alice y nos fuimos a la estética, donde comenzaron a arreglarnos. Llegamos a mi casa con el suficiente tiempo de cambiarnos, me ayudó a ponerme mi vestido, era largo y azul y obvio que mostraba mis grandes bubis. Bajamos y mis padres ya estaban listos, subimos como siempre a la limusina, llegamos al hotel de lujo, donde había demasiada gente, saludamos a mucha gente.

-Les damos la bienvenida a esta fiesta de graduación-dijo el anfitrión al micrófono, mientras nos acomodamos en la pista.-Ahora los graduados bailarán el vals-dijo y comenzó la música.

Me acerqué a Mike, mi pesadilla, ya que siempre me coqueteaba, pero no era lo que esperaba, la música comenzó, nos movimos muy bien, después de todo era un buen bailarín. Termino y me fui a sentar en la mesa, mis padres estaban felices, la fiesta fue fabulosa, llegue muy tarde a la casa, donde me dormí enseguida.


	6. Chapter 6

Tres días habían pasado; dios cuando mis padres se irán, necesitaba sexo y ellos no se iban. Alice ya había tenido aventuras, ya que dice que su novio no quiere tener sexo con ella, y según no vive sin sexo, ahora la entiendo. Mi celular comenzó a sonar, era mi madre.

-Hija, ahorita el chófer llegada para llevarte a la iglesia, nos iremos de emergencia a Nueva York-dijo mi madre y me hizo sonreír.

-Muy bien mamá, nos veremos después-le dije con una sonrisa.

Tome un baño rápido, rasure mi cuerpo y luego le puse crema, me puse un vestido de verano. Llego el chófer, llegamos enseguida, le mandé un mensaje a Alice, ella ya también se iba. Llegue a la iglesia, Edward estaba en su oficina, llegue y entré sin tocar, le tape los ojos.

-Bella, que sorpresa-dijo mientras quitaba mis manos y comenzaba a besarme, dios, lo había extrañado.-Pensé que tardaría más.

-Tuvieron una emergencia mis padres-le dije mientras le quitaba la camisa y le besaba la manzana, gimió.

Bajo los tirantes del vestido, mientras me subía a su escritorio, bajaba mi tanga, le desabrochar el pantalón, baje su cierre, su boxes, metió su pene de una, gemimos fuertemente, comenzó a besarme las bubis, dios, llegamos rápidamente al orgasmo. Salió de mi, dios era mucho semen, me bajé, se sentó en la silla, lo besé, mientras metía su pene, dios, lo sentí muy adentro.

-Ay Dios-dije con un gemido, comencé a moverme más rápido, me quitó el vestido, lo besé, me tocó las bubis, estaba cerca, le besé la manzana.

-Vamos, estoy muy cerca-me dijo mientras me besaba y tocaba mi clítoris, explotamos juntos.-Por más que quiera seguir, tengo que ir a confesar a las personas.

-Que mal-le dije con un puchero, el me besó.

-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de vacaciones?-dijo y eso me sorprendió.-Seda mi cumpleaños y siempre me dan esa semana, y tu estas de vacaciones.

-Esta bien, siempre me voy a algún lugar-dije con una sonrisa, eso sería excelente, ya que nadie nos interrumpirá.

Se cambió y se fue, dios como lo había extrañado, me fui a mi habitación, donde me quedé dormida. Me levanté, al sentir como comenzaban a besarme el cuello, por dios ya estaba mojada y desnuda, no sabía a que horas me revistió.

-Buenos noches dormilona-me dijo divertido, mientras me besaba, dios estábamos más que listos.

-Que mejor manera de despertar-le dije mientras tomaba su pene con mi mano, gimió con ganas.

Me besó e introduzco su pene de una, gemí fuertemente, le besé el pecho, mientras aumentó la velocidad, manoseo mis bubis, me besó mientras explotamos juntos. Salió cuando se recuperó, lo besé, lo acosté en la cama, me monté, dios se sentía genial, tomaba mi ritmo, toque su pecho, tocaba mis bubis, dios, lo besé y volvimos a explotar.

-Creo que nunca me cansaré de ti-le dije con una sonrisa.-Ahora entiendo a Alice.

-Yo comprendo a mis ex compañeros de preparatoria-dijo con una sonrisa.

Salí de el, nos cambiamos con la pijama para ir a cenar, luego de eso seguimos teniendo sexo, por los días perdidos.


	7. Chapter 7

Hoy por fin nos iríamos de vacaciones, me levanté con una sonrisa, tenía muchas sorpresas para el cumpleaños de Edward, habíamos platicado un poco de nuestras fantasías sexuales, esperaba se cumplieran todas en la playa, Alice me ayudó a elegir el lugar, era una cabaña, pero estaban lejos de la ciudad y podíamos ser libres y muchas parejas calientes como nosotros. Tome un baño, me puse un vestido cómodo para el viaje y fui a la cocina, donde ya estaba todo listo, me senté y comenzamos a comer.

-Creo que necesitamos coger antes de irnos-le dije acercándome a el.-Sera un largo viaje.

Comenzamos a besarnos, dios, no se como lograba que me calentará tan rápido, después de una larga noche, me subió a la mesa, mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón y se bajaba el bóxer, recorrió mi tanga y metió su gran pene, gemí fuertemente, lo besé, tocaba mis bubis, me besó mientras explotamos juntos.

-Dios, me encantan los rápidos-me dijo con una sonrisa, mientras salía de mi, volví a besarlo, teníamos tiempo para otro.-Ponte al revés.

Por supuesto que me volteé, me besó la espalda mientras metía su pene en mi vagina, gemí, tocaba mis bubis mientras se movía, sabía volverme loca y llegar rápido, lo bese, toco mi clítoris, explotamos juntos.

-Ahora si es hora de irnos-dijo mientras salía de mi.

-Es suficiente para aguantar todo el viaje-le dije con una sonrisa.

Nos acomodamos la ropa, me ayudo con la maleta, tomamos un taxi, llegamos al aeropuerto y dejamos las maletas, nos sentamos a esperar. Por fin nos llamaron y subimos al avión, donde nos sentamos, enseguida me quedé dormida, ya que casi no dormía en la noche. Desperté cuando el avión ya iba a aterrizar, bajamos con una sonrisa, tomamos nuestras maletas, un taxi nos llevó a las cabañas, entramos y comenzamos a besarnos, bajo su pantalón y bóxer, mi tanga y lo metió de una, dios estaba contra la pared, dios esto era excelente, me besó y explotamos.

-Dios, ya me volvía loco-me dijo mientras salía de mi.

-Es lo mejor de estar solos-le dije con una sonrisa, lo besé y caímos al piso, metí mi vagina en su pene.-Oh dios.

-Me vuelves loco-dijo mientras bajaba los tirantes del vestido, acaba mi brasier, beso mis pechos.

Aumente la velocidad, sentí como pronto explotaría, besé su pecho, le di un beso y tuvimos un gran orgasmo. Nos levantamos, el llevo las maletas a la habitación, mientras yo iba a la cocina, gracias a dios que había ingredientes como pedí, comencé a cocinar, no me moleste en cambiarme. Edward entro a la cocina cuando terminaba la comida, serví y nos sentamos a comer.

-Esto esta delicioso-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Yo estoy mejor-le dije seductoramente.

Comenzamos a besarnos, ya estábamos desnudos, le aruñe el pecho, metió dos dedos en mi vagina, comencé a mover mi mano en su pene, dios creo que estaba más grande, saco sus dedos y metió su pene, dios lo sentí hasta el fondo, subí mis piernas en sus caderas, era lo mejor, me besó, subió a la mesa, mientras tocaba mis bubis, explotamos juntos.

-Vaya que eres más deliciosa que la comida-me dijo con una sonrisa, lamió mis pezones para aclarar las cosas.

-Y tu eres el mejor padre que he conocido-le dije con una sonrisa.

Me fui a la regadera, donde el se metió, comenzo a besarme, me puso contra la pared y metió su pene en mi vagina, se sentía el agua genial, aumento la velocidad, me besó la espalda, llegamos juntos al orgasmo. Terminamos de bañarnos, nos cambiamos y fuimos a pasear por la ciudad.


	8. Chapter 8

Dos días habían pasado. Hoy era el cumpleaños de Edward, así que me levanté temprano, hice el desayuno, me puse el traje de mucama sexy, era una de sus fantasías, llegue a la habitación, puse el desayuno en la cama, lo toque, despierto enseguida.

-Señor Cullen aquí está su desayuno-le dije mientras me agachaba y enseñaba un poco mi escote.

-Gracis-me dijo con una sonrisa, mientras comenzaba a comer.

Me hice como que limpiaba, sentí como se acercaba a mi, comenzaba a besar mi cuello.

-Señor Cullen, esto está mal, usted es mi jefe-dije inocente.

-Pero, deberías de hacer lo que yo quiero-dijo mientras me besaba.

-Esto no es lo mejor-le dije quitando sus manos de mi escote.

-Siento tu deseo desde aquí-dijo mientras metía una mano en mi falda y tanga y tocaba mi vagina, gemí.-Ves que me deseas como yo a ti.

-Bueno, pero solo por que lo deseo y quiero este trabajo-dije inocentemente.

Me besó, mientras me frotaba contra su pene, me quitó el plumero de la mano, toco mis bubis, levanto el top y mis bubis quedaron a su merced, comenzó a lamerlas, gemí fuertemente, me quitó la tanga, metió tres dedos en mi vagina, dios esto era la locura, los movió más rápido, llegue rápidamente al orgasmo, lamió mi semen de sus dedos.

-Sabes mejor de lo que pensé-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Que bueno que le guste, para mantener mi trabajo -dije con una sonrisa.

-Oh claro que lo mantendrá-dijo y metió su pene de una a mi vagina, dios me volvía loca, me acostó en la alfombra.-Te sientes excelente-dijo mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

-Señor Cullen-dije cuando alcancé el orgasmo, siguió moviéndose, besó mis bubis, pronto alcanzo su orgasmo.

-Eso fue fabuloso, señorita Swam-me dijo con una sonrisa.

Nos levantamos con una sonrisa, nos metimos a bañar, me puse un vestido playero, iríamos a caminar en el bosque a un lado de la casa. Salimos, comenzamos a caminar, encontramos un hermoso claro, lleno de flores, nos sentamos y comenzamos a besarnos, me acostó en la hierba, saco el vestido, le quite el traje de baño, lamió mis pezones, mientras me quitaba la tanga, era emocionante estar al aire libre, metió su verga de una.

-Oh Dios-grite fuertemente.-Aumenta la velocidad-dije y el así lo hizo.

-Tócame el pecho-dijo y aruñe su pecho, me besó mientras explotamos juntos.

-Creo que ahora tengo hambre de comida-dije y sonaron mis tripas.

Nos levantamos y acomodamos nuestras ropas, comenzamos a caminar, cuando casi llegamos, comenzó a besarme cerca de un árbol, dios estábamos tan listos, me hizo la tanga a un lado, me puso de espaldas y metió su pene de una, gemí fuertemente, gracias a dios que los vecinos estaban lejos, me besaba el cuello, aumento la velocidad, tocaba mis bubis, me besó y explotamos juntos.

-Dios, sin duda el mejor cumpleaños de todos-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Y eso que falta mucho-le dije seductora.-Pero, primeros vamos a comer-le dije con una sonrisa.

Me puse la tanga y caminamos hasta un restaurante cercano a la cabaña, estaba deliciosa la comida. Cuando terminamos, fuimos por un helado en el malecón, lo comimos mientras caminábamos, nos dábamos besos inocentes, por fin llegamos a la cabaña, donde nos cambiamos para bañarnos en la playa, me puse un bikini extra pequeño, con un short y una playera de tirantes. Salí y Edward ya estaba listo, salimos a la playa, donde pusimos las cosas en la arena, quedamos en puro traje de baño, entramos a la playa, entramos hasta que me tapo hasta el cuello.

-Sabes que una de mis fantasías es hacerlo aquí-le dije sensual en su oído.

-Pues hay que hacerlo-dijo mientras comenzaba a besarme.

Comencé a tocar su pecho, dios se sentía fabuloso, baje su bóxer, su pene estaba listo, hizo la tanga a un lado mientras metía su pene en mi vagina, gemí, lamió su manzana, subí mis piernas en su cadera, besó mi cuello, llegamos al orgasmo juntos.

-Eso fue fabuloso-dije mientras salía de el y me ponía de pie.

-Claro que si-dijo mientras se acomodaba su traje de baño.

Salimos del agua, tomamos un poco de sol, entramos a la cabaña antes de que oscurecida. Tomamos un baño, obviamente hubo sexo, salí y me puse un vestido sexy, Edward una camisa y pantalón de vestir. Llego el taxi por nosotros, llegamos al restaurante, donde dimos nuestro nombre y nos llevaron a la mesa reservada, era un poco privado, tenía una hermosa vista a la ciudad.

-Es hermoso, igual que tu-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tenia muy buenas recomendaciones en internet-le dije con una sonrisa.-De aquí iremos a la cabaña, para tu otro regalo-le dije seductoramente.

-Claro, iremos mañana a una discoteca.

-¿Crees que me dejaran entrar?-le dije con duda.

-Claro y más si te ves sexy, que eso no es difícil-me dijo muy seguro.

Cenamos y comimos juntos un pay, estaba todo delicioso, pagué con mi tarjeta. Salimos y tomamos otro taxi, llegamos a la cabaña, entramos y le dije que esperara para subir, me puse la ropa destinada para esta noche, acomode las cosas que necesitábamos. Lo llamé y enseguida llegó, se sorprendió al verme.

-Creo que es hora de cumplir otra fantasía-dije con las esposas en las manos, ya que era su fantasía, amargarme y taparle los ojos.

-Sin duda será el mejor cumpleaños-dijo mientras se acercaba a mi.

Tomo las esposas, mis manos, primero esposo a un poste de la cama y la otra al otro poste, me puso el antifaz en los ojos. Comenzó a besarme, no imaginaba que se sintiera mejor así, me besó el cuello mientras su mano viajaba por mi cuerpo, me subió el top del traje, manoseo mis bubis, las lamió, yo gemía, quería tocarlo, bajo su mano, quito la tanga, oí como prendía el vibrador, de repente sentí algo en mi vagina.

-Oh Dios-grite cuando lo sentí adentro, se sentía mejor de lo que imagine, lamió mis pezones, sin quitar el vibrador, me besó, movió el vibrador, dios era una locura, sentí como explotaba.-Eso fue una locura.

-Y todavía falta mi pene-dijo divertido, me imaginé su sonrisa.

Comenzó a besarme, sentí su pene adentro de una, gemimos, sentía más cosas que nunca, me estaba volviendo loca, sentí como aumentaba la velocidad, tocaba mis bubis, sentí como explotaba y lo seguía.

-Dios, sin duda el mejor regalo-dijo con una sonrisa, mientras me quitaba el antifaz, lo vi con una sonrisa saliendo de mi.

-Que bueno que te gusto, por que se sintió excelente-le dije con una sonrisa.

Por fin me quito las esposas, comencé a besarlo, enseguida comenzó a tocarme, me quitó la tanga, beso mi cuello y metió su pene de una, gemimos con energía, besé su manzana, toco mi clítoris, explotamos juntos, cayo rendido encima de mi, salió y se acostó a mi lado.


	9. Chapter 9

Los días pasaban volando, hoy era nuestra última mañana aquí, eso me tenía triste, ya que no lo tendría nada más para mi. Nos levantamos, desayunamos, salimos al bosque, donde me puso contra un árbol, nos besamos mientras el hacia a un lado mi tanga, le baje el short, enseguida metió su pene con fuerza, gemimos fuertemente, me besaba por todos lados, gemíamos fuerte, toco mi clítoris y explotamos juntos. Por fin llegamos al claro, donde me puse en cuatro, me tomo las bubis, mientras metía su pene.

-Dios mío-dije mientras sacaba y metía su pene.

-Di solo Edward-dijo mientras me daba una nalgadas, eso hizo que llegara rápido al éxtasis, el siguió moviéndose, me besó y tuvimos un orgasmo juntos.-Ahora vamos a la playa, para bañarnos e irnos.

Nos levantamos y fuimos, éramos unos enfermos sexuales, pero que importaba, me encantaba tener sexo con el. Llegamos a la playa, donde nos metimos, enseguida comenzamos a besarnos, metió su pene, enrede mis piernas en su cadera, arañe su espalda, sentí como explotábamos juntos. Por fin entramos a la cabaña, donde tomamos un baño, claro que hubo sexo, después de esta semana, no se como le haríamos, me cambie y nos fuimos al aeropuerto.

Las semanas pasaban volando, hoy era mi primer día de clases en la preparatoria, lo que más odiaba, era que no iba a poder tener sexo cada que quisiera y pudiéramos. Me levanté y Edward no estaba, de seguro ya estaban las cocineras, y por eso desaparecía de la habitación temprano. Tome un baño, lo que más odiaba es que teníamos que llevar uniforme, solo los viernes podíamos ir como quisiéramos. Llegue a la cocina, donde ya estaba servido el desayuno, me senté y comencé a comer, me preguntaba que hacía Edward, cui a su oficina donde no estaba, eso me extraño, pero me fui en mi coche. Llegue a la escuela, me estacione, vaya que era otra cosa esto, se notaba que eran más grandes y maduros que en la secundaria. Sentí como me abrazaron de repente, esas manos las conocería en cualquier lado.

-Alice, ¿qué haces aquí?-dije emocionada.

-Mis padres tienen un trabajo aquí, y claro que vine a esta escuela-dijo con una sonrisa, era lo mejor de este mundo, estudiar de nuevo con mi mejor amiga.

-Eso es estupendo-le dije mientras la abrazaba.

Fuimos por nuestros horarios, teníamos varias clases juntas, solo cuando yo tenía que ir a danza, ella iba a voleibol. Fuimos a nuestra primera clase, el profesor nos hizo presentar y dijo como nos calificaría, así paso la mañana, fuimos a la cafetería, era una locura la comida que había, nos sentamos en una mesa con algunos amigos Ángela y Ben.

-¿Cómo les fue en su primer día?-dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

-Excelente, pero no puedo esperar a la clase de baile-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Claro, espero que como siempre ganes-dijo Ángela con una sonrisa.

-Y yo espero que la entrenadora sea buena como la otra-dije nerviosa.

Cualquiera pudiera con tu talento-me dijo Alice muy segura.

Seguimos platicando mucho, era divertido estar con mis amigos y más con Alice. Fui a mi clase de química, gracias a dios que me tocó de compañera de Alice, no quería alguien tonto o que siempre me coquetea. Por fin salí, fui al salón de baile, la maestra se notaba profesional, gracias a dios.

-Bueno chicos, hoy le damos la bienvenida a una leyenda, la señorita Swam, campeona de muchos concursos-dijo la maestra mientras me señalaba, me sonroja cuando todos me volteaban a ver.

La clase comenzó con el calentamiento, comenzamos con movimientos básicos, pero luego pude demostrar mi talento, muchos se veían impresionados, pero era lo mejor que sabía hacer desde pequeña. Cuando la clase terminó; me cambie en los vestidores, fui al estacionamiento y me subí que mi coche. Llegue a la iglesia y fui a la oficina de Edward, me acerqué y comencé a besarlo, al principio se sorprendió, me besó y subió al escritorio.

-Dios, creo que podremos cumplir otra fantasía con este uniforme-me dijo con un sonrisa, mientras señalaba la falda.

-Oh si señor Cullen-dije y me aleje un poco de el, salí y luego entré.-Señor Cullen, ¿puedo platicar con usted?

-Claro señorita Swam, ¿qué paso?

-Necesito hacer algo para que me dé puntos extras para pasar su materia-dije mientras subía al escritorio y desabrochaba un poco la blusa y mostraba mi escote.

-Señorita Swam, sabe que jamás haría algo para ayudarla-dijo muy serio.

-Pero profesor, se que podremos llegar a un acuerdo-dije abriendo mis piernas y enseñando mi tanga.

-Esta bien, pero esto debe quedar entre nosotros-dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento, se acercaba a mi.

-Claro, señor Cullen-dije mientras lo acercaba a mi.

Desabrocho mi camisa, toque sus pectorales, sentí su pene erecto cerca de mi vagina, beso mis bubis mientras me quitaba el brasier, bajo mi tanga, me besó, metió dos dedos en mi vagina, gemí fuertemente, metió su lengua en mi vagina, se sentía excelente, toco mis bubis y sentí mis orgasmo.

-Eso fue excelente, pero creo que es mi turno-dijo mientras señalaba su gran pene.-Creo que debe de agacharse.

Me agache y el bajo el cierre de su pantalón y su bóxer, su pene quedó al descubierto, lo tomé con mis manos, lo metí en mi boca, dios no cabía por completo, por dios, sabía delicioso, aumente la velocidad de mis manos, explotó en mi boca, sabía delicioso su semen.

-Eso fue excelente señorita Swam-dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme, me subí al escritorio.-Espero que este listo-dijo mientras me besaba, su pantalón y bóxer y habían desaparecido.

-Claro, señor Cullen-dije con una sonrisa.

Me besó y metió su pene de una, gemí fuerte, me acostó en la mesa, me besó las bubis, toco mi clítoris, explotamos juntos. Salió de mi, pero me ayudó a levantarme, pero comenzó a besarme, se sentó en la silla, encima de él, metió su pene, comencé a moverme en círculos, vaya que era excitante, me besó.

-Profesor-grite mientras me llegaba el orgasmo, siguió moviéndose hasta que alcanzó el orgasmo.

-Vaya que se merece un diez señorita Swam-dijo con una sonrisa, mientras solía de mi.

-Que bueno profesor-dije con una sonrisa.

Me acomode mi uniforme, salí de la oficina, me fui a mi habitación, donde hice la tat3q, cenamos y obvio que hubo sexo en la noche.


	10. Chapter 10

Las semanas pasaban volando, estábamos cerca de Halloween, tenía mi traje perfecto, era sexy, pero también perfecto para la escuela. Estaba con mis padres, estos días, me hizo dar cuenta que me enamore del padre, no sabía como afrontarlo, ya que no solo lo extrañaba por el sexo, ocupaba sus atenciones y dormir a su lado. Llegue a la escuela como siempre, Alice ya sabia de lo que sentía por el padre y me alentaba a decírselo.

-Hola Bella-dijo Alice con una sonrisa y me abrazo.

-Hola Alice-le dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Ya hablaste con Edward?

-Sabes que no, para el solo soy su aventura, y eso era para mi, pero mi corazón pensó lo contrario-dije triste.

-Ya verás que si siente algo por ti, cuando te animes a decirle-dijo Alice muy segura, dudaba si creerle, pero siempre tiene la razón.

Entramos como siempre a clases, fui a mi casillero por unos libros que necesitaba, las clases pasaron como siempre. Llegue a mi casa, sorpresa mis padres estaban aquí, me senté en la oficina, no sabía que esperar.

-Bueno Isabella, nos tenemos que ir, pero esperamos que disfrutes estas semanas, ya sabes que hacer-me dijo mamá con unan sonrisa, no sabían a que se refería.

-Gracias-dije con duda.

-Bueno, ya sabes que te deseamos mucha suerte en tu concurso, espero no nos dejes en ridículo-dijo mi padre muy serio.

-Jamás los dejo en ridículo-les dije segura.

Fui a arreglar mi maleta, con cosas nuevas que tenía, mi disfraz para Halloween. A la mañana siguiente; me levanté como siempre, me puse el uniforme y me fui a la escuela, fue un día como siempre, pero los ensayos eran pesados, ya que quedaba semanas para el concurso. Llegue a la iglesia con una sonrisa, jamás espere ver una mesa con velas para dos, me quede parada en la entrada, entro Edward y al verme me sonrió.

-Hola hermosa, bienvenida-me dijo Edward y me tomo la mano para sentarme en la silla.

-¿Qué paso?-dije sorprendida.

-Disfruta se la comida y luego te diré-dijo mientras fue a la cocina.

Entro con un ramo de fresias, mis flores favoritas, destapó la comida, olía delicioso, había música clásica de fondo.

-Bueno-dijo nervioso, dios yo estaba peor.-Se que lo nuestro no ha sido normal, pero lo que si se, es que hoy siento cosas por ti, puedo decir que te quiero más de lo que imagine algún vez-dijo seguro con una sonrisa.-¿Bella me corresponde?

-Yo también estoy enamorada de ti-le dije mientras sentía mis lágrimas de emoción, el me abrazo.

-Entonces ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Claro que si-le dije mientras le daba un beso inocente.-¿Esto esta bien?, ya que tu eres un parre-dijo nerviosa.

-Siempre nos dijeron que si encontramos el amor, y somos correspondidos, no esta mal, estaría mal, si hacemos cosas solo por calentura de nosotros y la mujer no quiere-dijo muy seguro.-Eso si, en algún momento tenemos que ir con el papá a pedir permiso.

-Podemos ir ahora en Diciembre-dije con una sonrisa.

-Voy a pedir una cita-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Como le diré a mis padres?-dije preocupada.

-La verdad es que les pedí permiso y no se por que, pero no se lo tomaron a mal, solo me dijeron que te cuidara-dijo Edward muy seguro, eso me sorprendió, me imaginaba que se iban a oponer por lo que dirán.

-Con razón me desearon suerte cuando me dijeron que se iban.

Me dijo que esperara, no sabía que pasaba, nos fuimos a mi habitación, había muchas velas y rosas en la cama, se veía espectacular. Comenzamos a besarnos, me llevo a la cama.

-Esta vez es especial, ya que es la primera vez que lo haremos como novios-me dijo con una sonrisa, entregándole una rosa.

-Vaya que ti-dije con una sonrisa.

Nos besamos, mientras comenzaba a quitarle la camisa, aruñe su espalda, me quitó la blusa, gracias a dios que en la mañana me puse ropa interior sexy, me quitó el brasier, lamió mis pezones, desabrochar su pantalón, dios estaba más que listo, se levantó y quitó pantalón y bóxer, subió a la cama, me quitó la tanga, mientras levantaba la falda, metió su lengua, gemí fuertemente, luego metió dos dedos.

-Oh Edward-grite mientras tenía el orgasmo, el tomo todos mis jugos.

-Vaya que me encantas-dijo mientras me besaba, se introdujo de una, gemimos fuertemente.-Eres tan estrecha-dijo mientras salía y entraba, sabía que eso me volvía loca.

-Aumenta la velocidad-le dije con poco aire, claro que me hizo caso, manoseo mis bubis, me besaba el cuello, me besó mientras llegábamos al orgasmo juntos.

-Eso estuvo excelente-me dijo mientras salía de mi.

-Quiero mal-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Oh claro que si-me dijo con una sonrisa.

Me quitó la falda, me puse de lado, subí una pierna en la suya, metió su pene de una, gemimos, lo besé en su manzana, me besó, toco mis bubis, explotamos con todo. Dios, jamás imagine que me enamoraría de un padre, pero se que tener sexo con el fue lo mejor.


	11. Chapter 11

Lo mejor de ser novia de Edward, era que era muy atento, Alice estaba feliz cuando le dije que era novia de el, mis padres no lo tomaron a mal, como había dicho Edward. Hoy me levanté con micha energía, por fin era Halloween, tome un baño y me puse el trajo de la reina de corazones de Alicia, era sexy para mi novio, pero eso era después. Hoy estaba con una persona que ocupaba de los rezos antes de irse del mundo, mi desayuno ya estaba listo, llegué a la escuela, donde todos estaban vestidos.

-Hola chica guapa-dijo Alice con una sonrisa, ella venia de diablita muy sexy , estoy segura que quería acción.

-Hola diablita-le dije con una sonrisa.

Entramos a la escuela, donde estaba decorado con calabazas, y todo respecto a Halloween, las clases pasaban volando. Llego la hora de ir al almuerzo, gracias a dios que la comida era normal, me senté con mis amigos y comencé a comer.

-Bueno chicas, sin duda son las más sexys de toda la escuela-dijo Ángela con una sonrisa.

-Y por lo que he oído, la que más quieren coger-dijo Ben con una sonrisa divertida.-Pero se que nunca se meterán con estos babosos.

-Obvio-dije muy segura pensando en mi hombre.-Son unos tontos.

-Eso si-dijo Alice no muy segura, estoy segura que ya tuvo una aventura pos ahí, sabia donde hacerlo sin que los pacharán.

Seguimos platicando de muchas cosas, cuando dieron el toque nos fuimos a la clase de química, de ahí teníamos que ir al gimnasio, ya que haríamos una presentación de ensayo para el concurso de la otra semana. Fui a los camerinos con los demás, muchos estaban nerviosos, nos estiramos un poco.

-Bueno chicos, para empezar la campeona por 5 años, Isabella Swam-dijo la maestra con una sonrisa.

Salí al escenario, donde me acomode en medio de la pista, comenzó la música y comencé a moverme, la gente aplaudió de pie, salí y la maestra presentó al grupal, salimos listos para bailar, todo salió bien. Por fin pude salir de la escuela, Alice me mandó un mensaje de felicitación y suerte con mi chico. Llegue a la iglesia, no pude encontrar a Edward, fui a mi cuarto a ver un poco de televisión. De repente, se abrió la puerta de mi habitación, entro mi guapo novio.

-Creo que te ves demasiado sexy-me dijo con una sonrisa.-Y bailando aún mejor.

-¿Cómo me viste?-dije extrañada, ya que dudaba que fuera a la escuela.

-Tal vez tu amiga Alice me mando el video-dijo con una sonrisa, parecía un León mientras se acercaba a la cama.-Aparte que te veías muy guapa bailando, estoy seguro de que ganaras-me dijo mientras comenzaba a besarme.

-De eso no hay duda-dije mientras comenzaba a quitar su camisa.-Cuando quieras te puedo hacer un baile privado.

-De eso hablaremos después-dijo mientras comenzaba a besar mi cuello.

Desabrocho la parte de arriba de mi traje, bajo hasta que dejo mis bubis al descubierto, lamió los pezones hasta que los dejo duros, me quitó la falda, desabroche su pantalón, el termino de quitárselo con su bóxer, metió dos dedos en mi vagina que estaba más que lista, me besó e introdujo su pene de una.

-Oh Edward-grite mientras lo besaba, sentí como estaba cerca, aumento la velocidad, toco mis bubis.-Edward-grite cuando llegué al orgasmo, el siguió moviéndose.

-Bella-grito cuando explotó en mi, dios me volvía loca.-Creo que lo mejor del mundo-dijo mientras salía de mi.

-¿Por qué no continuamos?-le dije con una sonrisa.

Me beso, me puse en cuatro, era mi favorito, lo sentía más adentro, me besó mientras lo introducía, Jesús me encantaba esto, se agarraba fuerte de mis bubis, puse mis manos en la cabecera de la cama, lo besé y llegamos juntos al orgasmo. Salió de mi, nos acostamos en la cama y nos quedamos dormidos.


	12. Chapter 12

La semana pasó volando. Hoy estábamos yendo en avión a Los Ángeles para el concurso, lo bueno es que Edward me acompañaría y mis padres lo dejaron que se quedara en mi habitación del hotel, estaríamos en uno diferente a mis compañeros, gracias a la influencia de mis padres. Llegamos al aeropuerto y como siempre había un chófer esperándonos, llegamos al hotel, donde me dieron la habitación, subimos por el elevador, comenzamos a besarnos desesperados, salimos, abrí como pude la habitación, me pegó a la pared.

-Me estaba volviendo loco por hacerte el amor-me dijo mientras restregaba su pene en mi vagina.

-Tu crees que yo no-dije mientras le quitaba la camisa.

Desabrocho su pantalón, mientras levantaba la falda de mi vestido, quitaba mi tanga, desabroche su pantalón y bajé un poco su bóxer, metió de una, dios, me vuelve loca, me besó, llegamos juntos al orgasmo.

-Vaya que te había extrañado-dijo mientras salía de mi, me acomode mi vestido.

Dejamos las maletas, acomode algunas cosas en el armario, fuimos a cenar a un restaurante con mis padres, todo fue bueno. Por fin llegamos al hotel, pedí que me dejara cambiarme, me puse un babydoll, que se que volvería loco a mi novio. Salí con una sonrisa, el me miró como me gusta, me acerqué a el de manera sensual.

-Sabes volverme loco-me dijo con una sonrisa sexy.

-Y tu sabes como me gustas-dije mientras le quitaba la camisa de su pijama, el comenzó a quitarme lo de arriba, me besó con ímpetu.

-Apúrate-le dije con una sonrisa y me aventó a la cama.-Me encanta tu salvajismo-le dije acercándolo a mi, baje su pantalón y su bóxer, el me quitó la tanga, abrí más las piernas.

-¿Lista?-dijo con una sonrisa, asentí, estoy segura que se me hubiera salido un gemido con la respuesta.

Me besó mientras metía su pene, sabía volverme loca, toco mis bubis, sentí como mis paredes se contraían con el orgasmo, el me siguió enseguida, cayo encima de mi. No era suficiente para mí, así que comencé a besarlo, me subió más arriba de la cama, me desistió por completo, se puso encima de mi y metió su pene de una, me besaba por todos lados, llegamos juntos al orgasmo.

-Por Dios, quiero más, pero tengo que dormir-dije con un bostezo.

-Duerme hermosa, tienes que ganar-dijo saliendo de mi, y se acomodó a mi lado, acosté mi cabeza en su pecho, me quedé dormida enseguida.

A la mañana siguiente; me levanté temprano, me metí en la ducha, Edward me siguió enseguida, y claro que tuvimos un buen sexo. Salí y me puse ropa cómoda, fuimos al lugar del evento, había un desayuno para los participantes, veía muchos que me querían ganar y no lo lograban.

-Mira nada más, la Swam, como siempre con cara de tonta-dijo Tanya mi enemiga de toda la vida en el baile.

-Vienes de nuevo a perder-le dije con una sonrisa, vi su mueca, se fue por donde vino.

Después del desayuno, tuve tiempo para estirar, vi el baile de Tanya, era simple como ella, después fue mi turno de ensayar, muchos quedaron impresionados. Baje y fui a los camerinos, donde comenzaron con el maquillaje y peinado, claro que quedaría hermosa, mis padres entraron de repente con Alice.

-Solo veníamos a desearte suerte-dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

-Gracias-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Que todo salga bien-dijo mamá con una sonrisa, siempre fue mi mayor apoyo en el baile.

Se fueron para que pudiera cambiarme, así lo hice, me veía hermosa como siempre, tome algunas fotos como siempre, claro que le mandé algunas a mi novio, me respondió.

_Estas hermosa, mucha suerte, estoy seguro de que ganaras._

Sonreí con ese mensaje, nos mandaron llamar al escenario para la presentación, pasamos cada una, los jueces fueron presentados, se notaban difíciles, pero eso no importaba. Salimos del escenario, fueron pasando varias chicas, eran buenas, pero no excelentes.

-Veo que estas nerviosa-dijo Tanya a mis espaldas.

-Claro que no y espero que quedes en un buen lugar, no como el año pasado, que quedaste en el ultimo-dije con una sonrisa.

Gracias a dios que se fue, estire un poco, me acerque al escenario cuando casi era mi turno, había mucha gente.

-Ahora le toca el turno, a la ganadora de los últimos cinco años-dijo el presentador emocionado.-Con ustedes Isabella Marie Swam.

Me puse en posición en el escenario, la música comenzó a sonar, me moví como sabia hacerlo, terminé y muchos aplaudieron de pie, di una reverencia hacia los jueces y salí del escenario, se notaba a Tanya muy nerviosa, bailo bien, pero no perfecto. Mi novio, Alice y mis padres me mandaron un mensaje de felicitación, sabía que ni podían venir a los camerinos mientras estuviera el concurso.

-Ahora se les pide a todos los concursantes, se les pide que por favor todos los concursantes pasen al escenario-dijo el anfitrión con una sonrisa, entramos todos y nos acomodamos.-Aquí tengo los resultados-dijo señalando el sobre que tenía en sus manos, lo abrió.-Bueno, en décimo lugar, tenemos a la señorita Tanya Denali-dijo y pasó por su diploma, sentí mi sonrisa al verla, por lo menos este año logró clasificar, así fue pasando uno por uno.-Ahora pido que pasen las señoritas Swam y Vulturi, ustedes don las dos mejores y un punto las separa.

-Mucha suerte-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Gracias e igualmente-me dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

-Ahora nombrare a la ganadora del primer lugar-dijo el anfitrión con una sonrisa, haciendo una pausa, dios vaya que estaba nerviosa, fue muy buena.-La ganadora es… Isabella Swam-dijo y sentí mucha emoción, eso era bueno, me entregaron un ramo de flores.-Ahora la los jueces entregaran las medallas.

Primero, entregaron el reconocimiento al tercer lugar, luego s mi compañera Jane Vulturi, por fin me dieron mi reconocimiento y medalla, me sentía orgullosa, quería gritar en la cara de Tanya, salí del escenario, después de que todo mundo me aplaudió de pie.

-¿Me tienes envidia?-le dije con una sonrisa, ella solo me miró feo y se fue.

-Muchas felicidades-me dijo Edward mientras me abrazaba.-Sabia que ganarías.

-Muchas gracias-le dije y le di un beso, no importaba quien nos viera.

-Creo que yo también te quiero felicitar-dijo Alice con una sonrisa y Edward se hizo a un lado, enseguida sentí los bracitos de mi mejor amiga.-Muchas felicidades, como siempre espectacular-me dijo feliz, me entrego una pulsera con un bonito dije de corona.

-Muchas gracias-le dije con todo corazón, se acercaron mis padres y cada uno me abrazo.

-Nosotros invitamos la cena-dijo papá con una sonrisa.

Salimos del lugar, después de cambiarme por un bonito vestido que trajeron mis padres, mucha gente me felicitó y tomo fotos conmigo, nos subimos al coche de mis padres, llegamos a un restaurante muy lujoso. Entramos y enseguida nos dieron una mesa, pedimos las bebidas.

-Quiero felicitar a la nueva pareja y a mi hermosa hija por otro campeonato de baile-dijo mi padre con una sonrisa.

-Mucha gracias por todo su apoyo-dije con una sonrisa.

Cenamos entre risas, nunca había visto a mis padres tan felices, pronto terminamos la cena. Nos dejaron en el hotel, donde subimos a la habitación, comenzamos a besarnos en cuanto entramos a la habitación, bajo los tirantes de mi vestido, me quitó el brasier, lamió mis pezones, me volteó y movió mi tanga, metió su pene.

-Dios-dije mientras metía y sacaba su pene, sentía demasiadas emociones, aumento la velocidad, me besó y llegamos a un gran orgasmo.-Me encanta cuando somos tan rápidos.

-Y tu me encantas-dijo mientras salía de mi, me desabrocho el vestido, mientras me llevaba a la cama, se quitó el pantalón y bóxer por completo, nos subimos a la cama.-Apúrate-le dije desesperada.

-Tranquila-dijo mientras comenzaba a besarme.

Se acostó en la cama, lamí todo su pecho, metí su pene en mi vagina, dios se sentía tan bien, lamió mis pezones , me besaba por todos lados que podía, aumente la velocidad, lo besé cuando llegamos al orgasmo, salí de el y nos acostamos a dormir. A la mañana siguiente; me levanté con energía renovada, hoy era el concurso grupal, nunca había ganado esa categoría, pero este grupo era mejor que los anteriores. Edward entro con la bandeja del desayuno, era tan hermoso, nos sentamos a desayunar, dejamos los trastes a un lado y comenzamos a besarnos, le quité la camisa.

-Creo que estás desesperada-me dijo con una sonrisa, mientras lamia mis pezones, sabía como excitarme rápido.

-Tendré un largo día sin ti-le dije mientras le quitaba su pantalón y bóxer.

Me besó el cuello, mientras me ponía en la mesa, lo metió de una, sacándolos un gemido, comenzó a moverse suavemente, le rasguñe el pecho, me besó y pronto llegamos al orgasmo. Salió de mi y fuimos a la regadera, donde abrimos la regadera, comenzó a besarme, me puse de espaldas, mis manos estaban en la pared, sentí como metía su pene, gemí fuertemente, tomado de mis bubis, el agua cayendo era más excitante.

-Edward-grite mientras el orgasmo me alcanzaba, el siguió moviéndose.

-Bella-dijo mientras explotaba dentro de mi.

Terminamos de bañarnos, me puse ropa cómoda, fuimos de nuevo al teatro donde se llevaría el evento, estaba lleno de gente, era más grande que ayer. Comenzaron a arreglarme el cabello y cara, me estire un poco, gracias a dios pudimos ensayar en el escenario, todo salió perfecto o eso dijo la maestra, nos fuimos a cambiar.

-Bueno chicos, espero que todo salga excelente, mucha suerte y hagan lo mejor, no importa si ganamos o perdemos-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Nos echábamos buenas vibras, todo comenzó mientras, fui la representante para pasar a la presentación, fui con mis compañeros, por fin fue nuestra hora de pasar, di mi mejor esfuerzo, al igual que los demás, bajamos emocionados, la maestra nos felicitó. Tuvimos que subir al escenario a la premiación, estaba tan emocionada, tenía muchas esperanzas de que ganaríamos, comenzó con el décimo lugar.

-Ahora pasen la preparatoria Masen y Washington, entre ustedes esta el primer y segundo lugar-dijo el presentador y me emocioné, nunca había llegado tan lejos.-Ahora nombrare a los ganadores-dijo con una sonrisa.-Y el grupo ganador es la preparatoria Masen-dijo y sentí como brindamos todos.

Otra vez tuve que esperar para que nos dieran las medallas, cuando la tuve entre mis manos me emocioné. Bajamos del escenario emocionados, por fin pude cambiarme. Salí y por supuesto me esperaban mis padres, Alice y mi novio, me abrazaron y felicitaron, nos fuimos al restaurant, donde nos dieron mesa enseguida, cenamos entre platicas y otra ves mis padres la pasaron muy bien y nos llevaron al hotel, subimos a la habitación.

-Creo que te debo un festejo-me dijo con una sonrisa, mientras bajaba los tirantes de mi vestido.-Aunque no se para quien es mejor.

-Mejor festejo no puedo tener-le dije quitándole la camisa, desabroche su pantalón y bajé junto con su bóxer.

Me ayudo a subir en la mesa, sabía cuánto me gustaba que me lo hiciera así, subió la falda de mi vestido, movió la tanga y lo metió de una, besó mis bubis, se movía más rápido, lo besé, sentí como explotábamos juntos. Me bajo y salió de mi, nos fuimos a la cama, donde seguimos el festejo. A la mañana siguiente; me levanté al sentir unos besos en mi cuello.

-Buenos días-dije con un gemido.

-Cállate, que no tenemos mucho tiempo para que vengan tus padres y nos llevan a desayunar y luego al aeropuerto-me dijo mientras metía dos dedos.

Lo besé, mientras sacaba los dedos, y metía su pene, gemimos al mismo tiempo, comenzó a moverse más rápido, mientras tocaba mi clítoris, aumento la velocidad, pronto llegamos al orgasmo. Nos fuimos a la ducha, donde por supuesto que tuvimos sexo, salí y me puse un vestido algo grande. Bajamos con las maletas, mis padres nos llevaron a desayunar y luego al aeropuerto.

-Nunca olvides que te queremos y cualquier cosa nos llamas-dijo mamá con una sonrisa, me abrazo.

-Nos veremos pronto-dijo mi padre con un abrazo.

Subimos al avión, donde enseguida me quede dormida.


	13. Chapter 13

Las semanas pasaban volando, era lo mejor estar de novia de Edward, siempre me sorprendía con detalles, ya teníamos cita para ir con el papa, mañana tendría el festival navideño en la escuela, luego viajaría a Nueva York a la posada de la empresa de mis padres y luego viajaríamos al Vaticano. Regresaríamos para pasar noche buena y luego tendría un concurso especial de navidad, para refrendar mi premio, vería de nuevo a la odiosa de Tanya, que juraba vengarse y ganarme. Llegue a la iglesia, después de mucho ensayar, me metí a bañar, sentí como entraba alguien, supe que era Edward.

-Creo que alguien quiere algo-dije inocente, comenzamos a besarnos con intensidad.-Pero creo que yo también-dije mientras besaba su cuello.

-Menos palabras y más acción-dijo mientras me volteaba y arremetía contra mi, dios, valía la pena todo el esfuerzo.

Aumento la velocidad, me beso la nuca mientras explotábamos juntos, salió de mi y terminamos de bañarnos. Salimos y nos cambiamos, el fue a atender sus asuntos, pero en la noche nos dimos nuestras rondas de sexo. A la mañana siguiente; me levanté y tome una ducha, me extrañó no ver a Edward, llegue a la cocina, donde estaba sirviendo el desayuno.

-Buenos días guapo-dije y le di una nalgada.

-Hola hermosa-me dijo mientras volteaba.

Comenzó a besarme desesperado, me subió a la barra, donde abrí mis piernas, bajo enseguida su pantalón y bóxer, hizo a un lado mi tanga y metió su pene de una, sacando un gemido, me besó con intensidad, beso mi cuello y llegamos al orgasmo juntos. Salió de mi, me ayudó a bajar y desayunamos con una sonrisa. Me fui a la escuela, donde arreglamos un poco el lugar, Alice me ayudó a peinar y pintar, termino y me vi en el espejo.

-Creo que quedó excelente-dije con una sonrisa.

-Yo creo que te ves follable-me dijo al oído.-A tu padre volverías loco.

Fue hora de cambiarme, Alice me ayudó a ponerme el corsé, estoy segura que Edward se las ingeniará en la noche para quitármelo, me puse las mayas, la falda y el short, unos tacones de muerte.

-Dios, si fuera hombre, te tomaría aquí-me dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

-Ya tranquila-le dije con una sonrisa.

El festival comenzó, eran los malos, gracias a dios que cerraría, sino nadie los vería, por fin fue hora de salir, oí muchos chiflidos, comencé a bailar como sabia, vi todo mundo de pie, y a mi chico con una sonrisa. Salí emocionada, Alice me abrazo emocionada, pasó otros dos shows y fue hora del grupal, salimos con una sonrisa, lo hicimos excelente, bajamos emocionados.

-Bueno chicos, eso fue excelente, si lo hacemos así en el concurso, seguro ganaremos-dijo la maestra con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, seguro que ganaremos-le dije con una sonrisa.

Por fin pudimos salir, Edward me alcanzó enseguida, comenzó a abrazarme y besarme.

-Creo que la señora Claus me debe un regalo especial-dijo tocando mi nalga, por dios me volvía.

-Creo que te lo daré-dije tocando un poco su pene.-Pero creo que aquí no es apropiado-dije viendo que estábamos en la nada, pero alguien podía vernos.

Me llevo dentro de la escuela, por dios, eso me excito más, entramos en un salón, que importaba cual era, cerramos con seguro la puerta, le quité la camisa, mientras descubría como desabrochar el corsé, cuando lo logro, me llevo a la mesa, donde me subió enseguida.

-¿Puedo romper las mayas?-me dijo sensualmente en el oído.

-Pero solo eso, ya que no tendremos tiempo de mandar hacer otro traje igual-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Oh, te compraré todas las mayas que quieras-me dijo mientras rompía esas, eso hizo que me excitaba más, lamió mis pezones, dios lo necesitaba ya.

-Vamos apúrate-le dije desesperada, mientras desabrochaba su pantalón y lo bajaba junto a sus bóxer.

Me quito el short, por dios, esto era tan caliente, hizo a un lado mi tanga y metió su pene hasta el fondo, gemí fuertemente, me recostó en la mesa, mientras salía y entraba de mi, me besó y explotamos juntos.

-Señora Claus, dígale a su marido que ni quiero otro regalo-me dijo mientras saliste de mi.

-¿Esta seguro señor Cullen?-le dije seductoramente.

-Bueno, otro no estaría tan mal-dijo mientras me ayudaba a bajar de la mesa, ponía mis manos contra el pizarrón, manoseo mis bubis, me besó y penetró al mismo tiempo.

-Creo que-dije con poco aire y un gemido, comenzó a moverse mas rápido, me besó, toco mi clítoris.-Edward-grite mientras tenía mi orgasmo, luego el me siguió.-Dios, como te quiero-le dije con una sonrisa, me beso mientras salía de mi, se puso su ropa, creo que ocuparía mi ropa.

-No recogí mi ropa-dije preocupada, solo pensé en sexo, saqué mi celular y vi un mensaje de Alice.

_Deje tu ropa afuera del salón, de nada, diviértete mucho. Te quiere Alice ;)._

Salí del salón, y ahí estaba mi ropa, entre y me cambié, mis mayas no había manera de recuperarlas.

-En serio me debes unas mallas-le dije con una sonrisa enseñándolas todas rotas, el solo sonrió y me besó.

-Da gracias a dios, que tu tanga sobrevivió-me dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Salimos del salón, y de la escuela, gracias s dios ya no había nadie, no quería responder nada. Llegamos a la iglesia, donde seguimos con el sexo. Nos levantamos temprano, tuvimos sexo, nos bañamos, desayunamos y nos fuimos al aeropuerto, había demasiada gente, subimos al avión y me quedé dormida.

-Bella hermosa-me dijeron al oído, tenía ganas de golpearlo.-Es hora de despertar, ya vamos a aterrizar-me dijo mientras abriste los ojos y efectivamente estábamos en la pista.

-Gracias-le dije con un bostezo, el se río.-Eso te pasa por no dejarme dormir.

-Para que te haces, te encanta nuestra actividad nocturna-me dijo sugestivamente.

-Ya se, pero también necesito dormir-le dije con una sonrisa.-Y eras un enfermo sexual.

Por fin aterrizó, bajamos del avión y el chófer nos esperaba, nos subimos a la limusina, y nos dejó en el hotel, ni se porque mis padres no me dejaban en la casa que teníamos aquí. Saque mi ropa y prendí la tina, sentí como me abrazaba mi novio.

-Nunca lo hemos hecho en una tina-me dijo seductoramente en el oído.

Lo besé, termino de llenarse la tina, nos divertimos y metimos en la Tina, gracias a dios era grande, comenzamos a besarnos, metió dos dedos en mi vagina, gemí fuertemente, sentí como metía su pene, gemí fuertemente, aruñe su espalda, nos movimos sincronizadamente, el agua lo hacía mejor, aumente la velocidad mientras el tocaba mis bubis.

-Vamos Edward, lleguemos juntos-le dije mientras lo besaba, lo aruñe, llegamos juntos al orgasmo.-Me encantas.

-Dios, fue mejor de lo que pensé-me dijo con una sonrisa, me tomo y me puso con la espalda en la tina.-Ahora me toca mandar.

-Rápido, por que tengo cita en la estética y si llego tarde pierdo la cita-le dije con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes-me dijo mientras introducía su pene.

Gemimos con emoción, me besaba el cuello, se tomaba del alrededor de la Tina, aumento la velocidad, lo besé y explotamos con un grito. Terminamos de bañarnos, me cambié con ropa cómoda, salí y tomé un taxi, llegue a la estética donde enseguida comenzaron a arreglarme el cabello y la cara. Cuando quede lista, me fui al hotel, donde comimos un poco, ya era tarde, pero no podíamos ni tener sexo antes de todo, regresamos a la habitación, donde vimos un poco de televisión.

-Creo que es hora de cambiarnos-le dije viendo el reloj.

Salimos de la cama, tome mi vestido del closet, me lo puse y Edward me ayudó con el cierre.

-Creo que si no tuviéramos que irnos, te tomaría aquí y en este instante-me dijo con una mirada seductora.

-Mis padres nos matarían si llegamos tarde-le dije con una sonrisa.-Pero créeme que te recompensaré-le dije tocando su pene por encima del traje.

-Bella, no ayudas-me dijo y se volteó enseguida.

Por fin se calmó, y salimos del hotel, el chófer nos esperaba, llegamos al salón de la fiesta, había mucha gente, nos sentamos con Alice y mis padres, gracias a dios que a mi madre le había gustado mi imagen.

-Muchas gracias Alice-le dije con una sonrisa, ella supo de que hablaba.

-De nada-me dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

La fiesta comenzó como siempre, mi padre dando su discurso y deseando una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo, la cena fue servida y después la pista fue abierta por mis padres. La música romántica comenzó, Edward me miró con una sonrisa que sabía que no le podía negar nada.

-Estas loco, no me gusta bailar si-me dije segura, no me coordinaba bien con los bailes lentos y menos en pareja.

-Vamos, yo te guio-me dijo y me tomo la mano y me llevaba a la pista.

-Si e dejo en vergüenza no me digas nada-le dije sonrojada.

Llegamos a la pista y comenzamos a movernos al compás de la música, era un buen guía, me sentí muy agusto. Bailamos varias piezas, descansamos unos minutos, dieron muchos regalos a los trabajadores, me impresionó que mis padres rifaron un carro del año. Bailamos hasta entrada la madrugada y nos despedimos de mis padres, el chófer no esperaba.

-Creo que alguien me debe algo y lo cobrare-me dijo Edward con una sonrisa y un beso apasionado.

-Y creo que no es el momento ni el lugar-le dije deteniendo sus manos que comenzaban a acariciar mis piernas.

-Esta bien, pero creo que no dormirás, ya lo podrás hacer mañana en el avión, es un viaje muy llego-me dijo sentándose lejos de mi.

Llegamos al hotel, donde subimos a la habitación, comenzamos a besarnos desesperadamente, en cuanto cerramos la puerta, vaya que estaba desesperado, comenzó a bajar el cierre del vestido y me lo quitó, le quité la chaqueta del traje, al igual que la corbata.

-¿Por qué traes tanta ropa?-le dije desesperada mientras le quitaba la corbata.

-Por que como dijiste tus padres me matarían si no voy de traje completo-dijo mientras me quitaba el brasier.

Puso mis manos atrás de la espalda, y comenzó a amarrarlas con la corbata, me llevo a la cama, donde lamió mis pezones, quería arañarlo, pero no podía, bajo mi tanga, metió su lengua, gemí fuertemente, me estaba volviendo loca, metió un dedo y lamia, pronto llegué al orgasmo, el sonrió.

-Me encanta tu sabor-me dijo mientras me besaba y metía su pene.-Eres tan estrecha.

-Suéltame-le dije desesperada, quería hacerle muchas cosas.

El me ignoro, mientras comenzaba a aumentar la velocidad, lamia mis pezones, me besaba, llegamos a un orgasmo muy fuerte. Por fin me soltó las manos, mientras comenzaba a besarme de nuevo, no se como aguantaríamos tantas horas hasta el Vaticano. Levanto mis piernas, las puso en sus hombros, me besó y penetró, por dios, lo sentía muy adentro, salía y entraba, me besó mientras llegábamos al orgasmo.

-Te amo-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Te amo-me dijo que con un beso, mientras salía de mi.

Nos acostamos y quedamos dormidos, estaba cansada. Nos levantamos, tuvimos sexo en la ducha y fuimos a desayunar con Alice, nos llevo al hotel ya que nos llevaría al aeropuerto.

-Les daré tiempo mientras voy a comer un pedazo de pastel y un cate, pero tienen solo 15 minutos, sino me iré y los dejaré aquí-dijo muy seria.

-Es más que suficiente-le dije con una sonrisa.

Subimos a la habitación, comenzamos a besarnos, llegamos a la habitación y el cierre del vestido ya estaba abajo, me lo quitó rápidamente, me puso las manos contra la pared, enseguida metió su pene, me quitó el brasier, tocaba mis bubis, sentí mis paredes contraerse y luego el tuvo su orgasmo. Me llevo a la cama, donde me puso en cuatro y enseguida metió su pene.

-Oh Edward-dije con emoción, el aumento la velocidad, me beso y explotamos en un gran orgasmo.-Dios, te extrañaré en las siguientes horas.

-Me volveré loco-dijo mientras salía de mi.

Nos acomodamos la ropa y bajamos con las maletas, alcanzamos a Alice, nos llevó al aeropuerto, donde esperamos para que el avión saliera, por fin subimos y encontramos el lugar que nos tocaba, vimos películas, comimos y dormimos. Para cuando llegamos a Roma, estaba nerviosa, rentamos un coche, ya que teníamos suficiente tiempo para llegar con el papa.

-Estoy tan nerviosa-le dije.

-Tranquila, pase lo que pase, jamás me alejare de ti, mis sentimientos son más fuertes que otra cosa y soy capaz de dejar de ser padre para ser tuyo para siempre-me dijo muy seguro eso me tranquilizo un poco.

-Te amo-le dije segura.

Después de una hora, por fin entramos al Vaticano, Edward se puso su sotana, nos dejaron entrar con el papá, su mirada me puso nerviosa, estaba segura que Edward no me abandonaría, pero uno nunca sabe.

-Buenas tardes-dijo el papa con una sonrisa.-¿En que puedo ayudarlos?

-Buenas tardes, soy el padre Edward Cullen y me he enamorado de Isabella, ella me corresponde y queremos su bendición para seguir nuestra relación-dijo Edward con una sonrisa muy seguro, mientras me abrazaba.

-Señorita Isabella, ¿usted esta segura de sus sentimientos?

-Claro señor, amo al padre Edward-dije muy segura y le di un beso a mi novio.

-Ahora, antes de todo, quiero que me cuenten su historia-dijo el papá viéndonos con una sonrisa que no supe descifrar, eso me puso nerviosa.

Edward comenzó a explicar cómo nos conocimos, y un poco como fue que todo comenzó, como se le insinuaba y como nos declaramos, hasta todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros.

-Bueno, antes de que les dé mi completa bendición, tiene que hacer dos pruebas antes de loco-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Díganos, estoy segura que podemos con eso-le dije muy segura.

-Como comenzaron por el mayor pecado, pasarán los siguientes tres días sin sexo y luego lo harán frente a dios, pero aquí en la capilla y tendré que observar, solo entonces tendrá mi bendición-dijo muy seguro, bueno no era tan difícil, pero nunca me habían visto desnuda aparte de Edward y menos teniendo sexo.

-No hay ningún problema-dijo Edward muy seguro.

-Y dormirán separados, para asegurarme que no hagan trampa.

Así fue como nos llevó a cada uno a su habitación, era grande y espaciosa, gracias a dios que tenía su propio baño.


	14. Chapter 14

Los tres días habían pasado por dios, ya me urgía tener sexo, no podía ver a Edward y no querer saltarle encima y quitarle la ropa. Hoy por fin íbamos a tener sexo, me puse un pijama muy sexy con una bata encima, llegue a la sala principal del lugar, ya me esperaban, Edward estaba con su sotana, teníamos mucho desde la ultima vez que traía sotana antes del sexo.

-Bueno chicos, es hora-dijo el papá con una sonrisa.

Nos acercamos al lugar donde había una sábana, eso me puso nerviosa, el se sentó en su lugar.

-Tranquila, imagina que el no está y que estamos en la iglesia, como cuando lo hicimos ahí-me dijo Edward al oído, recordé cuando lo hicimos en la capilla.

Comenzamos a besarnos, dios ya estaba caliente, me quitó la bata, vi como se levantaba su pene, sabía volver loco a mi hombre, le quité la sotana, por dios, solo traía sus bóxer, me bajo los tirantes, mis bubis quedaron libres, me recostó en la sabana, lamió mis bubis, mientras me quitaba la tanguita, metió dos dedos.

-Dios-dije mientras comenzaba a mover sus dedos, me besó, baje sus bóxer, comencé a mover mi mano en su pene.

-Bella-dijo con un gemido.

Cada uno movía sus manos, sentía como pronto explotaría, el estaba igual, gritamos cuando nos llegó el orgasmo, dios, era mucho semen, lo lamió, y me besó, por Dios, era delicioso. Me besó e introdujo su pene, gemí, comenzó que moverse lentamente, sentía cada centímetro.

-Vamos, más rápido-le dije desesperada, el comenzó a moverse más rápido, sentí cuando mis paredes se contraían en su pene.-Edward-grite cuando explote, el luego me siguió con un gruñido.

-Quiero mas-me dijo al oído.

-Claro que si-me dije con una sonrisa, que importaba lo demás.

Salió de mi y me puse en cuatro, me besó y penetró, gemí, tomado de mis bubis, comenzó a salir y entrar cada vez más rápido, toco mi clítoris, dios, esto estaba excelente, me besó y explotamos juntos. Me beso, salió de mi, nos levantamos y el papá nos miraba diferente, no me gusto como me vio, me abracé a Edward, quería su protección.

-Bueno chicos, tengo que decirles que jamás había visto una pareja tan entregada-dijo el papa con una sonrisa.-Por eso, les daré mi bendición y espero que el día que quieran casarse, sea el que los casé.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Edward y le dio la mano.

-Bueno, vayan a cambiarse, y luego vengan para bendecidos y darles la buena por su noviazgo-dijo y salió.

-Eso fue mejor de lo que pensé-dije con una sonrisa, sabia que de ahora en adelante no habría ningún problema.

Me puse la bata y nos fuimos a nuestra habitación, me metí a la ducha, quería estar limpia, me puse un vestido discreto, ya que si todo salía bien, pronto saldríamos a Nueva York a festejar la navidad. Salí y mi hermoso novio ya me esperaba, llegamos a la capilla y el papá ya nos esperaba, nos acercamos a el.

-Estamos aquí para ver cómo este hombre y esta mujer son bendecidos para que nadie se oponga a su relación-dijo y acercamos nuestra cabeza al agua bendita, me emocione, nos hecho agua como a los niños.-Que nadie los separe, solo la muerte.

-Gracias señor-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Ustedes sean felices como lo son-nos dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

Salimos y buscamos un vuelo lo antes posible, saldría hasta mañana por la mañana, llegaríamos con tiempo para cambiarnos e irnos a la fiesta de noche buena, que siempre daban mis padres, esa noche dormimos sin sexo, pero no fue una necesidad. Nos levantamos temprano; ya que teníamos un viaje a Roma, desayunamos con el papá, creo que nunca me imaginaría esto.

-Bueno chicos, me alegro mucho haberlos conocido, espero pronto tener la invitación para la boda-dijo el papá con una sonrisa.

-Claro que lo invitaremos y fue un placer y un honor conocerlo-le dije con una sonrisa.

Salimos y tomamos el coche, pronto llegamos a Roma y fuimos al aeropuerto, entregamos el coche y esperamos unos minutos para subir al avión, nos acomodamos en nuestros lugares, como la vez pasada vimos películas. Llegamos, tomamos nuestras maletas, y Alice nos esperaba.

-Hola chicos, ¿cómo les fue?-nos dijo con su energía de siempre mientras nos daba un abrazo.

-Excelente, muchas gracias-le dije con una sonrisa.

Salimos del aeropuerto, y subimos al coche, me llevo hacia mi casa, donde era una locura como cada año, gente yendo de aquí para acá, una de las señoras que ayudan nos llevo a mi habitación y se fue, Edward miraba todo con detenimiento, dejé mi maleta y comencé a besarlo, tenía mucho tiempo sin nada, era una locura eso, desabotone su camisa y se la quité.

-Creo que alguien está desesperada-me dijo con una sonrisa, mientras bajaba el cierre del vestido, y me lo quitaba.

-Creo que alguien también-dije viendo su erección.

-Me vuelves loco-dijo tirándome a la cama.

Me besó, y se quitó sus pantalones y bóxer, hizo a un lado mi braguita y metió su pene de una, gemí, dios, lo había extrañado, me quitó el brasier, lamió mis pezones, llegamos pronto al orgasmo. Salió de mi, me besó e hice que cayera en la cama conmigo encima de él, lo besé, mientras me introducía en su pene, dios, me encantaba esta posición.

-Me encanta verte montarme-me dijo mientras tomaba mis bubis.

Me movía en círculos, aumente la velocidad subiendo y bajando, rasguñe si pecho, sentí como explotamos juntos, cai encima de el, se me cerraban los ojos, estaba cansada, casi no dormí en el vuelo, así que enseguida me quedé dormida. Me levanté al sentir que la puerta era abierta, era mi madre, gracias a dios que Edward nos había acomodado y tapado, hubiera sido horrible y vergonzoso que mi madre nos hubiera visto desnudos.

-Que bueno que ya despertaste, es hora de que te arregles-dijo mi mamá mientras dejaba un vestido en la cama.-Tu novio esta en la cocina, más vales que comas algo antes de que lleguen los invitados-me dijo y salió de la habitación.

Me puse ropa cómoda, luego me bañaría, baje a la cocina y Carmen me dio un plato de lasaña, estaba deliciosa. Deje los platos sucios y me fui a la habitación, donde tomé una ducha relajante, no sabia donde estaba mi novio, pero era mejor que no estuviera, comencé a arreglarme el cabello y me pinté, no era experta pero sabía como arreglarme, me puse el vestido que dejo mi madre, era muy bonito, con unos tacones de muerte.

-Dios, estás hermosa-me dijo Edward entrando con un traje elegante, tuve muchos pensamientos impropios.

-Tu estas muy guapo-le dije sonrojada.

-Vamos, si no tu madre vendrá y sino salimos nos encontrará de una manera inapropiada para ella-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pero en la noche-le dije sugestiva.

Salimos de la habitación tomados de las manos, bajamos y mis padres estaban en el salón principal sentados, mamá me miró con una sonrisa. La primer en llegar como siempre fue Alice, me sorprendió verla con Jasper, hace mucho que habían terminado, por que la cachi en acción con otro. Así fue llegando mucha gente como cada año. En algún momento tomé a Alice de la mano y la llevé a mi habitación.

-¿Cómo es qué llegaste de la mano de Jasper?-le dije curiosa y enojada por que no me había dicho nada.

-La verdad, ni yo lo explico, nos encontramos un día que andaba paseando ahora que te fuiste al Vaticano, me di cuenta que tenía sentimientos por el todavía y dl estaba igual, hablamos y nos estamos dando otra oportunidad-me dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro, se ve que es un buen chico-le dije y le di un abrazo.

-Solo espero que no siga con lo mismo, por que no aguanto mucho sin sexo-me dijo preocupada.

-Estoy segura que esto es para bien-le dije muy segura.-Ahora vamos, por que mi madre nos matara-le dije y me levanté.

Salimos de la habitación y fuimos al salón, Edward me miró y besó, estaba feliz por que estoy segura que será nuestra primera navidad de muchas. Por fin pasamos al comedor, donde tomamos asiento como siempre, las cocineras dejaron la comida al centro, mi padre tomó la palabra.

-Bueno, en esta noche tan importante, quiero agradecer a mi esposa por otro año grandioso y juntos, a mi hija por ser nuestro orgullo, darle la bienvenida a Edward y esperamos que haga muy feliz a Isabella-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias señor Swam, gracias por recibirme en su familia-dijo mi novio con una sonrisa.

Así hablaron varias personas, por fin cenamos, como siempre estuvo deliciosa, hubo brindis, intercambio de regalos, la gente se fue después de media noche. Por fin pudimos subir a la habitación, donde cerramos la puerta con seguro, comenzamos a besarnos desesperadamente.

-Creo que alguien me debe algo-dijo Edward mientras bajaba el cierre del vestido, me besaba el cuello.

-Te lo pago-le dije mientras le quitaba la corbata y desabrochaba la camisa, la corbata se la quitó en las escaleras.

Me quito el brasier y recostó en el borde de la cama, desabroche su pantalón, se lo quitó junto a los bóxer, me besó los pezones, puso mis piernas en sus hombros, me besó y metió su pene de una, gemimos al mismo tiempo, salía y entraba mientras me besaba el cuello, lo sentía muy adentro, aumento la velocidad, rasguñe su espalda con los sentimientos que tenía, sentí como explotamos al mismo tiempo.

-No sabes como me gusta esta posición-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Y a mi me encanta hacerte el amor en donde sea-me dijo con una sonrisa.

Hice que cayera en la cama, nos acomodamos más arriba de la cama, comencé a lamer sus pectorales, sentí como gemía, metí su pene en mi boca, lo que no alcanzaba con mi boca, tomaba con mis manos, el tomo mi cabello y aguardaba su ritmo, dios era enorme, sentí como exploto, me tragué todo el semen, era delicioso.

-Ven para acá-me dijo y me tiro en la cama.

Fue besando todo mi abdomen, metió la lengua en mi vagina, gemí fuerte, metió dos dedos, los movió, me agarré de las sábanas, toco mi clítoris mientras introducía y movía su lengua.

-Edward-grite cuando tuve el orgasmo, se comió todo mi semen.

Me beso e introdujo su pene, dios, era mi mejor navidad, fue aumentando la velocidad, toque sus pectorales, me besó y llegamos al orgasmo, nos acostamos y quedamos dormidos. A la mañana siguiente; me levanté y nos bañamos, obvio que hicimos el amor en la regadera, bajamos y desayunamos con mis padres, llego Alice llena de regalos.

-Bueno chicos, a entregar los regalo-dijo mamá emocionada, le encantaba los intercambios de regalos.-Primero que nada, este regalo es para Bella y su novio-dijo y nos entrego unas llaves con una escritura.

-¿Qué es esto?-dije leyendo, me sorprendí, era un departamento aquí en Nueva York, ya no tendría que estar en un hotel.-Muchas gracias-le dije a mis padres con un abrazo, era el mejor regalo que esperaba.

-Muchas gracias señores Cullen-dijo mi novio con una sonrisa.

Así fuimos dando regalos, mi novio me dio una pulsera con un corazón de cristal, era hermoso, Alice me regaló mucha lencería y vestidos, me dio vergüenza con mis padres al sacar la lencería, ya que estaba bien envuelta. Una vez que terminamos, me fui a bañar, ya que me iría al concurso, donde primero comeríamos y luego a estirar y arreglarse. Me fui con Alice al lugar, me senté con mis compañeros, no podía faltar la odiosa de Tanya.

-Hola Bellita-me dijo muy falsa, me caía tan mal.-Espero que todo te salga bien, por que yo ensaye mucho.

-Eso espero, a ver si por fin quedas entre los primeros tres lugares-le dije con una sonrisa y vi como hizo una mueca.

Gracias a dios se fue a su mesa, termino la comida y fuimos a los camerinos, Alice me ayudó con el cabello y maquillaje, me estire un poco, cuando iba a cambiarme, Alice me entrego las mayas nuevas.

-¿Como supiste?-le dije nerviosa.

-Tal vez tu novio me las encargo antes de irse de viaje, pero no me dio detalles, aunque me imagino que paso-me dijo con una sonrisa sospechosa.-Que hasta tu ropa se te olvido ese día.

Por fin me cambie, gracias a dios que las mayas me quedaron bien, fue la presentación de los concursantes, estaba mi familia presente, ya que mi novio ya era de la familia, bajamos del escenario, así comenzó Tanya, lo hizo bien, así fueron pasando, Jane lo hizo bien, pero sabía que lo haría mejor que ella. Fue mi turno de pasar, me acomode en el escenario, donde me acomode y comencé que bailar, todo salió perfecto. Salí con una sonrisa de triunfo, me sentía sexy y poderosa. Espere ahora para el equipo, todos nos dimos buenas energías, salimos como siempre con una sonrisa, lo hicimos excelente, fue momento de la premiación, así que subí al escenario.

-Bueno, ahora premiaremos a los primeros tres lugares-dijo el presentador con una sonrisa, claro que siempre era a los mejores.-En tercer lugar, el señor Seth-dijo y le entregaron el reconocimiento y medalla, estoy segura que como siempre Tanya no ganaría.-En segundo lugar, con una diferencia de 1 décimas al primer lugar, la señorita Jane Vulturi-dijo el presentador y entregaron los premios a ella, hizo una pausa.-Ahora nuestra ganadora es… Isabella Swam-dijo y me emocioné, lo había logrado de nuevo, me entregaron mis premios.

-Muchas felicidades-dijo el dueño del concurso, ya lo conocía de siempre.

-Muchas gracias-le dije con una sonrisa.

Me dieron una corona y el cheque, nadie me quitaría mi sonrisa, nos quedamos en el escenario y subieron los equipos, mencionaron el tercer y segundo lugar, Tanya no gano nada.

-Y ahora el primer lugar es… la escuela preparatoria Masen-dijo y todos nos abrazamos, nos entregaron nuestros reconocimientos, y el cheque, bajamos del escenario emocionados.

-Chicos, lo volvieron a hacer-dijo la maestra emocionada.-Muchas felicidades-nos dijo y fue abrazando a cada uno, hasta que llegó a mi.-Muchas felicidades, fuiste la mejor de todos.

-Muchas gracias-dije con una sonrisa.

Me cambié por un vestido, salí y ya me esperaban, me felicitaron y fuimos a mi restaurant favorito, cenamos entre risas, todo era felicidad. Cuando fue hora de irnos, mis padres me entregaron las llaves de mi departamento, así que Alice nos llevó al departamento, ella tenía su casa aquí. Subimos al piso entre besos desesperados, llegamos y ni tuve mucho tiempo para verlo, Edward me puso contra la pared, subió mi vestido, baje su pantalón y bóxer, hizo s un lado mi tanga y así me embistió.

-Dios-dije al sentirlo, podía hace todo el ruido que quisiera, me besó el cuello, aumento la velocidad y explotamos juntos.-Me encanta cuando me atacas.

-Y a mi me encantas-me dijo mientras salía de mi.

Prendimos la luz, esa enorme el departamento, disfrutaría mucho cada que viniera a Nueva York, fuimos a la habitación, donde volvimos a besarnos, esta vez me llevo a la cama, me quitó el vestido, le quité la camisa, el se quitó el pantalón y bóxer, me quitó la tanga, dios era muy lento, se subió encima de mi, me quito el brasier, separo mis piernas y metió su pene, besaba mis bubis, rasguñe su pecho, aumento la velocidad, toco mi clítoris y explote.

-Edward-grite al explotar, siguió moviéndose y explotó.

-Bella-me dijo al explotar.

Seguimos teniendo sexo, era bueno tener libertad, nos acostamos y caímos dormidos enseguida.


	15. Chapter 15

Los días pasaban volando, hoy era el ultimo día del año, iríamos a cenar cerca del Times Square. Esta semana; habíamos hecho mucho turismo y demasiado sexo, era bueno mi departamento, ya que nadie nos molestaba.

Llegamos al departamento, después de comprar unas cosas, ya que no tenía suficiente ropa en él, y mis padres se habían ido de vacaciones. Edward comenzó a besarme, este hombre no tenía suficiente, pero tampoco yo, nos quitamos el pantalón, desabroche su camisa, me llevo a la cama, me quitó la camisa, dios ya estábamos bien excitados.

-No se como quitar mis manos de ti-le dijo mientras quitaba mi brasier, eso era cierto, creo que todo el departamento había sido testigo de nuestra pasión.

-Me encanta tus manos en mi-me dije con una sonrisa, y metió dos dedos en mi vagina, gemí muy fuerte, nos besamos, saco los dedos y metió su pene de chingazo.-Dios-dije con un gemido.

-Solo Edward, hermosa-dijo mientras me besaba y aumentaba la velocidad, me besó en el cuello, manosee su pecho, me besó mientras explotábamos juntos.

-Hay que hacerlo de perrito-me dije con una sonrisa.

Me puse en cuatro, sentí que me besaba la espalda, mientras metía su pene, gemí, me encantaba esta posición, tocaba mis bubis, salía y entraba cada vez más rápido, sentí como explotábamos juntos. Nos separamos y fui al baño, ya que tenía que comenzar a arreglar sino queríamos perder la reservación, tuvimos sexo en el baño. Con una bata, comencé a maquillarme y peinarme, salí y Edward solo estaba en bóxer, dios, ya estaba excitada, me quité la bata mientras me acercaba a él, vi como su pene se paraba.

-Sabes volverme loco-me dijo mientras me acercaba a él y me ponía en la cama, dios, era excitante, me besó, baje un poco su bóxer, me lamí mis labios al verlo tan erecto.

-Apúrate-le dije con un beso, puso mis piernas en sus hombros, metió su pene de una, lo sentí bien adentro, fue aumentando la velocidad y explotamos juntos.-Ya, por que si no, no llegamos-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Solo por eso, pero recibiremos el año haciendo el mi-me dijo mientras salía de mi, me besó.

Fui al baño a retocar mi maquillaje, puse mi ropa interior y las mayas, ya que hacía mucho frío afuera, un vestido algo pegado al cuerpo, con unas botas altas. Salí y mi querido novio ya estaba con su traje, me vio con esa mirada que me vuelve loca, pero nos teníamos que ir.

-Creo que luego de esta noche, te deberé otras mayas-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Las compré pensando en ti-le dije con una sonrisa.-Ahora vamos, por que no quiero perder la reservación.

Salimos del departamento, llegamos a Times Square, era una locura, pasamos después de un rato, nos tocó una hermosa vista de Nueva York, pude ver a la gente esperando la medianoche, pedimos la cena.

-Nunca dudes que este es mi mejor año y espero que todo sea mejor el próximo-me dijo Edward seguro y con una sonrisa.

-Créeme que será mejor que este, por que estaremos juntos y felices-le dije con una sonrisa.-Te amo.

-Te amo-me dijo con un beso.

Seguimos con la cena, era muy divertido estar con el, siempre me hacía reír. Faltaban unos minutos para la medianoche, las personas se fueron acercando a la ventana, nos abrazamos viendo afuera, vimos como la esfera fue bajando y todo mundo gritando 3… 2…1.

-Feliz año nuevo-dijimos al mismo tiempo y nos dimos un beso.-Te amo-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Te amo-me dijo con una sonrisa.

Vimos los fuegos artificiales, comimos las uvas, yo solo quería ser feliz, con mi familia y novio. Salimos después de pagar la cuenta, disfrutamos un poco de caminar por el lugar. Llegamos al departamento, comenzamos a besarnos, fuimos al sillón, poca veces lo hacíamos en el sillón, pero estábamos desesperados, como prometió me rompió las mayas, dios, eso hizo que me mojará más.

-Me encanta que te pongas salvaje-dije mientras le quitaba la corbata y comenzaba a desabrochar su camisa y se la quitaba.

-Y a mi me encanta y romperte las mayas-dijo mientras me besaba y sacaba mi vestido, quito el brasier, hizo a un lado mi tanga, metió dos dedos, desabroche su pantalón y lo bajé junto a su bóxer, toque su pene, dios estábamos tan cerca, sentí como explote y el siguió hasta que me embarro.

-Dios, a veces nos hace falta masturbarnos-me dijo mientras lamia mi semen.

Me besó e metió su pene, gemimos con emoción, lamió mis pezones, aruñaba su espalda, sentí una emoción mientras llegamos al orgasmo juntos. Sentí como salía de mi al recuperar el aire, tuvimos mucho sexo en la noche.


	16. Chapter 16

Las semanas pasaban rápidamente; había regresado a la escuela, me estaba volviendo loca, tenía las hormonas un poco locas, la escuela se me hacía muy larga. Hoy viajaríamos a Nueva York ya que mañana era el cumpleaños de mi mamá y como cada año habría una gran fiesta. Estaba ensayando, quería sexo con urgencia, salí y no me cambié, llegué a la iglesia, fui a la oficina de Edward, dejo las cosas y comencé a besarlo, le quité la camisa.

-Creo que estás desesperada-me dijo mientras me quitaba la camisa.

-Tengo las hormonas locas-le dije mientras desabrochaba su pantalón y bajaba su bóxer, el me quitaba el pantalón, lamió mis pezones e introducía su pene erecto.-Oh rápido-le dije en su oído, me subió al escritorio, aumento la velocidad.

-Eres tan caliente-me dijo mientras me besaba el cuello, tuvimos el orgasmo juntos.-Bueno, eso es bueno para aguantar el viaje.

-Creo que es mejor darnos un balo, ya que estaba tan desesperada que no me bañe en la escuela-dije con una sonrisa.

Fuimos a su cuarto ya que era el más cercano y no quería que nos cacharan, entramos y enseguida me puso contra la pared y embistió contra mi, estaba caliente, manoseo mis bubis, pronto llegamos al orgasmo. Nos bañamos y fuimos a la habitación, donde comencé a besarlo desesperada, me llevo a la cama, donde me recostó en la orilla y penetró.

-Edward-dije mientras sentía demasiadas cosas con su pene adentro, el salía y entraba más rápido, sentí como mis paredes se contrajeron.-Edward.

-Bella-grito cuando me siguió con su orgasmo.

Salió de mi y fue hora de cambiarnos, sino perderíamos el avión, me puse un vestido con mayas, pedimos el taxi y llegamos al aeropuerto subimos al avión, fue un viaje corto, pero se me hizo eterno, ya quería llegar y hacer el amor con Edward. Por fin aterrizamos, bajamos y tomamos las maletas, Alice nos esperaba con una sonrisa.

-Chicos bienvenidos de nievo-dijo Alice y nos abrazó.

-Hola Alice-dije con una sonrisa.

Nos llevó a su auto, nos dejó en el apartamento, nos despedimos, subimos al piso, entramos y dejamos las maletas, me puso contra la pared de espaldas, sentí que rompía las mayas y tanga de paso, metió dos dedos y luego su pene, dios, lo sentí muy adentro, me quitó el vestido, chupo mi cuello.

-Edward-grite mientras tenía mi orgasmo, el siguió moviéndose, hasta que tuvimos un orgasmo juntos.-Eso fue fabuloso, y ahora me debes una tanga.

-Te compraré toda la ropa sexy que quieras-me dijo con una sonrisa.-Ahora vamos que necesito más.

-Créeme que yo también-le dije y lo arrastre a la habitación.

Hubo mucho sexo esa noche. A la mañana siguiente; me levanté con muchas ganas de vomitar, así que corrí al baño, dios, fue horrible, al querer levantarme me maree peor, así que me senté con la cabeza entre las piernas.

-Bella, ¿qué es lo que pasa?-me dijo Edward preocupado.

-No se, pero seguro algo me cayo mal ayer-le dije con una sonrisa.

Me ayudo a levantarme y me llevo a la cama, le prometí quedarme ahí, mientras hacía el desayuno. Por fin entro con una bandeja de comida, traía sopa y fruta, estoy segura que me caería muy bien, comí con ganas, comencé s besarlo, dios lo extrañaba, me puso contra la cama y embistió contra mi, dios, era lo mejor, aumento la velocidad, lamió mis pezones, toco mi clítoris.

-Edward-grite cuando llegamos juntos al orgasmo.

-Dios, me encanta tus hormonas-dijo Edward mientras salía de mi.

Dios, hicimos varias veces el amor, hasta en la ducha. Salí y comencé a arreglar mi cabello, me maquille y me puse el vestido de cóctel, así comenzaba el festejo de mi madre. Salí y Edward ya se había cambiado, el taxi ya nos esperaba. Llegamos al salón, donde Edward se impresionó con la decoración, ya estaba impuesta a la excentricidad de mi madre.

-Mama, muchas felicidades-le dije con un abrazo una vez que la vi y le entregue su obsequio.

-Renee, muchas felicidades-le dijo Edward con una sonrisa y le entrego su regalo, mamá lo abrazo.

-Muchas gracias chicos-dijo mamá con una sonrisa.-Coman todo lo que quieran-dijo señalando la gran mesa de comida.

Nos acercamos a la mesa, servimos un poco de todo, dios tenía mucha hambre, gracias a dios, lo que sea que me había hecho vomitar, no tenia su efecto en mi apetito. Mis padres abrieron la pista y luego fue nuestro turno de bailar con ellos, mi padre sabía como bailar, gracias a dios, no me dejaba en ridículo como otros con los que he bailado. La fusta continuó como siempre, cenamos entre risas, mamá abrió los regalos y fue hora de irnos, subimos en el coche de mis padres, ya que decidieron dejarnos.

-Bueno chicos, los esperamos mañana para comer-dijo mamá con una sonrisa, siempre queriendo pasar tiempo conmigo.

-Claro mal-le dije con una sonrisa, no servía de nada negarme.

Llegamos y nos despedimos, subimos en el elevador, llegamos y como siempre me atacó al cerrar la puerta, bajo el cierre del vestido, dios, sentí un escalofrío en la espalda, me lo quitó, le desabroche la camisa y la avente lejos, me tumbo al suelo, me quitó el brasier, desabroche su pantalón y bajamos junto a su bóxer, bajo mi tanga, se acomodó y embistió, gemimos fuertemente.

-Oh Edward-dije mientras aumentaba la velocidad y me besaba el cuello, era algo nuevo y espeluznante.-Edward-grite al sentir nuestro orgasmo, sentí como se me cerraban los ojos.

-Buenas noches hermosa-me dijo mientras salía de mi.

Me levanté de nuevo con ganas de vomitar, no se ni como llegue al baño, devolví todo lo que tenía en el estómago, dios, que me pasaba, pero estoy segura que no era nada malo o grave.


	17. Chapter 17

Dos semanas habían pasado desde la fiesta de mi madre; seguía con los vómitos, lo mejor eran las galletas saladas, pero no me gustaba ir al medico. Estaba en clase de danza, estaba un poco mareada, pero estoy segura que es por que no había descansado en toda la hora, me levanté y desvanecí. Desperté con la voz de la enfermera, abrí los ojos y vomite, dios, que vergüenza.

-Lo siento-dije sonrojada.

-No te preocupes-dijo con una sonrisa, era una buena persona, pocas veces he estado aquí, pero siempre tiene una sonrisa.-¿Has vomitado o mareado en otras ocasiones?

-Todas las mañanas-dije nerviosa, no sabía que pasaba y por la mirada de la enfermera me preocupé.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste la regla?-dijo preocupada, no me acordaba.

-Creo que a principio de Diciembre-dije preocupada.

-Te sugiero que cuando antes te hagas unos análisis de sangre y vayas al medico-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Es muy grave?

-No, pero necesitas cuidarte si es lo que pienso-dijo pensativa.

-Bella-dijo Edward mientras entraba en la enfermería, me abrazo y beso.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-le dijo a la enfermera.

-No se, pero les sugiero que pronto se haga unos análisis de sangre y vayan al medico-dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa.-Ya se pueden retirar.

-Gracias-dije mientras me levantaba, gracias a dios, Edward estaba a un lado, por que me maree.

Salimos de la escuela, y subimos a mi coche, llegamos a la iglesia y Edward me llevó a la cama, donde me acosté y me quedé dormida. Desperté para cenar en la cama.

-Mañana iremos al hospital, así que no desayunaras, ya tu padres pidieron permiso al director para que llegues tarde-dijo Edward muy serio.

-Muy bien, solo para saber que me pasa-dije con una sonrisa, ya no quería vomitar más.

Llevo los trastes sucios, me quedé dormida luego de cambiarme a la pijama, estaba muy cansada. A la mañana siguiente; como los últimos días, me levanté directo al baño, esperaba saber que pasaba conmigo. Me metí a la regadera, después de lavarme los dientes, sentí a Edward entrar, me besó, dios estaba más que lista, toco mis bubis.

-Edward-dije con un gemido.

-Vamos-dijo mientras me besaba y metía su pene, gemimos al mismo tiempo, manoseo mis pezones, siento como explotamos juntos.-Dios, como te extrañé ayer-dijo mientras salía de mi.

-Estaba cansada de tanto vomitar-dije con diversión.

Terminamos de bañarnos, me puse una falda cómoda, con unas botas largas y una blusa de manga larga y mi chamarra, subimos a mi coche, llegamos y preguntamos por el laboratorio, llegamos y me hicieron esperar un momento, pasamos y me hicieron preguntas de rutina, odiaba las jeringas, me sacaron sangre, odio eso.

-Listo, pueden venir por los resultados a las 4 de la tarde-dijo el enfermero mientras terminaba el procedimiento.

-Muchas gracias-dije mientras arrastraba a Edward a la salida.-Vamos, por que tengo mucha hambre.

-Tranquila-me dijo con una sonrisa.

Llegamos al coche y me abrió la puerta, llegamos a un restaurant, encontramos lugar rápido, comimos entre risas. Me llevo a la escuela, me dejaron pasar sin problemas. El día escolar paso volando, fue hora de salir y mi hermoso novio ya me esperaba para ir al hospital. Me despedí de Alice, arranco rápidamente, ya que teníamos el tiempo exacto, llegamos y perdimos mis resultados, fuimos con el doctor Gerandy.

-Buenas tardes, tenemos cita con el doctor Gerandy-dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

-¿A nombre de quien?-dijo con una sonrisa la secretaria, se le fueron los ojos con mi hombre.

-Isabella Marie Swam-dijo mi novio con una sonrisa.

-Pasen, de hecho los está esperando-dijo y abrió la puerta.

Entramos y saludamos, nos sentamos mientras mi novio entregaba los resultados, el doctor lo leyó, dios, su cara me preocupo, nos vio con una sonrisa.

-Bueno chicos, no es nada grave-dijo el doctor con una sonrisa, eso me tranquilizó un poco, aunque se notaba que tenía más que decir.

-Entonces ¿qué pasa conmigo?-dije preocupada.

-En unos meses serán padres-dijo con una sonrisa y vi como Edward se desmayaba, dios eso me preocupó, el doctor lo reviso y puso algodón en su nariz, vi como habría sus ojos, lo ayudaron a sentarse.-Ahora quiero hacer una ecografía para ver cómo está el bebé y darte unas recomendaciones.

-¿Estas bien?-le dije preocupada a mi novio.

-Solo fue la impresión-me dijo con una sonrisa.

Fuimos a otra habitación, donde había una camilla con el ecógrafo, dios, estaba nerviosa, esperaba que todo estuviera bien. Me acomode en la camilla y subí un poco mi blusa, puso gel en mi estómago, puso la máquina, se oyó el corazón del bebe, checo algunas cosas.

-Efectivamente estas embarazada de un mes, el bebé está en perfectas condiciones-dijo el doctor con una sonrisa.-Aquí pueden ver-dijo señalando una bolita, por dios, me cayó la realidad y sentí mis lágrimas de emoción.-Bueno, les daré unos minutos, y vienen al consultorio para darte unas indicaciones-dijo y salió de la sala.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas?-dije preocupada.

-La verdad estoy sorprendido, pero créeme que estoy feliz-dijo con la sonrisa que tanto me gustaba.-Lo que me sorprende es que no hayas quedado antes.

-Te amo-le dije con una sonrisa, no esperaba tan pronto ser madre, pero era algo bueno.

-Los amo-le dijo mientras me besaba y tocaba mi panza plana todavía, salimos al consultorio, nos sentamos, el doctor empezó con sus preguntas para llenar mi expediente.-Bueno Isabella, todo está excelente, debes tomar estas vitaminas dos veces al día, mientras no haya problemas, puede tener sexo.

-Muchas gracias doctor-dije con una sonrisa.

-De nada y saquen cita para dos meses más, cualquier cosa aquí está mi teléfono, mucho cuidado, por que los primeros tres meses son importantes-dijo el doctor despidiéndose.

Nos entrego la imagen de la ecografía, pusimos la cita y pagamos, salimos, todavía estaba un poco en shock, subimos al coche y fuimos a la iglesia, donde Alice nos esperaba.

-Hola chicos. ¿qué paso?-dijo preocupada.

-Nada mal-le dije con una sonrisa, me vio con cara de dime.-Bueno, en 8 meses serás ti-le dije tocando mi panza.

-Muchas felicidades-dijo mientras me abrazaba.-¿No pudieron cuidarse?

-Nunca nos hemos cuidado, la pregunta, ¿cómo es que no pasó antes?-dijo Edward con una sonrisa mientras me abrazaba.

-A mi nunca me ha pasado, y creo que más de alguna vez no me cuide-dijo Alice pensando, dios me sonroje.

Pasamos a cenar, le diríamos a mis padres, en su próximo aniversario, ya que faltaba poco e iríamos a verlos, a su fiesta, y luego festejaríamos el 14 de Febrero, el primero como novios.


	18. Chapter 18

Los días pasaban volando, gracias a las recomendaciones del doctor, las náuseas iban desapareciendo junto a los mareos, las hormonas seguían locas, pero eso era normal en un embarazo y a eso júntale que soy adolescente todavía. Hoy viajaríamos a Nueva York, estaba nerviosa ya que no sabía que dirían mis padres, nunca se sabe con ellos. Salí de la escuela y subí a mi coche, llegue a la iglesia, Edward saco las maletas y Alice nos esperaba.

-Bueno chicos, mucha suerte-dijo Alice mientras nos dejaba en el aeropuerto, ella iría hasta mañana y llegaría exactamente a la fiesta.

-Muchas gracias-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Tranquila, que cualquier cosa yo estoy contigo-dijo Edward mientras me abrazaba un poco, sabía lo nerviosa que estaba.

Pasamos a dejar las maletas, esperamos un rato hasta que nos dejaron subir al avión, nos acomodamos mientras despegamos me quedé dormida. Desperté en la pista, tomo nuestras maletas y subimos a un taxi, llegamos al departamento, subimos, dios, comencé a besarlo, me llevo al sillón mientras me quitaba la blusa, le quité su camisa, comenzó a tocar mi cuerpo, desabroché su pantalón, lo bajé y me quitó el brasier, lamió mis pezones, me quitó la tanga, me besó el cuello e introdujo su pene, salía y entraba, tocaba su pecho, aumento la velocidad, me besó y tuvimos un gran orgasmo.

-Me encanta esto-dije con una sonrisa mientras salía de mi.

-Créeme que a mi también-dijo con una sonrisa.

Me puso de espaldas, me besó mientras se introducía en mi, dios, estaba sintiendo muy adentro, tocaba mis bubis, explotamos muy pronto. Nos cambiamos y salimos a cenar y regresamos a dormir. A la mañana siguidnte; me levanté y me maree un poco, hice el desayuno, Edward me abrazo.

-Buenos días, hermosa-dijo con un beso en el cuello.

-Tranquilo tigre, que tengo hambre y de milagro no desperté en el baño-le dije con una sonrisa.

Termine el desayuno, nos sentamos a comer, dios, estaba delicioso, termine y mi novio comenzó a besarme, me subió a la mesa, me quitó su camisa, me acostó en la mesa, se bajó el bóxer, besó mis bubis e introdujo su pene, gemí muy fuerte, sentí como me besaba la panza, dios, sentí demasiadas emociones, lo besé y llegamos al orgasmo juntos.

-Me encanta, pero sabes que debo ir a comprar ropa para embarazadas, ya que no hay muchas tiendas donde vivimos-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Oh, luego me la pagaras-dijo con una sonrisa.

Salió de mi, tomamos una ducha con sexo, me puse ropa cómoda, ya que iba ser un día largo, tomamos un taxi. Llegamos y fuimos por ropa interior primero, compré cosas sexys y atrevidas, pero que me servirían con el embarazo también. Fuimos a una tienda donde había cosas para madres, no compré demasiado ya que regresaríamos, para mi cumpleaños y ya estaría más panzona para saber que me serviría.

-Creo que es hora de ir a comer-dijo Edward mientras salíamos de la tienda, sentí mi tripa sonar.

-Vamos-le dije con una sonrisa.

Fuimos al área de comida, compre una hamburguesa, y el sushi, nada más de pensarlo, se me revolvía el estomago, comimos entre risas. Regresamos al departamento, donde tomé otra ducha, comencé a peinarme y maquillarme, me puse un bonito vestido no tan pegado, había leído que eso era malo, mi novio se veía hermoso con traje.

-Dios, te tomaría aquí mismo, pero ya es tarde-dijo Edward viendo el reloj de su mano, me abrazo.

-Créeme que yo también quiero quitarte el traje-le dije mientras tomaba mi saco para salir, estaba haciendo mucho frío.

Tomamos un taxi, llegamos al salón, mi madre estaba con un hermoso vestido, mi padre bebeaba por ella, nos acercamos con una sonrisa.

-Muchas felicidades-dije con una sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba.

-Gracias, lo mejor de todo, eres tu-dijo mamá con una sonrisa.

Los invitados fueron llegando, sabía que en algún momento teníamos que darles la noticia. La fiesta comenzó, la cena estuvo deliciosa, el postre no pregunten, bailamos como la pareja de enamorados que somos. Fue la hora de los regalos, estaba muy nerviosa, le entregue mi paquete a mi madre, era mejor ella que papá, lo abrió y vio la ecografía, me miró sorprendida, Edward me abrazó por la panza, vi sus lágrimas caer.

-¿Seremos abuelos?-dijo mamá sorprendida.

-Si-le dije con una sonrisa, vi una lagrima caer.

-Amor, seremos abuelos-dijo a mi papá enseñándole la ecografía, vi la cara sorprendida de papá, me abracé más a Edward, eso me puso más nerviosa, Alice solo sonreía, papá me abrazo, sentí sus lágrimas.

-Me alegro mucho-dijo papá entre lágrimas, eso hizo que me relajará.-Sera un bene hermoso y el más querido.

-Muchas gracias-le dije entre lágrimas, pocas veces lo había visto llorar.-¿Cuánto tienes?

-Poco más de un mes, casi dos-le dije con una sonrisa.

Siguieron abriendo regalos, pero ahora estoy segura que el mío fue el mejor, siguió la fiesta hasta que ya no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, pedimos un taxi, no supe como llegue al departamento. A la mañana siguiente; me levanté al sentir cosquillas y un delicioso olor, Edward estaba hablando a mi estómago.

-Feliz primer día del amor y la amistad-dijo Edward dándome un beso, me entrego una cajita, era un hermoso collar que quedaba con la pulsera.

-Feliz día-le dije con un beso, le entregué mi primer regalo, era un cuadro de los dos juntos en navidad, era para su oficina.

-Muchas gracias-me dijo con una sonrisa.

Nos sentamos en la cama y desayunamos entre risas, era tarde, pero dios, me dormí muy tarde, y con el embarazo tenía mucho sueño. Tomamos un baño juntos, donde obvio que hubo sexo, me puse un vestido cómodo con mayas, ya que hacía mucho frío y parecía que iba a nevar. Tomamos un taxi, fuimos al central park, estaba hermosamente decorado, dimos un paseo en carrosa, nos dábamos nuestros besos y nos dábamos calor, comenzó a nevar.

-Esto es hermoso-dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Nunca habías visto nevar?-dijo Edward sorprendido.

-Si, pero nunca en el parque y es muy diferente-dije abrazándolo.

Seguimos paseando hasta llegar a un restaurant, dios, era un lugar caliente y hogareño, me fascinó, la comida estaba muy buena, compartimos un pedazo de brownie con helado. Salimos y caminamos hacia la salida del parque, hacia frío pero no tanto, tomamos un taxi, entramos al departamento. Me quité las botas, comenzamos a besarnos, no se como llegamos al cuarto, abrió el cierre del vestido y me lo quitó.

-Rompe la mayas-dije al verlo algo desesperado, sabía cuánto le gustaba, claro que lo hizo, me recostó en la orilla de la cama, se desistió.

-Sabe que me encanta verte desnudarte-dije lujuriosa.

Comenzó a besarme, levanto mis piernas hacia sus hombros, me embistió, gemimos al mismo tiempo, tenía las manos en la cama, subió la velocidad, tomo mis pezones y explotamos juntos. Me levanté y termine de quitar las mayas, junto a la tanga, se acostó bien en la cama, lo besé y comencé a montarlo, me encantaba esto, lamí su pecho.

-Edward-grite al sentir mi orgasmo, me seguí moviendo hasta que alcanzo su orgasmo.-Me encanta esta posición-dije con un bostezo.

-Creo que es hora se dormir-dijo mientras buscaba algo para taparnos.

Me quedé dormida enseguida. A la mañana siguiente; me levanté por que alguien quería tumbar las puertas con sus toques, Edward seguía dormido, me levanté y me puse algo de ropa, llegue a la puerta y vi, era Alice con los ojos rojos, me pregunté que pasaba, abrí la puerta, me abrazo fuerte.

-Alice, ¿Qué pasa?-le dije preocupada mientras íbamos al sillón.

-Tuve una pesadilla de que un avión se estrellaba y Jasper viaja hoy y no me contesta el teléfono-me dijo entre hipidos.

-Tranquila solo fue una pesadilla y Jasper apagó su celular por que vuela, ya verás que te habla cuando lo prenda-le dije segura.

Se tranquilizo un poco, desayunamos y fue cuando mi novio se levantó, gracias a dios que traía ropa, fue más divertido. Nos pusimos a ver la tele, gracias a dios no había malas noticias, sino el teléfono y vi la cara de felicidad que puso Alice, era su novio, hablaron unos minutos y luego se fue.

-Que bueno que solo fue una pesadilla-dije con una sonrisa.

-Eso es bueno-dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

Pasamos un rato viendo la televisión, salimos a comer, teníamos flojera cocinar, regresamos y tuvimos mucho sexo.


	19. Chapter 19

Las semanas pasaban rápidamente; hoy teníamos cita con el doctor, ya tenía 3 meses de embarazo, se notaba un poco, el director no puso mucho problema, ya no bailaba, ya que corría peligro, las náuseas ya eran menos. Salí de la escuela y subí al coche de Alice, ya que Edward tenía unos asuntos y ella quería conocer a su sobrino y el nos alcanzaría. Llegamos y fuimos a la consulta, la secretaria me reviso, tomo mis medidas, me senté a esperar.

-Bella-dijo Edward dando la vuelta al pasillo, me sonrió al verme.-¿Llegue a tiempo?-dijo preocupado.

-Si, solo me tomaron las medidas y revisaron-le dije con una sonrisa.-¿Cómo te fue?

-Todo salió excelente-me dijo con una sonrisa.

Esperamos abrazados, Alice no paraba de hablar, nos dejaron pasar, el medico nos salido y checo lo que le dio la secretaria.

-Bueno, esto dice que estás excelente de salud, así que pasaremos a hacer la ecografía-dijo con una sonrisa el doctor.

Pasamos a la habitación de lado, me acomode en la camilla, levante un poco mi blusa, estaba nerviosa, puso el gel en mi estómago, estaba frío, puso el ecógrafo y se escuchó el corazón de mi bebé, el doctor hizo algunas cosas, lo pusimos ver, ya estaba comenzando a tener forma.

-Bueno chicos, su bebé está en perfectas condiciones para los 3 meses que tienes-dijo el doctor muy seguro.

-Que bueno-dije con una sonrisa, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Es perfecto mi sobrino-dijo Alice con una sonrisa, estaba igual que yo.

Me dio para que me limpiara, Edward me abrazo, estaba feliz, fuimos al consultorio, donde me dio indicaciones.

-Edward, prepárate ya que comenzaran los antojos, y te ira mal si no los cumples, y sigue con las vitaminas-dijo el doctor con una sonrisa.-Los veré dentro de dos meses mas, tal vez podamos saber el sexo del bebé si se deja ver y tal vez empiecen las patadas-dijo muy seguro.

Nos despedimos con una sonrisa, pusimos la cita, pagamos la consulta, Alice nos invitó a cenar, fuimos por mi medicina, llegamos al restaurant de comida italiana, sonaba delicioso, nos acompaño Jasper, se notaba que eran muy felices y por lo que entendí, el era mejor con ella.

-Yo, brindo por que mi sobrino esta excelente y que será hermoso-rijo Alice levantando su vaso, todos hicimos salud con nuestras bebidas.

-Yo brindo por mi novia y mi hijo-dijo Edward e hicimos lo mismo.

La comida estuvo deliciosa y divertida, el postre estuvo bueno, salimos y subimos a mi coche, Edward manejo, ya que estaba cansada, solo se que me quedé dormida en el coche.

Las semanas paraban rápidamente; los antojos empezaron hace poco, gracias a Dios eran cosas conocidas y fáciles de conseguir, faltaba poco para mi cumpleaños, ya se notaba más mi embarazo. Hoy estaba guardando algunas cosas ya que me quedaría en casa de Alice, ya que mi novio tenía que ir a arreglar unas cosas como padre, y no me quería dejar sola.

-Nos veremos en unos días-dijo mientras veíamos un poco de tele, después de un poco de sexo y esperábamos a Alice, llevaría a el al aeropuerto y luego iríamos a su casa.

-Lo sé, pero te voy a extrañar-le dije con una lágrima, si no tuviera exámenes me hubiera ido con el.

-La escuela es importante-me dijo con un beso y limpiando mis lágrimas.-Ya verás que el tiempo pasa volando.

Alice de repente entró, gracias a dios que estábamos vestidos, Edward me ayudó a levantarme de la cama, tomo las maletas que subimos al coche de mi amiga, fuimos al aeropuerto. Llegamos, mi novio ya había dejado la maleta, estábamos esperando la primera llamada, me tenía abrazada, mucha gente nos miraba raro, pero no me importaba, yo era feliz y eso es lo que importaba.

-Te amo-le dije cuando se escuchó su primera llamada para tomar su vuelo.

-Te años-dijo mientras me besaba.-Te amo pequeña-dijo a mi barriga.

Se despidió de Alice, diciéndole que me cuidará, se fue por donde debía, ya que vimos que el avión despegó nos fuimos a su casa. Llegamos y la señora Brandon me abrazo, sabía que siempre me apoyaría.

-Bella, sabes que cualquier cosa, puedes contar con nosotros, y no dudes en tomar si quieres algo-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Marie-dije con una sonrisa.

El mayordomo subió mi maleta, me cuidaban de más, pero se que lo hacían de la mejor manera, cenamos entre risas. Subí a la habitación con Alice siguiéndole los talones, llegamos a su cuarto, donde saque mi pijama y me cambie en el baño, me acosté y vimos la tele, creo que me quedé dormida. Me desperté con la voz se Alice, era mi novio llamándome.

-Hola-dije con un bostezo, el embarazo me daba mucho sueño, pero no era nada malo según el doctor.

-Hermosa, perdón por despertarte, pero te tenía que avisar que ya llegué y estoy en el hotel-dijo Edward con su hermosa voz.

-Que bueno, y no te preocupes, lo más seguro es que no hubiera dormido si no hubiera sabido de ti-le dije con una sonrisa.-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches hermosa-dijo y estoy segura que con una sonrisa y colgó el teléfono, Alice me miró con una sonrisa.

-Ya Edward esta en el hotel y bien-le dije con una sonrisa.

Nos acostamos a dormir, ella me abrazo, ya sabe que me encanta cuando Edward lo hace, me volví a quedar dormida. Desperté a la mañana siguiente; con un antojo tremendo de quequis con chocolate, baje y Sue estaba cocinando huevos, me dieron asco y salí corriendo a vomitar, Alice tomo mi cabello.

-Lo siento, los huevos me dieron asco-le dije con una sonrisa

-Ya los alejo de la cocina-dijo con una sonrisa.-¿Algo que quieras de desayunar?

-Unos quequis con chocolate-le dije relamiendo mis labios.

-Entonces eso desayunaremos-dijo Alice saliendo del baño.

Llegue a la cocina y Sue ya estaba haciendo la masa, me dedico una sonrisa, decir que fue divertido el desayuno quedó corto. Salimos de la cocina y fui a tomar un baño relajante, ya que había una tina, salí y me puse un vestido que eligió Alice, llego y me miró con una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres ir al cine al rato?, ayer se estrenó la película que quiero ver y Jasper no esta-dijo Alice con un puchero.

-Claro, pero promete que serán palomitas saladas-dije con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien-dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

Vimos la televisión, comimos y subimos al coche de Alice, llegamos al centro comercial, compramos los boletos, faltaba media hora, compramos las palomitas y refresco, entramos. La película fue muy buena, salimos y compramos ropa, cada vez me quedaba menos la ropa, esperaba que en mi cumple pudiera comprar más o que me regalen.

-Alice ya vámonos, ya me canse-dije con poco aire y un suspiro.

-Bueno, pero solo por que no quiero que nada le pase a mi sobrino-dijo con una sonrisa, mientras tocaba mi panza, no esperaba el momento en que comenzara a patear.

Nos fuimos a su casa, el mayordomo nos ayudó con las bolsas, cenamos y llamé a Edward y luego me dormí. Dos días habían pasado volando, la escuela me fue muy bien, estoy segura que los exámenes me fue bien. Hoy llegaba Edward, gracias a dios, había molestado más a Alice de lo que pensaba con mis antojos, salí de la escuela y fuimos al aeropuerto, enseguida llego el vuelo de mi novio, salió con una sonrisa y corrió cuando me vio, lo abracé.

-Te quiero-le dije con un beso y una sonrisa, sentí mis lágrimas.

-Te amo-le dijo con una sonrisa, toco mi panza, quito mis lagrimas.-Te extrañé demasiado, hola Alice-dijo divertido a mi amiga que nos miraba divertida.

-Yo también te extrañé-dijo Alice con una sonrisa y lo abrazo.

Salimos del aeropuerto, nos llevó a la iglesia, dios, ya quería tener sexo, dejamos la maleta y comencé a besarlo desesperada, me llevo a la cama, donde me quitó el vestido, se quitó la ropa, vaya que lo había extrañado, me quitó el brasier, lamió mis pezones, me quitó la tanga, subió mis piernas a su hombro, e introdujo su pene, dios, lo había extrañado demasiado, aumento la velocidad.

-Edward-grite al llegar al orgasmo, el siguió moviéndose.

-Bella-grito al llegar a su orgasmo.-Como te extrañé-me dijo con un beso y salió de mi.

-Yo también, pero esto no termina-dije con una sonrisa, lo besé y me puse en cuatro, era una posición más cómoda para mi.

-Oh claro que ti-dijo mientras se acomodaba.

Me besó e introdujo, lo sentí muy adentro, tocaba mi barriga, y mis bubis, iba aumentando la velocidad hasta que alcanzamos el orgasmo juntos. La noche fue larga, pero dormimos con una sonrisa.


	20. Chapter 20

Los días pasaban volando, mañana sería mi cumpleaños 16, jamás imagine que estaría embarazada pero no me arrepiento, el amor que siento por Edward y mi bebe era enorme, nada me haría más feliz. Salí de la escuela y fui por la maleta y Edward, nos fuimos en taxi al aeropuerto ya que ahora la fiesta sería en Nueva York, sería enorme. Llegamos al aeropuerto donde nos esperaba mi mejor amiga, subimos al avión y me quedé dormida. Desperté por la voz de mi novio, ya estábamos aterrizando, bajamos y tomamos las maletas.

-Bueno chicos, nos veremos mañana temprano, hay que arreglarnos-dijo Alice al ver a su novio.

-Que no sea demasiado temprano-dije con un bostezo.

Salimos del enorme aeropuerto, tomamos un taxi, llegamos al departamento, dejamos las maletas y comencé a besarlo, dios, estaba ya excitada, comenzó a llevarme al sillón.

-Creí que tenías mucho sueño-dijo mientras me quitaba la blusa.

-Para hacer el amor, nunca estoy cansada-le dije mientras le quitaba su camisa, besé sus pectorales.

Subió mi falda mientras desabrochaba su pantalón y bajaba suficiente su bóxer, me besó y metió su pene, me besaba el cuello, me quitó el brasier, aumento la velocidad y tuvimos un gran orgasmo juntos.

-Creo que hay que ir a la cama-dijo Edward con una sonrisa, me ayudó a levantarme, fuimos a la habitación donde la noche fue larga.

A la mañana siguiente; me levanto el sonido del timbre, era muy temprano, vi el reloj y eran las diez de la mañana, me cambie y mi novio le abría la puerta a mi mejor amiga Alice, me vio muy mal, pero luego corrió hacia mi.

-Feliz cumpleaños-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Feliz cumpleaños-me dijo Edward mientras me abrazaba y sentí algo adentro, mi bebé dio su primera patada, sentí mis lágrimas.-Creo que el también quiere desearte un feliz cumpleaños-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias-dije y toque mi panza, otra patada sentí.-Este será otro cumpleaños especial-dije pensando en el pasado y la primera vez que hice el amor.

-Oh claro que si-dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

-Ahora a desayunar y luego te bañas para ir al Spa-dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

Desayunamos entre risas, me bañe y me puse un vestido cómodo, me despedí de Edward con un beso, no lo vería hasta la fiesta, subí a su coche y llegamos al Spa donde mamá nos esperaba, pasamos enseguida. Después de los relajantes masajes, comimos hamburguesas, un antojo más, comenzaron a arreglar nuestro cabello y cara. Salimos y fuimos a casa de mis padres.

-Hija, feliz cumpleaños-dijo mi padre con un abrazo y sonrisa.

-Gracias-dije con una sonrisa.

Subimos a mi habitación, donde me ayudaron a cambiarme, el vestido me quedaba como guante, me sentía como una adolescente normal, claro sin olvidar a mi pequeño. Por fin estuvimos listas, bajamos y papa ya nos esperaba, subimos a su coche, estaba nerviosa, mucha gente no conocía de mi embarazo, seria una gran sorpresa. Llegamos al salón, donde todo estaba decorado y mucha gente llegaba, entramos por otra parte, esperaba que Edward ya hubiera llegado. Por fin fue hora de mi entrada, me acomode.

-Ahora si es hora de la entrada de la cumpleañera-dijo el anfitrión.-Y ahora con ustedes Isabella Swam-dijo y salí, oí muchos exclamos de impresión, baje las escaleras, donde me esperaba, mi hermoso novio.-Ahora la cumpleañera dará su primer baile.

Edward me llevó a la pista, ya extrañaba bailar, pero nadie impediría que tuviera a mi bebé, dios, era genial estar en sus brazos. La pieza terminó y papá bailó conmigo, muchas gentes bailaron conmigo, por fin pude descansar un poco, me senté y Alice me trajo un poco de refresco. La fiesta continuó como siempre, muchas personas preguntaron sobre mi embarazo, contesté con una sonrisa, cenamos.

-Creo que este pequeño será muy goloso-dije con una sonrisa.

-Igual que su madre-dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

Dios, partí el enorme pastel que estuvo delicioso, chocolate mi favorito, fue hora de abrir los regalos, eran demasiados, ropa que estoy segura que alguna no podré ponerme en algún tiempo. Edward me hizo levantarme, dios temblaba, me preguntaba que pasaba.

-Mi hermosa Bella-dijo y tomo un poco de aire.-Hace más de un año que te conocí, un año comenzó una aventura y luego llego el amor, ahora te amo más de lo que puedo imaginar al igual que nuestro bebe-dijo mientras sentía mis lágrimas, puso una rodilla en el piso, me sorprendió cuando saco una caja de su saco, era un hermoso anillo.-Isabella Marie Swam, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

-Claro que si-grite con ganas, me abrazo y luego me beso.-Te amo.

-Te amo-le dije con una sonrisa.

La fiesta continuó como siempre, era un hermoso anillo con diamante, no cansaba de verlo. Salimos y fuimos al departamento, donde tuvimos sexo como hace un año, pero ahora comprometidos. Jamás espere que luego de un año que comenzara una aventura con un padre terminaría embarazada y ahora prometida del padre.


	21. Chapter 21

Los días siguientes de mi cumpleaños fueron una locura, estuve con mis padres, ya que Edward tenía que arreglar unos asuntos en la iglesia, y mis padres pidieron permiso para que ni fuera hasta después del 10 de mayo, ya que no querían que viajara tanto. Hoy tenía mucha flojera, estaba viendo la tele, ya que Alice si fue a la escuela, y no tenía más amigos aquí.

-Pequeña ¿qué te pasa? -dijo mamá entrando a mi cuarto.

-Estoy aburrida-dije triste mientras tomaba mi panza.

-Vamos a dar la vuelta y vemos unas cosas para la fiesta de mañana-dijo con una sonrisa, no sonaba mal, y nunca había ayudado a mi madre con eso.

Le dije que tomaría una ducha, salí y me puse un vestido, dios estaba tan gorda, mamá me esperaba en la sala, salimos en su coche. Llegamos al salón, todo mundo trabajaba en la decoración, dios era una locura, pero todo era hermoso. Se nos acercó una señora que se veía estresada.

\- ¿Qué paso? -dijo mi madre preocupada viendo todo.

-La verdad, es que algunos regalos no los trajeron y no he conseguido quien pueda comprarlos y aquí faltan muchas cosas-dijo la señora estresada.

-Creo que iré con mi hija aburrida a yacerlo-dijo mi madre mientras me abrazaba. - ¿Vamos?

-Claro-dije con una sonrisa.

Salimos y fuimos al centro comercial, todo era diferente a cuando venía con Alice, compramos muchos regalos y pagamos para que lo llevaran enseguida, creo que pagamos de más, pero a mamá no le importaba. Me llevo por un poco de ropa, estaba igual de loca que Alice, fuimos por un helado, estos antojos eran locos, nos sentamos en la mesa.

-Hija, me alegro tanto de tener tiempo como madre e hija-dijo mamá con una sonrisa, claro, una vez cada 5 años es genial.

-Me alegro no estar en casa aburrida-dije con una sonrisa.

Terminamos el helado, fuimos a comprar otras cosas, comimos una deliciosa hamburguesa, llegamos a casa y el mayordomo llevo nuestras bolsas, subí a mi habitación y me quedé dormida. A la mañana siguiente; me levanté temprano, desayune entre risas con mis padres, felicité a mi madre, le entregue su regalo, me sorprendieron con regalos, pronto seria madre, Alice llego…

-Bella, muchas felicidades-dijo Alce mientras me abrazaba y me entregaba una bolsa.

-Muchas gracias-dije mientras abría, gracias a dios que mi padre no estaba, era ropa demasiado sexy, ya quería ver a mi hombre.

Me fui a bañar, dios, extrañaba a mi chico, tuve que masturbarme, sino ocurriría algo en la fiesta, salí y Alice ya me esperaba posta para ayudarme con el peinado y maquillaje. Una vez lista, me puse el vestido seleccionado, quedaba perfecto para mi embarazo, bajé y mis padres nos esperaban, llegamos al local, estaba perfecto como siempre. La fiesta comenzó, me extrañó que mi novio no llegara, había prometido venir, fue el turno de mi padre de tomar el micrófono.

-Buenas noches, hoy quiero felicitar a todas las madres, en especial a mi esposa Renee y este año a mi hija Bella, que pronto me hará abuelo-dijo con una sonrisa y levantó su copa. -Ahora levantemos la copa por todas las madres-dijo y todos brindamos.

La fiesta fue como siempre, baile con Alice muchas canciones, los regalos fueron entregados, las personas estaban felices. La fiesta terminó muy bien, dejamos a Alice en su casa, íbamos a casa, cuando…

_Bella, siento no haber ido, ven a la iglesia, hay una sorpresa. Edward._

-Me llevan a la iglesia, por favor-dije con una sonrisa, gracias a dios que traía ropa interior sexy.

Nos desviamos un poco del camino a casa, me despedí con una sonrisa, tuve que investigar un poco para saber dónde estaba mi novio, llegue a su habitación y dios, me quede pasmada, Edward tenía sexo con una mujer.

-Dios-dije agarrándome de la puerta, sentí que caería en cualquier momento, sentí mis lágrimas, jamás espere ver esto. - ¿Edward?

-Vete, estás interrumpiendo-dijo Edward mientras se movía, oí el gemido de ella, ya no quería ver esto.

Salí rápidamente, dios, quería gritar, Alice me esperaba, me subí a su coche como pude, me abracé, llegamos a mi casa, mi madre se sorprendió al verme, me llevaron a mi cuarto.

-Bella, hija, ¿qué paso? -dijo mamá preocupada.

-Encontré a Edward teniendo sexo con otra mujer-dije entre hipidos, sentía mucho dolor en el corazón.

\- ¿Qué? -dijo mamá sorprendida, dios, quería borrar esa imagen de mi cabeza, lloré más fuerte, me abrazo con fuerza. -Tranquila cariño, de seguro fue un error.

-El me hecho de ahí, diciendo que estaba interrumpiendo-dije con un grito de dolor, dalia demasiado.

Mamá pidió un té de tila, me lo tomé y fui a mi cuarto, donde me puse mi pijama, mamá se acostó conmigo, entendí que Alice se fue, me quedé dormida enseguida.

-Bella pequeña-dijo mamá en sueños, desperté y me abrazo. -Tranquila, solo fue una pesadilla.

-Parecía tan real-dije entre gritos de dolor, Edward diciendo que no me quería y que jamás me quiso.

-Tranquila, debes de pensar en tu bebe-dijo mamá con tranquilidad.

Pidió otro te de tila, y me quede dormida enseguida. Desperté de nuevo con una pesadilla, tenía mucho frío, mi madre donde esta, entro y me vio hecha bola en la cama, temblando, se acercó y toco mi frente, me miró preocupada, salió y regresó con mi padre, me abracé a él mientras sentía mis lágrimas.

-Tranquila, iremos al doctor para que te pongas bien-dijo papá con una sonrisa, me subió al coche, me hice bola en el asiento.

Llegamos pronto al hospital, tenía mucho que no venía, entramos y enseguida me llevaron a revisar, dios, quería que me quitaran el frío, el médico me reviso y a mi bebé, me dio un poco de medicina y me quedé dormida enseguida. Desperté y ya era otro día, mamá estaba sentada en el sillón, tenía muchas cosas conectadas.

-Mama, ¿cómo está mi bebé? -dije preocupada, tocando mi pansa, me moría si algo le pasaba, era todo lo que me quedaba.

-Esta excelente, tu tranquila, trata de recuperarte y olvidar lo que paso-dijo con una sonrisa. -Se que es difícil, pero no debes sufrir tanto por este pequeño.

Todo estaba tranquilo, así que me quedé dormida de nueve.


	22. Chapter 22

Tres días había pasado, en el hospital, mi bebé estaba excelente, había llorado un poco, ya me sentía mejor, el dolor aminoraba. Desperté con hambre, mamá me miró con una sonrisa.

-Mama, ¿me traerías una hamburguesa con doble queso? -le dije con una sonrisa.

-Claro-dijo con una sonrisa y salió.

Entro la enfermera Carmen, la más amable que encontré aquí, me encantaba platicar con ella, aseguraba que pronto saldría. Mamá regreso con mi hamburguesa, estuvo deliciosa, el doctor entró, me reviso y tendría mi alta en la tarde, pedí ropa. Por fin llegó la hora de salir, tomé una ducha, me hicieron salir en silla de ruedas, cosas de hospital, subí al coche.

-Vamos a casa-dije con una sonrisa.

Pronto llegamos a casa, en dos días regresaría a casa, para ir a la escuela, no sabía dónde pararía, a la iglesia jamás regresaría ni por la feria, llegamos a casa y todo estaría listo. Hoy regresaría a casa, estaba nerviosa, pero mi casa ya estaría lista para mi llegada, la usaría para mi sola.

-Cualquier cosa, nos llamas-dijo mamá mientras me abrazaba. -En unos días, estarás con nosotros-dijo, era verdad, tendría exámenes y luego vacaciones, esperaba que hubiera reparos, ya que no había ido.

-Sabes que te queremos-dijo papá con una sonrisa.

Subí al avión, esperaba que Alice no se olvidara de mí, me quede dormida en cuanto el avión despego. Desperté cuando estábamos por aterrizar, bajé y tomé mi maleta, Alice me esperaba, nos abrazamos enseguida, la había extrañado, ella no tenía pretexto para faltar.

-Me da tanto gusto que estén bien-dijo Alice mientras me ayudaba con las maletas, llegamos a su coche, subimos. -Creo que a tu casa ¿verdad?

-Ya sabes que si-dije con una sonrisa.

Llegamos a casa, donde ya me esperaban, me ayudaron con la maleta, llegué a mi cuarto, donde me acosté. Me levanté temprano, estaba nerviosa por lo que pasaría en la escuela, desayune, y llego Alice por mí, rápido llegamos, muchos me miraban, pero no importaba, no sabían la verdadera razón por la que no había venido. Las clases pasaban volando, gracias a dios había repaso para los exámenes finales, llegué al comedor, elegí comida y me senté.

-Bella, que bueno que ya estás bien-dijo Ángela con una sonrisa.

-Gracias-le dije con una sonrisa.

Platicamos de muchas cosas, fue hora de química, Alice me ayudó con muchas cosas, fue hora de baile, extrañaba mucho bailar, esperaba que una vez que tuviera a mi pequeño, pudiera regresar.

-Bueno Bella, debes de saber que algo debes de hacer para tu calificación, así que quiero un reporte de por qué la danza es importante y tal vez que montes una coreografía-dijo la maestra con una sonrisa.

-Claro maestra-le dije con una sonrisa, era algo fácil.

Me puso un grupo para el baile, la clase pasó rápidamente, no eran los peores, pero eran buenos, gracias a dios. Llegue a mi casa, me sentía tan sola, no debía estar triste, tenía a mi bebé y eso era lo importante y por qué luchar.

Los días pasaban rápidamente; mis alumnos iban muy bien, la coreografía se presentaría mañana, en los exámenes me iba bien, el dolor aminoraba. Hoy era un día especial, tenía mi cita con el doctor y tal vez por fin sabría que sería mi pequeño, Alice me acompañaría, quería saber el sexo. Salimos y llegamos al hospital, estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que venía sin Edward y lo extrañaba, sabía que había regresado al pueblo por los chismes.

-Dios, esto es emocionante-dijo Alice mientras esperábamos.

-Lo sé-le dije tocando mi pansa, que estaba más grande, sentí la patada de mi bebé, eso lo hacía tan real.

-Señorita Swam, es su turno-dijo la secretaria con una sonrisa, me pare y pasamos, tomo mi peso y la presión y todo lo necesario, pasamos con el doctor.

-Bueno Isabella, todo está bien, gracias a dios, parece que nada les ha afectado con la enfermedad que tuviste-dijo el doctor con una sonrisa, que bueno que no preguntaba por mi compañía. -Bueno, pasemos a la ecografía y ver si podemos saber el sexo.

Pasamos a la otra habitación, temblaba, me puse una bata, ideas del doctor, reviso un poco mi vagina, dios, nadie había tocado ahí más que Edward, se me salió una lagrima, Alice me miró triste. Me dejo y no pregunto nada, puso gel en mi barriga, y piso el aparato, enseguida se escuchó el corazón de mi bebe, se oía hermoso.

-Bueno, estoy en perfectas condiciones para sus 5 meses y medio-dijo el doctor viendo unas cosas con una sonrisa. - ¿Quieren saber el sexo?

-Claro-dije con una sonrisa, el novio unas cosas y me miro con una sonrisa.

-Tendrás un hermoso varón-dijo el doctor.

-Si-grito Alice con alegría, pensé que quería una niña, pero con ella nunca se sabe, sentí mis lágrimas.

Pasamos a su consultorio, luego que me puse mi ropa, me dio algunas indicaciones, me dio cita para el siguiente mes, cada vez quedaba menos para tenerlo en mis brazos. Salimos con una sonrisa, fuimos a cenar al restaurant de comida italiana, un antojo mío, llamé a mis padres que se alegraron de las noticias, que cualquier cosa los llamara.

-Debemos comenzar a comprar cosas para el pequeño-dijo Alice con una sonrisa, estoy segura de que se traería medio centro comercial. -En nuestras vacaciones compraremos las cosas.

-Esa bien, pero tengo que ver todo-le dije con una sonrisa.

Las risas no faltaban, me llevo a casa con una sonrisa, dios, tenía muchas emociones, así que enseguida me quedé dormida.


	23. Chapter 23

Los días pasaban rápidamente. Hoy era la presentación de danza, era el primer año que no me presentaba, después habría una misa para dar gracias por otro año y los graduados, sería la primera vez que vería al padre Edward desde el incidente, eso me ponía nerviosa, todos decían que tenía que decirle que tendríamos un niño, pero no estaba segura de su reacción, ya que ni siquiera ha tratado de comunicarse para saber algo. Alice pasó por mí, llegamos a la escuela, todo estaba listo, mía chicos ya estaban listos.

-Bueno chicos, sé que harán lo mejor, saben la coreografía y tienen ganas-les dije con una sonrisa, Alice me había ayudado con el vestuario.

-Claro, eres una buena maestra, y nadie más puede decir que fue coreografiado por la gran Isabella Swam-dijo John con una sonrisa, era un buen chico y uno de los mejores de todos.

Se estiraron un poco, gracias a dios nadie nos molestó, todo comenzó, nos dábamos buenas vibras, fue su turno, me puse a un lado del escenario.

-Ahora, tendremos la coreografía de la alumna Isabella Swam, ya que en estos momentos no puede bailar por su embarazo y acepto el reto-dijo la maestra con una sonrisa.

Pasaron con una sonrisa, todo pasó excelente, gracias a dios, tenía ganas de bailar, pero no podía y mi bebe me pateó. Salieron y los felicité, la maestra siguió con sus números, terminó el evento, pasé a dar las gracias con todos, dios, eso fue excelente, bajamos del escenario, la maestra se acercó luego de felicitar a todos.

-Bueno Isabella, todo salió excelente y tu tarea fue excelente, así que tu calificación será excelente-dijo la maestra con una sonrisa.

-Gracias maestra-dije con una sonrisa.

Salimos y me fui con Alice, estaba nerviosa, no quería llorar al verlo, llegamos y había demasiados alumnos, los maestros nos acomodaron, los graduados iban primero y luego nosotros. Por fin fue la hora, y el padre salió, dios no había cambiado nada, Alice me tomó la mano en señal de apoyo, la misa fue hermosa como siempre, termino y salimos, hubo muchas fotos, sería la última vez que los viera, ya que no iniciaría el año con ellos, por mi embarazo y las vacaciones las pasaría con mis padres, se fueron todos.

-Es hora-dijo Alice y me dio un escalofrío. - ¿Quieres que te acompañe o sola?

-Acompáñame, pero quédate fuera-le dije con una sonrisa. -Si pasa algo, te gritare-le dije con una sonrisa.

Entramos a la iglesia, sabía que ya estaría en su oficina, eso me ponía más nerviosa, ya que tendría demasiados recuerdos de ella. Tocamos la puerta y nos dejó pasar, nos miró sorprendido, temblé al verlo ahí, como supuse los recuerdos me golpearon, Alice me miró y luego salió.

-Hola, ¿cómo estás? -me dijo con lo que parecía una sonrisa.

-Gracias por preguntar, solo vengo por qué es lo correcto-dije sin emoción, saque la última ecografía, él lo miro sorprendido. -Este es mi pequeño, si será un varón, si no quieres ser responsable no hay ningún problema, tengo mucho apoyo, pero tienes el derecho de conocerlo-dije segura, gracias a dios.

-Gracias-me dijo con una sonrisa, me levante con esfuerzo.

-Antes de que lo olvide, me iré a Nueva York con mis padres, por si quieres saber de él o conocerlo, ya que pasaré ahí hasta que pueda venirme a terminar mis estudios-dije y me dirigí a la puerta, no soportaba otro minuto aquí. -La próxima cita será aquí, pero después el doctor irá, para no tener otro problema-dije recordando el incidente luego que me dejo.

-Gracias por el aviso-me dijo muy sincero, se me quedo viendo como el sabio volverme loca, me di la vuelta.

-Solo lo hago para no tener problemas-dije y salí con una sonrisa, Alice me abrazo, subimos a su coche y ahí solté las lágrimas que aguanté.

-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti-le dijo Alice mientras estacionábamos en mi casa. -Fuiste muy suerte-dijo y me abrazo al salir.

-Gracias-le dije con una sonrisa.

Ya estaba más tranquila, acomode algunas cosas en las maletas que faltaban, ya que mañana me iría a pasar un embarazo tranquilo o eso es lo que esperaba, vimos tele y jugamos juegos de mesa. A la mañana siguiente; gracias a dios, no hubo pesadillas, desayunamos y nos fuimos al aeropuerto, subimos al avión y me quedé dormida. Llegamos y una sorpresa, mis padres nos esperaban, los abracé, e fuimos a la casa.

\- ¿Cómo te fue con el padre? -dijo mamá nerviosa.

-Muy bien, dije lo que tenía que decir y no hubo ningún problema-dije con una sonrisa, eso me dio un poco de paz, eso fue como una despedida.

-Qué bueno-dijo papá con una sonrisa, estoy segura de que daría problemas si no fuera así.

Nos fuimos a la casa, donde subieron las maletas, Alice pasaría aquí, con Jasper iba muy bien, al menos una de las dos era feliz.


	24. Chapter 24

Los días pasaban volando, las vacaciones iban excelentes, hacíamos demasiadas cosas. Hoy iríamos a comprar las cosas para mi bebe, así que me levanté con energías renovadas, me bañé y desayunamos, me hacía falta ropa, ya que estaba un poco más gorda. Mamá nos acompañó, no tenía ningún problema, era la mejor compañía en estos días, me daba muchos consejos y su apoyo. Llegamos y fuimos a ver los muebles, veía las cunas, encontré un hermoso azul.

-Es preciosa-me dijo mamá al acercarse y verla mejor. -Sabes que es do regalo mío y de tu padre-dijo luego que vi la etiqueta, era algo cara.

-Es perfecta-dije con una sonrisa, Alice nos secundó, se acercó la encargada de la tienda.

\- ¿Desean algo? -nos dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si, queremos esta cuna, y otras cosas, pero ocupamos mirar loco-dijo mamá con una sonrisa, estoy segura de que no me dejará pagar nada.

-Claro, iré haciendo el pedido se la cuna y me avisan cuando encuentren todo lo necesario-dijo muy feliz.

Elegimos un bonito cambiador, un moisés, un carrito para sacarlo a pasear, una mecedora, y otras cosas necesarias, la cuenta fue larga, pero mamá dio su tarjeta con una sonrisa, pedimos que todo lo llevaran armado. Fuimos a comer, ya que necesitaba algo y estaba cansada, al terminar, fuimos a la tienda de ropa de bebés, ahí me volví un poco loca, todo era hermoso y pequeño, ya me imaginaba a mi pequeño con todo, mamá quiso volver a pagar todo.

-Mama es mi bebé y necesito sentir que compro algo-dije como niña chiquita, era todavía una adolescente.

-Esa bien, pero te ayudo con lo que elegí-dijo tomando sus cosas.

Pagamos con una sonrisa, dejamos las bolsas en el coche, y fuimos a opa de mamá, compré cosas necesarias, todavía me hacía falta engordar, pero era lo necesario nada más. Salimos con más bolsas, llegamos a casa y papá solo nos miró con una sonrisa, ya nos conocía lo suficiente, vaya que dormí profundamente esa noche.


	25. Chapter 25

Las semanas pasaban volando; Alice no me dejaba deprimirme, pintamos el cuarto de mi bebé, eso fue hermoso, hacíamos algunas locuras, pero eso ni impedía que algunas noches tuviera pesadillas, así como esta noche, ya que viajaría a mi cita con el doctor, ya tenía 6 meses y medio, faltaba menos para la llegada de mi bebé. Desperté, me bañe y desayune, está vez mi madre nos acompañaría, quería ver en vivo a su nieto, y no era nadie para negárselo, llegamos al aeropuerto, me ponía nerviosa, no me imponía a que la gente me viera de esa manera, no era la primera adolescente embarazada. Subimos al avión, donde vimos una película durante el viaje, llegamos y tomamos un taxi, llegamos a casa, había un ramo de rosas, no quise ni ver de quién era, no me importaba, le dije a las cocineras que se lo llevaran si querían.

-Hija, eso es fuerza-dijo mamá mientras me abrazaba.

-No me interesa-dije con una sonrisa.

Subí a mi habitación, ya estaba mi maleta ahí, tomé una ducha, tenía calor, comimos y me dormí un rato. A la mañana siguiente; salimos a pasear antes de ir al doctor, creo que muchas cosas habían cambiado. Llegamos a la consulta con tiempo, esperamos, la enfermera me checo como siempre, esperamos y fue hora de pasar, el doctor nos saludó y pasamos a la otra habitación, me cambié por la bata, me checo otra vez mi vagina, pensé en otra cosa sino me excitaría, puso el gel en mi pansa.

-Siento llegar tarde-dijo el padre Edward entrando en el cuarto, lo miré mal, no lo quería aquí.

-Pasa-dijo el doctor, y no dije nada, después de todo era el padre y tenía todo el derecho, aparte no quería ir a una corte, encendió el ecógrafo, temblé de los nervios, su mirada me traspasaba, pero no lo veía, se oyó el latido del corazón de mi bebé, sentí mis lágrimas. -Por lo visto, esta excelente con él y tú, si todo va como quiere, tendrás un parto natural.

-Qué bueno que mi bebé está bien-dije con una sonrisa, mamá limpia mis lágrimas, aunque ella estaba igual.

Pasamos de nuevo al consultorio, donde me dio algunas indicaciones, me deseo suerte, ya que iría con un doctor compañero de el en Nueva York, era mejor para mí, ahora que pasaban muchas cosas. Salimos y esperaba que se fuera por su lado, pero tomo mi brazo al salir, quise que me soltara, pero siguió, pero no con fuerza.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? -me dijo con una mirada de súplica.

-No tengo nada que decir, ya te dije n toda la última vez que te vi, al igual que ti aquel día-dijo tragando mis lagrimas al final.

-Por favor, dame una oportunidad de explicar las cosas-dijo viéndome a los ojos, quería besarlo, pero me contuve, vi su alegría.

-Te escucharé, pero no te aseguro nada, pero Alice irá conmigo-dije muy segura, sabía que Alice me mantendría con los pies en la tierra.

-No hay ningún problema-dijo seguro y soltó mi brazo. -Nos vemos en el restaurant de siempre.

Me fui con mi madre y Alice, mamá no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero quería cerrar el ciclo, y no sé cómo terminaría esto. Fuimos a casa, donde tome una ducha relajante con aroma floral, hizo que me relajará un poco. Salí y me puse un vestido cómodo, los pantalones me hacían sentir incómoda, con Alice salimos en mi coche, llegamos al restaurant, donde Edward nos esperaba, quería correr fuera, pero tenía que cerrar el ciclo.

-Buenas noches-dije al sentarme con esfuerzo, dios era tan guapo, pedimos la cena como siempre.

-Bueno, ¿qué es lo que quieres decir? -dijo Alice cuando nos sirvieron.

-Alice-dije enojada, no me gustaba que fuera tan así, pero sabía que entre más lo reemplazáramos, más doloroso sería.

-Quiero explicar cómo pasaron las cosas-dijo e hice una mueca, todavía me era doloroso recordar las cosas. -Lo que paso, es que, como padre de iglesia, fui criticado por nuestra relación y la iglesia quiso que dejara nuestra relación, pero me quise oponer, dios, te algo-dijo viéndome a los ojos, sentí mis lágrimas.

-No digas eso, cuando estabas con otra mujer-dije con un hipido, dios, solía demasiado que me dijera eso.

-A eso voy-dijo haciendo una pausa, para que me tranquilizará. -Bueno, me dijeron que tenía que dejarte, me opuse, pero me meterían en muchos problemas, hice eso, pero fue una farsa, estaba con ropa interior, le pagué para que hiciera como que estábamos haciendo eso, ¿crees que te mandaría un mensaje si estuviera haciéndolo con otra persona? -me dijo viéndome a los ojos.

-No sé, no te conozco lo suficiente-dije con un nudo en la garganta.

-De hecho, después de que fueras a despedirte, tuve un encuentro de nuevo y les dije que no importaba lo que quisieran hacer, tú eres más importante que lo demás, y que lucharía por tu amor-dijo muy seguro.-Puedes preguntarle a cada una de las personas involucradas, siempre he sentido esto y sé que no cambiara-dijo limpiándome las lágrimas.-Dime, ¿todavía me amas?-me dijo mirándome a los ojos, sentí mi corazón acelerado con esa pregunta.

-La verdad es que si, no he podido olvidarte-dije y vi su sonrisa, que es mi favorita. -Pero tampoco me pidas que de un día a otro olvide la imagen tuya con esa mujer.

-No, estoy dispuesto a esperarte el tiempo necesario, pero te aseguro que lucharé por tu años-dijo bien seguro. -Entonces, ¿me darás otra oportunidad?

-Tengo que procesar esto-dije todavía en shock de todo esto.

-Espero saberlo lo antes posible-dijo con una sonrisa gigante.

Terminamos la cena, pedí un brownie, un antojo, estaba delicioso, el pago con una sonrisa nos despidió en mi coche y nos fuimos a casa, me quedé dormida a medio camino. A la mañana siguiente; ya tenía más claro lo que quería hacer, pero no se lo haría tan fácil, sería la prueba de amor, baje a desayunar, el olor a huevos me dio un asco y vomite, tenía mucho que no pasaba esto, la cocinera tiró los huevos y empezó a hacer quequis.

-Gracias-le dije con una sonrisa.

Alice bajo con una sonrisa, me pregunté qué pasaba, pero con ella nunca se sabe, siempre está feliz, desayunamos entre risas, siempre con ella es igual, habla de cualquier cosa, terminamos.

-Te dejé la ropa en tu cama para ir a dar una vuelta más tarde, tienes suficiente tiempo para que te relajes en el baño y arreglarte un loco-dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

-Primero me dices que traes entre manos-le dije viéndola acusatoriamente.

-Yo nada, solo quiero ir con mi amiga a dar una vuelta con mi amiga-dijo inocentemente.

Me fui a mi cuarto, donde puse la bañera, me desvestir y entre, se me relajaron los músculos enseguida, estuve un buen rato adentro, hasta que el agua se enfrió. Me seque y puse crema por todo el cuerpo, eso era bueno, salí y vi la ropa de Alice, insisto que algo trama, pero no le sacaré nada, me puse el vestido, que me quedaba muy bien, me maquille un poco y peine, salí y Alice me esperaba, se me hizo raro no ver a mi madre, salimos en mi coche. Llegamos a un restaurant, eso me extraño, Alice de repente desapareció, entre…

-Sorpresa-gritaron muchas compañeras de la escuela, parecía que sería un baby shower, todo estaba en azul, sentí mis lágrimas, ni había pensado en una fiesta para mi bebé.

\- ¿Te gusto? -dijo mamá con una sonrisa, me abrazo, asentí con la cabeza. -Fue idea de tus compañeras.

-Muchas gracias, chicas-dije a mis compañeras.

Todas me felicitaron, comenzaron los concursos, era muy divertido, hasta el momento de medir con papel mi pansa, a ver a quien le atinaba, era horrible que te recordaran lo gorda que estás. Pase con cada uno, a casi todas le faltaba o sobraba, hasta que llegue con Ángela, fue la exacta, me abrazo emocionada, Alice trajo el regalo, se lo entregue con una sonrisa.

-Muchas felicidades Ángela-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, te quiero-me dijo con una sonrisa.

La fiesta continuó, la comida estuvo deliciosa, al igual que el pastel, fue hora de abrir los regalos, me dieron pañales, biberones, ropa, un hermoso traje de marinero, estoy segura de que, de Alice, le encanta ver a los niños así. La fiesta continuó, todo fue muy divertido, salí con una sonrisa, llegué muy relajada a mi casa y me dormí. A la mañana siguiente; baje a desayunar con Alice.

-Ahorita que me bañé, me llevas con Edward antes de irnos al aeropuerto-le dije con una sonrisa, quería dejar en claro antes de irme.

-Está bien-me dijo con una sonrisa, ella aseguraba que todo saldría bien.

Desayunamos entre risas, mamá estaba feliz y tranquila, subí a tomar una ducha, me vestí como siempre, que importaba, mi amiga me esperaba. Llegamos rápidamente a la iglesia, me puse nerviosa.

\- ¿Quieres ir sola o te acompaño? -me dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

-Sola, ve a dar una vuelta y te hablo-le dije abriendo la puerta del coche.

Entre a la iglesia, los recuerdos me atormentaban, pero no tan feo como hace poco. Llegue a la oficina, me dio un escalofrío, toque la puerta y me dejo pasar, dios, estaba muy guapo, mis hormonas me jugaban muy mal, tome asiento enfrente de él, dios, los nervios, eran horribles.

-Bueno Bella, es un gusto verte-me dijo con mi sonrisa favorita.

-Vengo a decirte, que te daré una oportunidad-dije y vi su sonrisa más grande. -Pero quiero que empecemos de la manera que tuvimos que empezar, conocernos y luego ver a donde llegamos-dije nerviosa por su reacción, el me miro un rato y suspiro, quisiera saber que piensa. -Y, además, seguiré con mis planes de pasar lo que queda de embarazo en Nueva York.

-Está bien, como te había dicho, lucharé por nuestro amor-dijo muy seguro. -De hecho, pedí el cambio y la suerte que el padre de una de las Iglesias tomara unas vacaciones largas y podré estar contigo todo este tiempo-me dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Te puedo pedir algo antes de irme? -dije nerviosa, quería mi despedida antes de irme y no tener nada hasta que todo quedara más claro.

-Sabes que sí.

Me acerqué a él y comencé a besarlo, dios, como extrañaba sus labios, me cargó y llegamos a su habitación, temblé de emoción en sus brazos, me llevo a su cama, fue levantando mi vestido, dios, no me había visto tan gorda, me lo quitó, me vio con sus ojos lujuriosos, dios, como lograba tenerme enojada con su mirada, le quité la camisa, toque sus pectorales, me quitó el brasier, lamió mis pezones.

-Oh Edward-dije don emoción, bajé su pantalón como pude, él se separó y terminó de desvestirse, me quitó el calzón, metió dos dedos. -Edward-grite.

-Estas tan mojada-me dijo con un beso, dios, no importaba sin alguien me escuchaba, tenía tantas emociones, tuve un fuerte orgasmo, lamió sus labios, eso me mojo más. -Delicioso-dijo y me besó, abrió mis piernas. - ¿Segura? -dijo con su pene cerca de mi entrada.

-Claro que si-le dije con una sonrisa.

Me besó y comenzó a introducirse lentamente, dios, lo sentía muy bien, tocaba sus pectorales, me besaba por todos lados, ya no alcanzaba tanto para tocarlo, me sentí cerca, aumento más la velocidad, pronto llegamos al orgasmo.

-Dios, como te había extrañado-dije cuando tuve aire.

\- ¿Tienes tiempo para otro? -me dijo con una sonrisa, vi el reloj y teníamos buen tiempo.

-Creo que para unos dos-dije con una sonrisa.

Esta vez me ayudó a levantarme, mi bebé reaccionó, Edward sonrió al sentirlo, me puse en cuatro, era la mejor posición en este estado, me besó e introdujo de una, gemí muy fuerte, salía y entraba, tocaba mis bubis, dios, sabía volverme loca, sentí el orgasmo juntos. Me ayudo a acomodarse en la cama, me puso de lado, me abrazo e introdujo su pene, gemimos, dios, lo había extrañado demasiado, aumento la velocidad mientras besaba mi cuello.

-Edward-grite cuando llegue al orgasmo, siguió moviéndose.

-Bella-grito cuando alcanzo su orgasmo.

-Dios, como me hacías calta-dije con una sonrisa y me volteé a verlo. -Pero creo que esperaremos para el próximo-dije segura.

-Por lo menos hubo antes de la prueba, resistiré para demostrarte todo el amor que siento por ti-le dijo dándome un beso, comenzó a sonar mi celular, él se levantó y me lo dio, era Alice.

-Ya voy, es hora de irnos, espero que estén vestidos-dijo Alice sin dejarme contestar.

-Muy bien-le dije con una sonrisa, no sé cómo supo que hacíamos. -Creo que es hora de que me casa-dije triste.

-Hey-dijo tomando mi cara para verme a los ojos. -Pronto estaré por allá y verás que pronto seremos una pareja feliz-dijo muy seguro. -Te amo.

-Te amo-le dije y nos besamos, era uno de despedida.

Me ayudo a levantarme, me dio mi ropa, y me cambié al igual que él, esperamos a Alice en la entrada, abrazados, mi amiga llego con una sonrisa, me despedí con un beso y me ayudo a subir al coche, Alice me miró con muchas preguntas.

-No es lo que imaginas-dije muy segura. -Quedamos como amigos, el luchará por mí y tuvimos una despedida.

-Bueno, eso me sorprendió, pero sé que regresarán más fuerte que nunca-dijo Alice muy segura.

Llegamos a casa, donde mamá nos esperaba, subieron las maletas, y nos fuimos al aeropuerto, no regresaría hasta después de mi parto y descanso.


	26. Chapter 26

Los días pasaban rápido; Edward ya estaba en Nueva York, como prometimos éramos unos amigos con un hijo de por medio, pero era una experiencia nueva y me gustaba, lo he conocido mejor. Hoy es cumpleaños de Edward, recuerdo que hace un año estábamos de vacaciones disfrutando de sexo sin restricción, tal vez le regalara algo más. Me levanté, desayune con mamá, solo sonrió, sabia de mis planes y que cualquier cosa la llamaría.

-Hija, sé que quieres hacer las cosas bien, pero creo que debes de escuchar el corazón-dijo mamá con una sonrisa. -Y no olvides que cualquier cosa tienes nuestro apoyo.

-Lo sé, pero he tenido una experiencia mejor que antes-le dije muy segura.

Subí a mi habitación, Edward tendría unos asuntos en la iglesia, así que pasaría por mí, tome una larga ducha, Alice me ayudaría con los detalles, le encanta las sorpresas. Me puse la ropa interior sexy, estaba nerviosa, esperaba que todo saliera bien, me arreglé y bajé a esperar a mi hombre, vi un poco de televisión. Tocaron el timbre y temblé, Carmen abrió la puerta, me levanté con esfuerzo, él se acercó y lo abracé.

-Feliz cumpleaños-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias hermosa-dijo y sentimos la patada de mi bebé, sonrió y toca la pansa, se sintió otra patada. -Gracias pequeña-dijo y dio un beso en la barriga.

-Ow-dijo mamá emocionada. -Feliz cumpleaños Edward-dijo y lo abrazo, le entrego su regalo.

-Muchas gracias, Renee-dijo Edward mientras abría el regalo, era un hermoso reloj de marca.

-Creo que es hora de que salgan o se les hará tarde-dijo Renee llevándonos a la puerta, estaba loca, pero que le puedo hacer.

Subimos al coche, donde le dije que fuéramos al central park, llegamos y nos esperaba nuestra carroza, me ayudó a subir, dimos un paseo disfrutando del paisaje, estaba hermoso, había muchos niños, ya me imaginaba a nuestro pequeño corriendo en unos años. Llegamos a donde estaba la mesa para nosotros dos nada más, Alice se sacó un 10, la comida olía delicioso, nos sentamos con una sonrisa.

-Guau, esto está espectacular-dijo Edward sorprendido.

-Creo que debemos de dar las gracias también a Alice, sin su ayuda esto sería imposible-dije con una sonrisa.

Comimos entre risas, dios, estaba delicioso, había algo de música de fondo, bailamos pegados, llego el postre, parecía que la magia lo había traído, nunca sentimos a Alice, nos sentamos y lo comimos.

-Creo que deberías hacer una pregunta-dije con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? -dijo con una sonrisa, hice como que pensaba.

-Claro que si-me dije segura, dios, esto era especial, se levantó y me besó, dios, había extrañado sus labios. -Te amo-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Te amo-le dije con una sonrisa.

Caminamos tomados de la mano, comimos un helado, llegamos a la salida y nos esperaba un carro, llegamos al departamento, el me miró sorprendido, creo que no esperaba esto, subimos y abrí la puerta, tenía mucho que no venía, trataba de evitar los recuerdos, lo llevé a la habitación.

-Espera aquí-dije con una sonrisa, esperaba que Alice no olvidara mi ropa para esto, entre en el baño y si estaba, me cambié rápidamente, esperaba que le gustara, sabía que le excitaba todavía, salí y me miró, dios, con esa mirada me dijo todo. - ¿Te gusta?

-Claro que si-dijo mientras me besaba. - ¿Estas seguras?

-Si-le dije con una sonrisa, mientras le desabrochaba la camisa y la aventaba por ahí, que importaba, nadie nos molestaría.

-Me encanta mis cumpleaños contigo-dijo mientras bajaba el tirante del traje, lamió mis pezones.

-Y a mí me encanta celebrarlos contigo-dije mientras desabrochaba su pantalón, él se lo quiero con su bóxer.

Me acostó en la cama, bajo el short, besando mi pierna completa, dios, fue lo más excitante que no había experimentado, metió su lengua en mi vagina, gemí, metió un dedo, sentí mi orgasmo muy fuerte.

-Dios, te masturbar, pero no puedo agacharme-dije sonrojada.

-No te preocupes, con hacerlo contigo es mi mejor regalo-dijo mientras me besaba.

Se acomodó en mi entrada, y penetró, oh si, comenzó lento, pero rápidamente aumento la velocidad, toco mis bubis, sentí mis paredes contraerse y luego el siguió con el orgasmo. Salió de mí, y subió mis piernas a sus hombros, me levanté un poco con mis codos, lo besé y el penetro.

-Oh Edward-dije al sentirlo, me besaba mientras aumentaba la velocidad, aruñé su pecho, llegamos juntos al orgasmo. -Creo que deberíamos de cambiarnos, p llegaremos tarde a tu fiesta-dije cuando tuve aire.

-Pero espero que en la noche me recompenses-dijo mientras besaba mi cuello, que importaba si llegábamos tarde.

-Creo que nos esperaran-dije mientras hacía que se tumbada en la cama, sabia volverme loca.

Lo besé, y me introduje en su pene, oh si, tocaba su pecho, mientras iba aumentando la velocidad poco a poco, toco mis bubis, me besó y tuvimos un orgasmo fuerte. Ahora sí nos levantamos, tomé un baño, tuvimos sexo, dios, éramos unos calientes, salí y me puse un vestido para la fiesta. Salimos y tomamos un taxi, y llegamos a la iglesia, donde nos esperaban, que vergüenza, pero no importaba. Todo mundo comenzó a felicitarlo, me encontré con un hombre igual a mi novio, creo que era hora de conocer a mis suegros.

-Hijo, muchas felicidades-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba, dios, que nervios, que pensarían de mí.

-Pequeño, muchas felicidades-dijo una mujer con los mismos ojos que Edward, sin duda su madre, mi novio me hizo seña de que me acercara, me abrazó con una sonrisa, vi la cara de sorpresa de sus padres.

-Mama, papá, les presento a mi novia Isabella-dijo Edward con una sonrisa, su madre me sonrió, su padre creo que seguía sorprendido. -Mi Bella, mis padres Carlisle y Esme.

-Es un gusto conocerlos-dije con una sonrisa, su madre se acercó y tomo mi mano.

-Me alegro de que mi hijo sea feliz-dijo mientras me abrazaba, toco mi pansa. -Espero que sea mi nieto-dijo con una sonrisa y sentimos su patada.

-En unos meses más, serán abuelos de un niño-dije con una sonrisa.

-Muchas felicidades y es un gusto conocerte-dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa, y me abrazo, no esperaba conocerlos hoy, no hubiera llegado tan tarde.

Pasamos a la fiesta, había mucha gente de donde vivíamos, como padre era muy querido, fue muy divertido, hubo muchos regalos, mis padres nos regalaron una sesión de fotos de nuestro embarazo, eso nos hizo feliz. Comimos y sus padres contaron cosas de niño, era muy travieso, bailamos, jugamos, fue muy divertido, conocer a su familia, todo mundo se fue, quedamos con mis padres y suegros, nos sentamos en la mesa, estaba nerviosa.

-Disculpen la pregunta, ¿pero por qué no se casan? -dijo mi suegra con curiosidad, hice una mueca, ni siquiera sabía dónde quedó mi anillo. - ¿Qué paso? -dijo al ver las muecas de mis padres, hasta Edward se puso triste.

-Pues, pasamos por la parte más difícil de ser parre-dijo Edward mientras hacía una pausa, sabía que todavía era duro para mí. -De hecho, hubo pedida de mano y entrega de anillo, una semana después, tuve una junta con mis jefes y me pusieron entre la espada y la pared, e hice algo que nunca me perdonaré, hice como que tenía relaciones con otra mujer, ella dejó el anillo y se separó de mí.

-Espera, ¿y cómo es que ahora están juntos?, ¿y él bebe? -dijo Carlisle con curiosidad.

-Nuestro bebé, fue concebido antes de comprometernos y todo el drama, no lo esperábamos-dije muy segura. -Pero sé que es lo mejor que nos ha pasado, de hecho, por él, volví a verlo y decirle que vendría a Nueva York con mis padres a terminar mi embarazo-dije con una sonrisa, si no hubiera tenido el valor, ahorita seguiríamos separados.

-Verla y decirme que se alejaría de mí, me hizo reflexionar sobre lo que estaba eligiendo, la amaba y no quería vivir alejado de ella-dijo mientras tomaba mi mano. -Tuve que enfrentar cosas, tuve que pedirle la oportunidad, me la dio, pero tuvimos que no ser nada, pero gracias a eso, nos conocimos mejor.

-Y justo hoy, volvimos a ser novios-dije mientras le daba un piquito.

-Es una historia de novela-dijo mi suegra con una sonrisa.

-Pero es la verdad y espero pronto poner de nuevo esa sortija en su maldijo con una sonrisa. -Pero por mientras, esperaremos a nuestro pequeño, al que hay que elegir un nombre.

-Un paso a la vez-dije con una sonrisa, no pensaba en eso.

Platicamos de algunas cosas, ya era tarde cuando se fueron, estaba tan cansada que no dijo nada cuando me quedé dormida.


	27. Chapter 27

Los días pasaban volando, ya tenía 7 meses y medio de embarazo, hoy teníamos cita con el doctor que recomendó el doctor Gerandy, mis suegros regresaron a su lugar de origen, pero cada que podíamos teníamos video llamada. Me levanté, ya estaba en la iglesia, mis padres tuvieron que hacer un viaje de emergencia, desayunamos entre risas.

-Dios, si engordo más, tendrás que hacer todo por mi-dije mientras me levantaba con esfuerzo de la silla, me abrazo mientras me besaba, me subió a la mesa, me mordió el cuello. -Lo único bueno, es que todavía quieres tener sexo conmigo.

-Oh, claro que si-dijo mientras me quitaba la tanga, desabroché su pantalón, lo bajé con su bóxer.

Separo mis piernas e introdujo hasta el fondo, gemimos de emoción, lo abrazaba, me besó el cuello, aumento la velocidad, llegamos juntos al orgasmo, dios, me encantaba el sexo y más con el embarazo. Salió de mí y ayudo a que bajara de la mesa, subimos a la habitación, tenía que bañarme, hubo sexo, me cambié y salimos en un coche que nos prestaron mis padres, llegamos y pedimos como llegar al consultorio, la enfermera me tomó los dedos y luego me reviso.

-Bueno, todo está bien, pero primero llena este formato y el doctor te dejará paso-dijo la secretaria con una sonrisa.

Llene el formato, se lo entregue, por fin pasamos con el doctor, me dijo que todo estaba bien, dijo que tenía que comenzar con clases de preparto, ya que como madre primeriza se me podía adelantar el parto. Pasamos al siguiente cuarto, me puse la bata, me acomodé en la camilla, dios, era incomodo que el doctor viera mis partes.

\- ¿Tiene que hacer eso? -dijo Edward celoso.

-Hey tranquilo, que la única mano que me gusta ahí es la tuya-le dije con una sonrisa. -Y es de rutina.

Siguió viendo mal al doctor, mientras este me revisaba, dijo que todo estaba bien, puso gel en mi pansa, prendió el ecógrafo, se escuchó enseguida el corazón de mi bebé, estaba hermoso y grande, bien formadito, pasamos al consultorio ya que me cambié.

-Bueno, Isabella, todo está excelente contigo y el bebé, si todo sigue como ahora tendrás sin problema un parto natural-dijo el doctor seguro. -Ahora pronto sentirás dolores en la espalda, es normal, tu cuerpo comenzara a prepararse para la llegada del bebé y este comenzara a acomodarse, entonces debemos de prepararnos para cualquier momento tenerlo en nosotros.

\- ¿Es muy doloroso eso? -dije preocupada.

-Primero serán leves, pero siento decir que el parto dice que el dolor es insoportable, pero cuando lo tienes en brazos, vale la pena todo lo que sufres.

-Eso estoy segura-dije tocando mi pansa, todo valdría la pena.

Me dio más indicaciones, lo veríamos en dos semanas, salimos y hablamos con Alice, para vernos en el restaurant, teníamos cosas que ver para la sesión de fotos, sería en tres días. Llegamos y Alice igual, entramos y nos sentamos, pedimos la comida.

-Necesito que elijan el nombre-dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

-Yo pensaba que Alexander es bonito-dije al recordar lo que pensé en el coche de venida. - ¿Qué piensas? -le dije a Edward con una sonrisa.

-Me gusta-me respondió con una sonrisa. - ¿Y cómo suena David Alexander?

-Me gusta más-dije con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, entonces será David Alexander Cullen Swam-dijo Alice con una sonrisa, me preguntaba que tanto planeaba está loca.

Dijo que ya estaba todo listo, solo faltaba detalles pequeños, salimos del restaurante con una sonrisa. Llegamos al departamento, donde festejamos a nuestra manera las buenas noticias.


	28. Chapter 28

Los tres días pasaron rápidamente; Alice llego muy temprano para mi gusto, me llevo a un spa después de desayunar, eso hizo que me relajará mucho, sabíamos tratar embarazadas. Comimos un poco y me arreglaron, mis padres llegarían a medio sesión, no querían perdérselo, no entendía la razón, Alice me puso un vestido de verano, al parecer era la primera parte de la sesión.

\- ¿Ya me dirás por qué tanto misterio? -dije nerviosa.

-Claro que no-dijo con una sonrisa.

Llegamos a un hotel muy bonito, ahí me encontré a mi novio, muy guapo, dios, porque no sentábamos mejor un cuarto, pero por la mirada de mi mejor amiga, supe que no me dejaría ni dos minutos. Llegamos a un bonito jardín, donde ya estaba el fotógrafo listo con todo para las fotos. Nos presentamos y me tomaron varias fotos tocando mi vientre, otras con Edward, una de él besando mi vientre, y más.

-Ahora iremos a cambiarte para la otra parte aquí-dijo mi amiga mientras me llevaba a un cuarto pequeño, me puso un short y una blusa que se abría en la panza, era muy Bonita, salimos y ya nos esperaban.

-Estas hermosa-me dijo Edward mientras me besaba.

Hubo más fotos, solo que esta vez con mi estómago descubierto, fueron hermosas, más en la que Edward besaba mi estómago, dios, mis hormonas eran una locura, pero no haría un espectáculo. Terminamos y esta vez Alice me dio un bikini, estaba loca si pensaba que la demás gente me iba ver así.

-Estas mal de la cabeza o te haces-le dije histérica.

-Vamos, te ves hermosa y si a tu novio le dan celos que se aguante, que estoy segura de que pronto le darán otro hermanito a la criatura-dijo Alice divertida, eso era cierto, esperaba que todo estuviera bien después.

Esta vez fuimos al área de la alberca, donde hubo más fotos, estaban quedando hermosas, metí los pies en la alberca, fuimos a cambiarnos, esta vez me puso un vestido de fiesta, retoco mi maquillaje. Salimos y estaba la puesta de sol, mi novio tenía una camisa y pantalón de vestir, dios, estaba hermoso y follable, fuimos al jardín, tomaron unas fotos. De repente, Edward se puso serio, tomo mis manos, estaba sudando.

-Mi Bella-dijo con una sonrisa, dios, que pasaba, puso una rodilla en el pasto, temblé, sentí mis lágrimas. -Isabella Marie Swam, sabes que fe amo más que a nadie en este mundo-dijo mientras sacaba la cajita y enseñaba de nuevo el anillo hermoso. - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-Claro que ti-dijo entre lágrimas, me puso el anillo en el dedo, se levantó y me besó, dios, quería demasiadas cosas, pero de su amor estaba segura.

-Muchas felicidades-dijo Alice mientras nos abrazaba.

Mis padres también nos abrazaron, nos despedimos del fotógrafo y su equipo, gracias a dios, que fue hora de ir a cenar, llegamos al restaurant del hotel, nos sentamos y pedimos de comer.

-Bueno chicos, ¿para cuándo quieren la boda? -dijo mamá con una sonrisa.

-Yo diría que, en diciembre, después de que me recupere bien del parto-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sera perfecto, tenemos tiempo suficiente-dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

La cena estuvo deliciosa, y el postre menos, mis padres nos dieron unas llaves, que eran de un cuarto del hotel, se despidieron, Alice me entrego una bolsa con ropa. Subimos a la habitación, donde comenzamos a besarnos, dios, tenía toda la tarde queriendo esto, desabroche su camisa mientras bajaba el cierre de mi vestido, me quitó el vestido y llevo a la cama.

-Dios verte en ese bikini, quería tomarte ahí-dijo mientras me quitaba el brasier, lamió mis pezones hasta dejarlos duros.

-Créeme que desde que te vi, yo pensé lo mismo-le dije mientras desabrochaba su pantalón.

Él se lo quitó junto con su bóxer, me quitó mi tanga, me puso en la orilla de la cama, subió mis piernas en sus hombros, que beso y se introdujo, gemimos juntos, comenzó a tomar velocidad, aruñé su pecho, sentí como explotamos juntos. Dios, sentí sueño de repente, estaba cansada, Alice me había levantado demasiado temprano y no había parado.

-Duerme, ya mañana tendremos la mañana para disfrutar un loco-dijo Edward mientras salía de mí.

Me ayudo a levantarme, me acomode en mi lado de la cama y me quede profundamente dormida. A la mañana siguiente; vaya que disfrutamos la habitación, dios, fue genial, desayunamos y salimos a mi departamento.


	29. Chapter 29

Los días pasaban volando. Hoy teníamos cita con el doctor, las clases de parto me ayudaban mucho a relajarme, los dolores comenzaban, pero no eran fuertes, esperaba que todo estuviera bien, ya que quedaba un mes para tener a mi bebé en mis brazos, mi madre y suegra habían comenzado a planear la boda junto con Alice, solo pedían opinión, sobre todo. Hoy me levanté directo al baño, dios, era lo único que no extrañaría, salí y Edward estaba haciendo el desayuno, me senté en la mesa.

-Buenos días hermosa-me dijo con una sonrisa, mientras me dejaba unos quequis frente a mí.

-Buenos días-le dije con una sonrisa.

Les pisé mucho chocolate, Edward solo reía, platicamos un poco, dios, estaba nerviosa, tomamos una ducha con sexo, me cambié, dios, estaba enorme, Edward tuvo que ponerme los zapatos. Salimos en el coche que nos prestaron mis padres, llegamos y tuvimos que esperar, vi a una joven nerviosa, parecía más joven que yo. Por fin fue nuestro turno, saludamos al doctor.

-Bueno Bella, ¿cómo te has sentido? -dijo el doctor con una sonrisa.

-Bien, y como menciono, he tenido algunas molestias, pero son soportables y las clases me han servido mucho-dije con una sonrisa.

-Eso es bueno, de ahora en adelante serán un poco más dolorosas, más si el parto se adelanta-dijo seguro, no me imaginaba como serian y los de parto, prefiero no pensar en eso.

Pasamos a la otra habitación, me cambié por la bata, dios, todo era más grande, me acomodé en la camilla, tuve la revisión ahí abajo, dios, todavía me avergonzaba. Se levantó con una sonrisa, puso el gel en mi pansa, puso el ecógrafo, el corazón se oía perfecto, ya estaba comenzando a estar hacia abajo, dios, esperaba tener a Edward a mi lado en ese momento.

-Bueno, tengo que decir que su bebé está muy bien, como ven ya se está acomodando para salir-dijo señalándolo, dios, no esperaba la hora de conocerlo.

-Qué bueno que está bien-dije con una sonrisa.

Me limpié y cambié, salimos a la consulta, donde nos dio indicaciones, lo veríamos en dos semanas, cualquier cosa le podíamos hablar. Salimos con una sonrisa, fuimos a comer a un restaurante cercano, ya que luego tendríamos la clase y no podíamos ir lejos, comimos entre risas. Regresamos al hospital, la gente me seguía viendo raro, pero los ignoraba, llegamos y sentamos en el suelo, claro que con ayuda de mi novio.

-Bueno chicos, hoy veremos un video de cómo será un parto, ya que muchas oes queda poco tiempo-dijo la maestra con una sonrisa, no era la única con una gran panza.

Apagaron las luces y el video comenzó, dios, ver a esa mujer gritar de dolor, se me enchino todo, pero sabía que todo valdría la pena, dios, nada más ver todo eso, no sabía que pensar, acabo y prendieron la luz, muchas teníamos cara de sorpresa.

\- ¿No prefieres una cesárea? -me dijo mi prometido preocupado.

-La verdad es que prefiero sufrir eso, y saber que lo traje al mundo como se debe-le dije con una sonrisa, nuestro pequeño pateo, ya dolía un poco.

La clase continuó como siempre, salimos y fuimos al restaurant "La Bella Italia", mi amiga nos esperaba, nos sentamos y le mostramos a nuestro pequeño, se emocionó, cenamos entre risas, siempre con Alice era así.

-No quisiera irme a clases, quiero estar aquí cuando llegue este pequeña-dijo Alice triste, ya el lunes entraba a la escuela, yo tenía mi baja por maternidad.

-No te preocupes, estoy segura de que tendrás el tiempo para llegar y conocerlo luego de que nazca-le dije con una sonrisa.

Salimos después del postre, nos despedimos y fuimos a casa, ya no teníamos sexo, ya que era incómodo para mí y él bebe, pero queríamos que todo saliera bien.


	30. Chapter 30

Una semana había pasado volando. Estaba con mis padres, ya que mi prometido había salido a algo de la iglesia, hubiera ido a pedir permiso al papá, pero con mi condición era peligroso. Hoy mi madre me acompañaría a la consulta, no se quien estaba más nerviosa, pero veremos que pronto tendría a mi pequeño con nosotros. Salimos de la casa, mamá me ayudó a subir al coche, llegamos rápidamente al hospital, llegamos y esperamos, saludamos.

-Bueno Bella, ya estamos en la última etapa, debes estar preparada para sufrir dolores intensos y cuando rompas fuente, tienen que venir lo más rápido posible porque el pequeño llegara en cualquier momento-dijo el doctor con una sonrisa.

-Estoy preparada para todo eso, o eso espero-dije con una sonrisa, acaricié mi barriga y sentí la patada de min bebe, dolió un poco, gemí de dolor.

-Es normal, ya tiene poco espacio y está muy grande-dijo muy seguro el doctor.

Pasamos al otro cuarto, me puse la bata y me ayudaron a subir a la camilla, el doctor revisó mi vagina, dios, era incómodo. Se levantó con una sonrisa, puso gel en mi pansa, prendió el ecógrafo, oí el corazón de mi bebe, ya estaba casi de cabeza, dios, estaba enorme.

-Bueno Bella, presiento que pronto tendremos a este pequeño con nosotros, está en perfectas condiciones, y deben estar preparados para en cualquier momento venir a recibirlo-dijo el doctor viéndome.

-Y estamos listos-dije con una sonrisa y pronto llegaría Edward.

\- ¿Todo está bien con mi hija? -dijo mi madre preocupada.

-Todo está perfecto con los dos, no tendremos complicaciones si todo sigue igual-dijo el doctor con seguridad.

Apago el aparato, me limpié y cambié, me siguió dando indicaciones. Salí con una sonrisa, estaba feliz, no podía esperar para tener a mi pequeño, pero sabía que todo estaría bien en su momento. Fuimos a comer, estuvo delicioso, mi madre tenía una gran sonrisa. Llegamos a casa, donde subí a mi habitación, estaba cansada, comenzó a sonar mi celular, una video llamada de mi novio.

-Hola guapo-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Hola hermosa-dijo con una sonrisa. - ¿Cómo te fue con el doctor?

-Muy bien, dijo que el bebé está muy bien, que parece que no llegaré al final, pero no habrá ningún problema a la hora que quiera nacer-le dije tocando mi pansa, estaba enorme.

-Eso es excelente, en dos días más llegare contigo-dijo muy seguro. -Ya el papá nos dio fecha para nuestra boda.

\- ¿Cuándo será? -le dije emocionada.

-El 20 de diciembre tiene libre y ya apartó esa fecha-dijo e hizo una pausa, apareció Aro. -Creo que alguien quiere saludarte.

-Hola Aro.

-Hola Bella, parece que todo está bien-dijo con una sonrisa. -Veo que ya te dio la noticia, no me sorprende, desde que los vi, supe que terminarían juntos.

-Gracias, y todo está bien, prono tendremos a nuestro pequeño David Alexander-dije con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, les deseo lo mejor y espero conocer pronto a ese pequeño, pero tengo que irme-dijo triste y salió de la habitación.

-Bueno, me da mucho gusto saber que todo está bien-dijo Edward con mi sonrisa favorita. -Espero que aguante mi pequeño dos días para llegar tranquilo.

-Te esperará estoy segura-dije con una sonrisa. -Nos veremos en dos días.

-Nos vemos, no puedo esperar-dijo y finalizó la llamada.

Me recosté mejor, ya que dormía sentada, ya que si me acostaba me faltaba el aire, me quedé dormida enseguida. Desperté con el sonido de mi celular, mi madre entró, creo que ha callarlo, le sonreí, era mi mejor amiga Alice, le contesté enseguida, la vi con una sonrisa.

-Hola-le dije con un bostezo.

-Creo que te desperté-dijo Alice avergonzada. -Lo siento.

-No te preocupes, sino despierto no dormiré en la noche bien-le dije con una sonrisa, la verdad es que, si dormía en el día, no dormía bien enanos noches.

\- ¿Cómo están?, ¿qué te dijo el doctor? -dijo con curiosidad.

-Que todo está bien con nosotros, y que es muy probable que no llegue a terminó, ¿pero todo saldrá bien? -le dije con una sonrisa.

-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien-me dijo muy segura. - ¿Y qué paso con Edward?

-Llega en dos días y ya tenemos fecha para la boda-dijo y vi su curiosidad. -Tenemos hasta el 20 de diciembre para terminar con los detalles.

-Eso me deja muchas cosas por hacer, pero ya eras que quedara todo perfecto-dijo muy segura.

-Hola Bella-dijo Ángela con una sonrisa.

-Hola-le dije con una sonrisa. - ¿Qué haces con Alice?

-Tenemos una tarea que hacer, y es muy importante-dijo Ángela con una sonrisa. -Me da un gusto verte tan bien, te extrañamos mucho.

-Yo también los extraño, pero pronto me verán corriendo por la escuela a mis clases-les dije con una sonrisa.

-Mama-grite, ocupaba ayuda para levantarme e ir al baño, mi madre enseguida asomó su cabeza. -Chicas, me esperan un momento, necesito ir al baño.

-Claro-me dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Mamá me ayudó a levantarme, me sonroje, creo que vieron mi ropa interior, me acompaño al baño, sentí como salía el líquido por mis piernas, no alcancé a llegar al baño, sentí mis lágrimas, que vergüenza.

-Tranquila, a todos nos pasó-dijo mamá mientras me abrazaba. -Por lo menos no fue en la calle, una vez mientras te esperaba, eso pasó y fue más vergonzoso-dijo y me salió una risita. -Ahora siéntate, mientras preparo la tina para que te bañes-dijo mientras me sentaba en el banquillo que tenía en el baño.

-Creo que rengo que despedirme de las chicas-dije sonrojada, que vergüenza, mamá salió y regresó con el celular.

-Te veremos después-dijeron con una sonrisa. -Esperamos noticias de ti.

-Nos vemos-les dije con una sonrisa y colgué, gracias a dios no mencionaron nada y estoy segura de que no sería el chisme de la escuela.

Ya que estuvo la tina, me desvestir y me ayudó a meterme, comencé a relajarme, mamá me agudo con el champú, le gustaba tratarme como una niña, sentía que quedaría dormida. Salí y me puse el pijama, bajamos a cenar con mi padre, dimos las buenas noticias, subí y me quedé dormida enseguida.


	31. Chapter 31

Los dos días de espera pasaron volando. Hoy por fin llegaba mi prometido, me levanté temprano, mamá me acompañaría al aeropuerto, tome un baño, era mi hombre, me puse un bonito vestido. Desayunamos entre risas como siempre, salimos en el coche de mi madre, llegamos rápidamente al aeropuerto, me senté, ya que me cansaba estar parada. Por fin llego el vuelo, mamá me ayudo a levantarme, estaba ansiosa.

-Tranquila, no irá a ningún lado-dijo mamá con una sonrisa divertida.

-Lo es-le dije con una sonrisa divertida, por fin salió la gente, vi su cabellera, quería correr, pero sabía que podía caer, me vio y corrió, me abrazó, sentí mis lágrimas, lo había extrañado toda la semana. -Te amo-le dije y le di un beso.

-Yo los extrañé más-me dijo con una sonrisa, toco mi pansa y nuestro pequeño lo saludo con una patada, dolió un poco. -Hola pequeña-dijo y fuimos hacia mi madre que se estaba divirtiendo con nosotros. -Hola Renee.

-Pensé que era invisible-dijo mama divertida.

-Sabe que la quiero-le dijo Edward con una sonrisa y la abrazo.

Salimos abrazados, dios, la gente no puede superar ver a una joven embarazada, pero no me importaba, la gente que más quería me apoyaba y quería, los demás que se fueran por donde vinieron. Llegamos a casa, donde comimos, vaya que hacía falta, me hacía sentir mejor. Subimos a mi habitación, comenzamos a besarnos, dios lo extrañaba, podíamos hacerlo, pero con tranquilidad, después del parto, no podríamos, desabroche su camisa.

\- ¿Estas seguras? -me dijo Edward nervioso.

-Claro que si-le dije con una sonrisa, bajo el cierre de mi vestido, me llevo hacia la cama, dios, estábamos desesperados.

Le desabroche el pantalón y él se lo quito con su bóxer, lo extrañaba demasiado, me quitó el brasier, lamió mis pezones, me quitó la tanga.

-Creo que es más fácil y mejor, si te pones en cuatro-me dijo con una sonrisa.

Me ayudo a levantarme, me subí a la cama y me puse en cuatro, puse una almohada debajo de mí, me besó mientras se introducía, gemimos al mismo tiempo, fue lento, pero lo disfrutábamos, llegamos juntos al orgasmo. Salió de mí, me ayudó a recostarme, me abrazo y nos quedamos dormidos, esperaba que nadie entrara. Desperté, mi madre entraba a mi habitación, agradecía que mi prometido me tapo en algún momento, me sonrió, creo que imaginaba que había pasado.

-Solo venía a avisarles que ya está la cena-dijo mamá con una sonrisa, Edward salió del baño vestido, gracias a dios.

-Gracias suegra, ahorita bajamos-le dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

Mamá salió con una sonrisa, Edward me ayudó a levantarme, me puse el pijama, ya que dormíamos después, mamá solo sonrió al verme, pero también estaba dormida cuando entro. Cenamos, vimos una película en la sala como la familia que somos, subimos y solo dormimos. Me levanté incómoda y necesitaba ir al baño, iba entrando cuando me dio un dolor, me tuve que agarrar de mi novio, fue algo fuerte.

\- ¿Estas bien? -me dijo preocupado.

-Si, solo fue un dolor pequeño-le dije con una sonrisa, oriné y salimos. -Vamos a desayunar que muero de hambre.

Bajamos tomados de la mano, la señora de la cocina hacía unos huevos con jamón, que rico, los comí con ganas. Íbamos subiendo las escaleras, cuando sentí otro dolor y creo que rompí fuente, nos detuvimos en shock, mamá nos vio y creo que entendió lo que pasaba.

-Dios Bella, creo que hay que ir al hospital-dijo mamá desesperada, dios, ya nacería mi bebé.

-Oh dios-dije cuando sentí otro dolor. -Vamos, pero creo que primero me cambio-dije viendo mi ropa mojada.

Subimos, mi novio estaba en shock todavía, mamá tomó las cosas mías y del bebé para el hospital, subimos al coche, llamamos al doctor, dijo que enseguida llegaría al hospital, llamamos a papá y a Alice, dijo que saldría de la escuela y llegaría pronto. Enseguida llegamos al hospital, mamá entro y regreso con una silla de ruedas.

-El doctor dijo que ya venía, pero te creceremos por mientras-dijo la enfermera mientras me sentaba en la silla, me retorcí con una contracción. - ¿Cada cuanto son las contracciones?

-Cada 15 minutos-dijo mamá viendo su reloj.

Por fin llegamos a una habitación, ya la teníamos reservada, la enfermera me ayudó a ponerme la bata, me acosté en la camilla, tomo mi presión y me puso los cables, el corazón de mi bebé se oía perfecto, gracias a dios. Diez minutos después, entro el doctor con una sonrisa.

-Bueno Bella, veremos cómo vas aquí-dijo con una sonrisa, subió mis pies, dios, que nervios, sentí como me tocaba. -Bueno, vamos en tres centímetros, la mala noticia es que tendremos que esperar unas horas para conocer a este pequeño.

-Muy bien-dije resignada, dios, era una tortura, sentí la contracción, tomé fuertemente la mano de Edward.

-Vendré en una hora para revisar, cualquier cosa con ese botón pueden llamar a la enfermera y hasta a ti-dijo el doctor con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias-dije Edward que por fin reacciono, el doctor salió. -Te amo-me dijo con un beso.

Prendimos la televisión, veíamos un buen programa, era lo bueno de que mis padres tuvieran dinero, ya que era muchas comodidades. La hora pasó volando, el doctor entró después de que le dimos el paso, volvió a verme ahí abajo, ya eran un poco más seguidas las contracciones.

-Bueno Bella, ya tienes casi 5 centímetros de dilatación, en breve vendrá la enfermera a ponerte la epidural, para que el dolor aminoré un loco-dijo el doctor con una sonrisa. -Vamos a medio camino.

Salió después de darle las gracias. Unos minutos después; entro la enfermera con una sonrisa, tuve que acomodarme, mi novio me ayudo, dolió un poco la inyección, la enfermera salió con una sonrisa. Los dolores de las contracciones fueron menos, papa llego en ese momento, me abrazo, sentí una contracción, lo abracé más fuerte.

-Que bienvenida-dijo con una sonrisa. -Alice me dijo que ya subía al avión cuando salía de la oficina.

-Qué bueno, se muere si llega tarde-dijo con una sonrisa.

El doctor regresó, me reviso y ya tenía 7 centímetros, estábamos tan cerca de tener a mi pequeño, mandé a mis acompañantes a comer, no hubo manera que Edward fuera, decía que hasta que yo pudiera el iría. Paso otra hora de dolor, cada vez era más seguido, estaba nerviosa, fui al baño, regresé y mis padres y habían regresado. Entro el doctor y me reviso, dios, temblaba de nervios, se levantó y me miró, dios, que me esperaba.

-Creo que es el momento en que te despida, porque dentro de poco vas a quirófano a recibir a este pequeña-dijo el doctor con una sonrisa, dios, que nervios, primero tendría a mi pequeño, salió y entro Alice.

\- ¿Qué paso? -dijo preocupada al vernos en shock.

-No te preocupes, llegas a tiempo, me acaban de decir que voy al quirófano porque ya es hora de que nazca mi pequeño-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Mucha suerte-dijo mientras me abrazaba. -Sabes cuánto te quiero y a este pequeño.

-Gracias-le dije con una sonrisa.

Mis padres me dieron su buena vibra, la enfermera entró y me quitó los cables, salí de la habitación con mi familia dándome su apoyo, me dieron las buenas vibras y entre al quirófano, estaba sola. Los doctores ya estaban listos junto a las enfermeras, me conectaron para ver las contracciones, Edward entro con el traje de pitufo, me besó.

-Bueno Isabella, en la próxima contracción comenzarás a pujar y contaremos hasta diez para que te detengas y respires un loco-dijo el otro doctor que ayudaría al doctor de cabecera, Edward tomo mi mano, eso me raba energía. -Es hora-dijo y comencé a pujar, grité de potencia, como me habían enseñado en las clases.

-Muy bien Bella, igual en la próxima contracción-dijo el doctor con una sonrisa, puje otras 5 veces, dios, era emocionante y doloroso. -Y veo su cabeza, vamos Bella, pronto tendremos a David en nuestras manos.

-Vamos hermosa, yo sé que tú puedes-me dijo Edward en el oído.

-Es hora-dijo el doctor y puje con fuerza, otra vez. -Espera, ya es el final, ya tengo la cabeza-dijo e hice una pausa, ríos, que nervios. -Ahora-dijo y puje con un grito, sentí como expulsé alto, oí el llanto de mi bebé. -Edward, ven a cortar el cordón umbilical-dijo y me miró.

-Ve-le dije con una sonrisa, vi como cortaba, lo tomo en brazos, se veían hermosos, me lo acerco, dios, era tan pequeño. -Es hermoso-dije y sentí mis lágrimas, dios, lo esperaba desde el primer momento que supe que venía.

-Y pequeña-dijo con una sonrisa, la enfermera se lo pidió, tenían que revisarlo.

-Bella, debes de pujar para sacar la placenta-dijo el doctor y puje. -Muy bien, ahora descansa, ya tendrás a tu bebé cuando despiertes.

Edward me besó y me quedé dormida. Desperté en la habitación, había flores y globos que decían que era un niño, dios, era real, Edward entró en ese momento, me sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa, se acercó y me besó.

-Es hermoso-me dijo con una sonrisa. -Igual que tú.

-Estoy segura-le dije con una sonrisa. - ¿Cuándo poder verlo?

-Esperábamos que despertarás-dijo con una sonrisa, y apretó el botón para llamar a la enfermera, enseguida apareció una muy guapa.

-Buenas noches-dijo y me sorprendí, pero que le iba a hacer. -Ya despertó, te revisare y traeré a ese pequeño, que estoy segura de que de nuevo tiene hambre y será tu turno-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias-le dije con una sonrisa.

Me reviso y anoto algunas cosas en una carpeta, salió con una sonrisa, regresó con una incubadora, mi bebe estaba adentro, lo acercó y sonreí, era hermoso, tenía mi cabello, pero era igual a Edward, sentí mis lágrimas, me ayudaron a acomodarse en la cama y lo pusieron en mis brazos, abrió sus ojitos y eran claros, todavía no eran definidos, sentí que comenzaría a llorar.

-Creo que quiere comer-dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa. -Destapa tu pezón y lo acercas, será extraño, pero es lo mejor.

Acomode y destape mi pezón, enseguida lo busco, dios, se sintió extraño, pero sabía que le hacía bien, se quitó y la enfermera me enseñó a sacarle el aire, dios, todo era nuevo. Me tape otra vez y tocaron a la puerta, eran mis padres, suegros y mis mejores amigos, la enfermera salió con una sonrisa, dejando a mi pequeño, me abrazaron.

-Mucha felicidad pequeña-me dijo mamá con lágrimas en los ojos. -Es hermoso.

-Gracias mamá-le dije con una sonrisa, en eso entro Alice, me vio y vino enseguida a abrazarme.

-Muchas felicidades-dijo con una sonrisa.

Todo mundo estaba feliz, tuve mucha visita, amigos de mis padres, que estoy más que segura que solo para criticar y luego hacer chismes.


	32. Chapter 32

Tres días habían pasado; que nació mi pequeño, estaba perfecto con él, comía a sus horas, aprendimos rápidamente a cambiarle el pañal, mi familia me daba mucho apoyo y mis suegros llegaron enseguida. Hoy por fin saldríamos del hospital, estábamos en excelente estado los dos, iríamos con mis padres, para que me ayuden, mientras mi novio iba a hacer sus deberes de padre, y luego regresaría a clases con Alice.

-Hola hermosa, ¿lista para salir de aquí? -dijo Edward entrando con una sonrisa.

-Si, espero no regresar en un buen tiempo-dije con una sonrisa.

-Hola pequeño-dijo mientras lo tomaba del cunero. -Ya estás más grande.

-Esta enorme-dije feliz, de que estuviera excelente se salud.

Desayune luego de darle de comer, el doctor vino a revisarme y me daría el alta, solo faltaba la de mi pequeño. Llego el pediatra a revisarlo antes de darle el alta, llegaron mis padres que serían los testigos en el hospital y mis suegros serían en el acta de nacimiento. Nos dieron las altas, fuimos a lo de mi bebé.

-Nombre del pequeña-dijo la encargada.

-David Alexander Cullen Swam-dije con una sonrisa.

-Nombre de sus padres.

-Isabella Marie Swam y Edward Anthony Cullen-dijo mi novio con una sonrisa.

-Nombre de los testigos.

-Renee y Charlie Swam-dijo mamá con una sonrisa.

Firmamos unos papeles, dios, esto era emocionante y lo hacía más real, nos dieron un papel, salimos con una sonrisa. Subimos al coche de mis padres, que ya tenía el asiento para mi bebé, lo agarramos y papá arrancó. Llegamos pronto a casa, Edward me ayudo a bajar, entramos a casa.

-Sorpresa-gritaron mis amigos y gente cercana, dios, no me lo esperaba, había un letrero de bienvenida a mi pequeño y comida, sentí mis lágrimas.

-Muchas gracias-le dije a todos, Edward me llevó al sillón donde me acomodé con mi pequeño.

La tarde fue muy divertida, salí para darle de comer a mi pequeño, comimos entre risas, nuestros padres contaron muchas cosas que hicimos de pequeños, fue vergonzoso. Por fin se fueron, solo quería dormir en ni cama, subimos y me quedé dormida enseguida.


	33. Chapter 33

Los días pasaban volando. Hoy iríamos al doctor, ya mi pequeño tenía 40 días, estaba enorme, mama fue de mucha ayuda, ya que los primeros días fue difícil y más cuando mi novio no estaba. Me levanté con una sonrisa, por unas que extrañaba a mi novio, sabía que debía cuidarme, y estar bien por mi pequeño. Desayunamos entre risas con mi madre, salimos, llegamos pronto al hospital, fuimos con el pediatra, esperamos unos minutos, nos saludó.

-Bueno, ¿y como se ha portado este pequeño? -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, solo llora para comer y que le cambiemos el pañal-dije con una sonrisa. -Pero no da ningún problema.

-Eso es bueno, pero también debo de checarlo.

Se lo entregamos, lo pesó, midió y tomo sus signos, reviso su oído, garganta, y todo, se notaba nervioso mi novio, esperaba que todo estuviera bien. Me lo regreso, dios, estaba grande.

-Bueno, la buena noticia es que esta en excelentes condiciones, esta perfecto para su edad-dijo el pediatra con una sonrisa.

Nos dio algunas indicaciones. Salimos con una sonrisa, y fuimos con mi ginecólogo a una revisión de rutina, esperaba que ya me diera permiso de tener sexo con mi prometido, nos saludó como siempre.

\- ¿Cómo te has sentido? -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien-dije muy segura.

Pasamos a la otra habitación, me puse la bata, comenzó con su revisión, dios, todavía me daba vergüenza, terminó y sonrió. Me cambié y fuimos a la otra habitación, nos sentamos, se puso serio y eso me preocupo.

-Todo está excelente contigo, tienes una buena recuperación-dijo divertido, sentí mi suspiro. -Pero debes seguir sin hacer muchos esfuerzos.

\- ¿Todavía nada de sexo? -dije sonrojada, dios, tenía las hormonas locas.

-Si, pero fuera como la primera vez, deben ser cuidadosos y no tan brutal-dijo muy seguro.

Nos despidió con una sonrisa, salimos y subimos al coche, salimos al registro civil, por fin, tendríamos el adra de nacimiento de mi pequeño. Llegamos y Edward lo bajo para darle de comer, mis suegros se acercaron, serían los testigos esta ocasión, le saqué el aire y entramos. Dimos los papeles necesarios, esperamos unos momentos, la señorita nos preguntó el nombre del pequeño, sus padres.

-Ahora nombre de los testigos-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Esme y Carlisle Cullen-dijo mi novio con una sonrisa.

Nos mandaron a esperar, pasamos y nos tomaron algunas fotos, nos dieron el acta de nacimiento de nuestro pequeño. Salimos y fuimos a un restaurante a comer, fue muy divertido, y más luego de un tiempo encerrada en casa. Nos despedimos y fuimos a casa, mamá nos saludó con una sonrisa, subimos a la habitación, fui al baño, esperaba este momento, me puse un babydoll, salí con una sonrisa, el me miró como me gusta, me acerqué seductoramente, comenzamos a besarnos.

\- ¿Estas listas? -dijo aventándome a la cama.

-Claro que si-me dije muy segura.

Nos besamos, fue besando mi cuello, bajo los tirantes, lamió mis pezones, dios, como lo extrañaba, le quité la camisa, me quitó la tanga, metió un dedo, gemí muy fuerte, me besó mientras comenzaba a moverlo, bajé el cierre de su pantalón, se levantó y desvistió, me besó y fue metiendo poco a poco, dolió un poco, comenzó a moverse lentamente.

-Mas rápido-dije desesperada.

El aumento la velocidad, dios, nos besamos y llegamos juntos al orgasmo, fue fuerte. Salió de mí, nos abrazamos y dormimos.


	34. Chapter 34

Tres días habían pasado, el sexo era excelente. Hoy iríamos a elegir mi vestido de novia, ya que pasado mañana regresaría a la escuela, estaba nerviosa, mamá y papá habían dicho que no importaba el precio del vestido mientras me gustara, y Alice había venido. Me levanté temprano a darle de comer a mi pequeño, baje a desayunar con mis padres, Edward seguía dormido, se quedaría con nuestro hijo.

-Bella, recuerda elegir el vestido que más te guste-me dijo papá con una sonrisa.

-Claro papa-le dije con una sonrisa.

Mi novio bajo después, desayunamos entre risas. Alice llego con su energía de siempre, me fui a bañar, ella eligió mi ropa, ya sabía que estaba loca, pero nada podía hacer. Baje con una sonrisa, salimos en el coche de mi madre, llegamos a la tienda, nos sentamos a esperar.

-Buenas tardes, soy Jane y seré su asesora-dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa. - ¿Quién es Isabella?

-Yo, mucho gusto-le dije con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y quién te acompaña? -dijo viendo a mis acompañantes.

-Mi madre Renee, mi mejor amiga Alice y mi futura suegra Esme-dije señalando a cada una.

-Mucho gusto, y ¿cómo quieres tu vestido?

-Cualquier cosa que le quede hermoso, lo pagaremos-dijo mamá con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, lo quisiera algo grande y con escote, nada de mangas-dije muy segura.

-Muy bien, podemos ir buscar, elegiremos y luego te medirlas los vestidos elegidos-dijo y se levantaron.

Fuimos al área de los vestidos, elegimos unos cuantos, estoy segura de que algunos no eran lo que buscaba. Me medí el primero, no me pareció perfecto, salí y las chicas me miraron.

\- ¿Qué les parece? -dijo la señorita que nos ayudaba.

-No me parece perfecto, para nada-dijo mamá con una sonrisa. - ¿Y a ti hija?

-La verdad no me gusta para nada-dije segura.

Fuimos al probador, me probé todos los vestidos elegidos y ninguno nos gustó, me puse mi ropa y vimos más vestidos, elegí dos más. Me puse el primero y tampoco me gusto, al igual que las chicas. Me puse el segundo vestido, me quedo perfecto, parecía el indicado, salí y las chicas me miraron sonriendo, me puse en el escalón, me vi en el espejo y me veía espectacular, sentí mis lágrimas.

-Es el perfecto-dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

-Sin duda no lo llevaremos-dijo mamá con una sonrisa.

-Tengo el velo perfecto-dijo Jane con una sonrisa, se fue y regresó con un velo hermoso, me lo puso y me veía más perfecta.

-No lo llevaremos también-dijo mamá muy segura.

Me tomaron unas medidas para que quedarse perfecto, tendría que regresar por él, me cambié y mamá pagó, ni quise saber cuánto costo. Salimos con una sonrisa y fuimos a comer, estábamos muy felices. A la mañana siguiente; desperté, y desayunamos, me despidiera de mis padres por unos días, tomamos nuestras cosas, le di de comer a mi bebé camino al aeropuerto, llegamos y dimos nuestros boletos, fue hora de despedirnos.

-Nos veremos en unos días-dije abrazando a casa uno de mis padres.

-Los extrañaré y más a este pequeño-dijo mamá tomando a mi pequeño y dándole besitos.

-Es hora de irnos-dijo Edward mientras sonaba que teníamos que subir al avión, nos abrazamos.

-Regresaremos pronto-dijo Alice muy segura.

Abordamos el avión, tomamos asiento y pronto el avión despego. Pronto llegamos, el chofer de Alice nos recogió, y llegamos a casa de mis padres, estaríamos hasta que llegaran, yo iría a la escuela y Edward a la iglesia, mientras mi pequeño quedaba en la guardería de la escuela, así cuando tenía que comer no tendría tanto problema para darle. Entramos y acomodamos algunas cosas, las sabanas de la cama estaban cambiadas, la cuna como la dejamos, a mis padres no se les paso nada. A la mañana siguiente; me levante temprano, tome un baño, le di de comer a mi pequeño, nos cambiamos, baje y Edward estaba sirviendo el desayuno.

-Buenos días guapo-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días hermosos-dijo y me dio un beso y otro a mi pequeño. –¿Cómo amanecieron?

-Excelente, este pequeño tenía hambre-le dije con una sonrisa, lo tomo y pude desayunar más tranquila, me lavé los dientes. -Nos vemos en la tarde.

-Mucha suerte-dijo con una sonrisa. -Nos veremos pequeño-dijo y lo abrazo.

Salimos y lo subimos al coche, lo amarramos, nos despedimos con un beso. Llegue a la escuela, muchos vieron mi coche rápidamente, baje y muchos me miraron sorprendidos, mi figura la estaba recuperando, baje a mi pequeño y sentí los bracitos de Alice.

-Dios, todo mundo te esperaba para chismear-dijo Alice viendo a los chismosos que se voltearon.

-déjalos, era algo que esperaba-le dije con una sonrisa.

Me acompaño por mi horario, ya que era un nuevo año que no conocía, luego me acompaño a dejar a mi pequeño, toque la puerta del salón, una señorita de cara amble me sonrió.

-Tú debes de ser Isabella y este pequeño David-me dijo con una sonrisa, la cual le devolví.

-Si, claro-le dije con una sonrisa. -Espero que este bien cuidado.

-Claro que si-dijo muy segura. -Mi nombre es Rosalie.

-Mucho gusto y puedes decirme Bella.

-Bueno, esto sonara cuando este pequeño quiera comer y le dices al maestro y él te dejara salir enseguida-dijo dándome algo como un radio.

-Muchas gracias Rosalie, pero necesitamos irnos si queremos llegar a tiempo a la primera clase-dijo Alice viendo su reloj.

Me despedí de mi pequeño y nos fuimos a clases, todas las clases las tenías con Alice. Las primeras dos clases pasaron rápidamente, estaba en la tercera, cuando vibro el radio que me dieron, me levante y el maestro me vio.

-Disculpé, me dieron esto para ir a darle de comer a mi pequeño cuando vibrara-dije con una sonrisa.

-No hay ningún problema, ve-me dijo señalando la puerta.

Tome mis cosas, fui al área donde estaba mi pequeño, toque la puerta, me dejaron pasar, tome a mi pequeño ya que saque mi bubi, me senté y enseguida mi pequeño comenzó a comer, sentía como la gente se movía, saque el aire de mi pequeño.

-Vaya que tenía hambre este pequeño-dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Ha dado mucho problema? -dije nerviosa.

-No, lo normal-dijo muy segura.

Lo tomo en brazos, tenía que regresar a mis clases, ya tenía otra clase, dios, esperaba no tener problemas. La hora del almuerzo llego, decidí cosas que me recomendaron mientras le daba leche materna a mi pequeño. En clase de baile me quede sentada, ya que por recomendación del doctor era mejor no hacer esfuerzos durante un tiempo, pero no esperaba la hora de regresar a hacerlo, era mi pasión. Por fin las clases terminaron, Alice me acompaño por mi pequeño, salimos y Angela se acercó enseguida.

-Quiero ver a mi sobrino-dijo con una sonrisa, lo tomo en brazos, mi pequeño la vio y se acomodó en sus brazos. -Hola hermoso, soy tu tía Angela-dijo y mi pequeño la miro y sonrió.

-Creo que también te quiere-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Es hermoso, no cabe duda de que debes de sentir orgullo.

-Claro que sí, desde que supe que venía en camino, supe que sería lo mejor-dije muy segura.

Lo tuvo unos momentos y luego subimos al coche. Llegue a casa, donde tuve que hacer de comer, me tenía que preparar para cuando fuera una señora casada y mama lo comprendió, en menos de dos meses seria así. Edward llego cuando terminaba la comida, me dio un beso y fue por nuestro pequeño, entraron con una sonrisa, nos sentamos.

-Hermosa, ¿Cómo les fue en la escuela? -dijo Edward preocupado.

-Como esperaba, todo mundo viéndome y a mi pequeño, pero fuera de ahí, todo fue excelente, aunque extrañe mucho no tener a mi pequeño todo el tiempo-dije tomándolo en brazos, lo había extrañado demasiado.

-Creo que él también te extraño-dijo con una sonrisa.

La tarde paso rápidamente, hice algunas tareas, gracias a Alice, no tenía muchas atrasadas, ya que me mandaba las tareas y trabajos que se podían, era muy feliz con la familia que me toco.


	35. Chapter 35

Los días pasaban rápidamente. Hoy era Halloween, eso me tenía triste ya que sería la primera vez que no bailaría en muchos años, después de toda la escuela, tendría mi despedida de soltera, dios, quedaban menos de dos meses para la boda, Edward lo recogería y yo iría con Alice. Me levante, me arregle con mi disfraz, mi cuerpo ya era el mismo de antes, gracias a dios.

-Nos veremos en la tarde-me dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

-No olvides que papa te ayudara-le dije con una sonrisa.

Sali de casa cuando Alice llego, mi prometido nos tomó algunas fotos, mama estaría encantada, teníamos una sonrisa, habíamos ido de compras para nuestros disfraces, mi pequeño se veía adorable con su traje de marinero, que vi cuando fuimos a comprar sus cosas. Llegamos a la escuela, y como siempre todo mundo estaba emocionado, salí y Angela y su novio Ben se acercaron y ella tomo a mi bebe.

-Sin duda el marinero más hermoso que he visto-dijo Angela con una sonrisa.

-Sin duda-dije con una sonrisa.

Me acompañaron a dejarlo, Rosalie nos despidió con una sonrisa, era una gran chica, hasta la sentía como otra amiga. Fuimos a clases como siempre, fue momento de la presentación de mis compañeros de baile, llego Edward con una sonrisa, dios, muchas me miraron con envidia, pero no me importaba, era mío junto a mi bebe.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? -me dijo con una sonrisa.

-La verdad triste por no estar en ese escenario, pero feliz de tener a este pequeño con nosotros-le dije con una sonrisa, me dio un beso en los labios.

-Estoy seguro de que el año que viene, deslumbraras a todos como siempre-dijo muy seguro.

Tomamos asiento, todo comenzó, fue bueno el solista, pero obviamente no lo hacía con tanta pasión como yo, pero estoy segura de que haría un buen evento, mis compañeros fueron igual. Todo termino, fui a un salón a darle de comer a mi pequeño, salimos y mis amigas ya estaban desesperadas, nos despedimos de mis chicos.

-Cualquier cosa llevo mi celular-le dije a mi novio con una sonrisa.

-Nada saldrá mal, diviértete mucho-me dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

Subí al coche de Alice, llegamos al local, había muchos coches, entramos y todo mundo comenzó a felicitarme, mama me dio un velo que quedaba con mi traje, era todo perfecto. La fiesta fue muy divertida.

-Ahora tenemos una sorpresa-dijo mama con una sonrisa, dios, no podía imaginar la sorpresa o no quería hacerlo.

-Así que Bella ven-dijo Alice y puso una silla en medio de todo.

-Espero que no sea lo que imagino-dije muy seria.

-Tu solo disfruta-dijo Alice mientras se alejaba.

Comenzó la música, salieron los strippers, dios, me sonroje, obvio comenzaron conmigo, mis amigas estaban locas, lo disfrute un poco, sin olvidar a mi prometido. Después del espectáculo, fue hora de cenar, lo cual estuvo delicioso, abrí los regalos, era ropa muy sexy, ya me imaginaba la cara de sorpresa de mi novio después de la boda.

-Muchas gracias por venir-dije cuando todo termino.

Se fueron yendo poco a poco, quedamos mi madre, Alice, Rosalie y yo, guardamos los regalos y algunas cosas que sobraron. Salimos del local, estaba haciendo un poco de frio, subí al coche de mi madre, ya que era más cercano a la iglesia. Llegamos y me despedí de ella, entre y mis chicos estaban esperándome, aunque mi pequeño estaba dormido.

\- ¿Cómo te fue? -me dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

-Excelente, me la pasé muy bien-dije con una sonrisa, comenzamos a besarnos desesperados. -Creo que iré a llevar a este pequeño a su cama.

Salió de la cocina, regreso con una sonrisa, comenzamos a besarnos, desabroche su camisa, rasguñe su pecho, bajo el cierre del vestido, beso mis pezones, gemí fuertemente, hizo a un lado el calzón, metió un dedo en mi vagina, desabroche su pantalón, lo bajo junto a su bóxer.

-Sabes como quería hacerlo desde que bajaste en la mañana-me dijo seductoramente en el oído.

-Sabes que me encanta todo esto-le dije tocando su pene, gimió en mi oído.

Me beso, y penetro de una, gemimos al mismo tiempo, nos besábamos, fue aumentando la velocidad, tuvimos un fuerte orgasmo. Recuperamos aire y nos fuimos a la habitación donde fue una noche larga.


	36. Chapter 36

Las semanas pasaban volando. Hoy era mi último día de clases como soltera, ya que cuando regresara en enero, seria alguien casada, faltaban dos días para la boda, mi madre estaba ya en Nueva York preparando todo, los nervios me tenían loca, pero estaba segura de lo que quería hacer.

-Bella, nos veremos en la boda-me dijo Angela con una sonrisa en el estacionamiento, ya que ella viajaría hasta mañana.

-Te esperamos ahí-le dije con una sonrisa.

Me despedí y fui a la iglesia, donde tomamos nuestras maletas, y tomamos un taxi al aeropuerto, Alice nos esperaba, hicimos todo lo necesario, esperamos y subimos al avión. Llegamos a Nueva York, donde papa nos esperaba, lo abrazamos y subimos al coche, llegamos a casa de mis padres, donde acomodamos las cosas que traíamos. A la mañana siguiente; desayune con mis padres, era feliz, hoy tendría mi ultima prueba del vestido, ya que una semana antes tuvieron que hacerle un ajuste.

-Nos vemos en un rato-le dije a Edward con una sonrisa, mientras terminaba de darle de comer a mi pequeño.

-Mucha suerte, espero que todo salga bien-dijo Edward con una sonrisa mientras le sacaba el aire a nuestro pequeño.

Nos despedimos, salí en el coche de mi madre, Alice nos esperaba en la fiesta, nos recibieron y sacaron el vestido, se veía perfecto.

-Bueno Bella, aquí esta el vestido, esperemos que ahora si quede perfecto por que ya no hay tiempo-dijo la dependiente con una sonrisa.

Fui al probador, me quedo perfecto, salí y las chicas me miraron con una sonrisa, no tenía ningún defecto, gracias a dios, me cambié y salimos con el vestido envuelto. Llegamos a casa, donde mi padre y mi prometido estaban platicando alegremente, quería saber que pasaba.

-Hola chicos, ¿qué pasa? -dije sentándome a lado de mi novio.

-Dejando unos detalles para la despedida de soltero y donde dormirá esta noche, ya que es de mala suerte que duerman en la misma casa una noche antes de la boda-dijo papa y lo mire sorprendida, no sabía que tenían planes.

-No te preocupes-dijo Edward tomando mi mano. -Solo iremos a tomar unos tragos, y mañana estaré en el altar a tiempo-me dijo seguro.

-Te amo-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Te amo-me dijo con un beso.

Comimos con mis padres entre risas, pasamos la tarde viendo películas, se cambio y se despidieron de mí, no lo vería hasta la iglesia. Cené con mi madre y mi pequeño, vimos la tele y luego me fui a dormir. A la mañana siguiente; me levante gracias a la loca de Alice, tome una ducha relajante, luego desayunamos, le di de comer a mi pequeño, que se quedo con mi padre, me dijo que mi prometido estaba bien y me mandaba saludos. Subimos al coche de mi madre, y llegamos al spa, donde enseguida nos dieron los masajes y todo para que nos relajáramos.

-Chicas, estoy tan nerviosa-dije con un temblor ligero.

-Tranquila hija, ya verás que todo saldrá bien y pronto todo pasara-dijo mama muy segura. -Es normal tener nervios, pero ya verás que, al verlo, todo quedara en el olvido.

-Gracias mama-le dije con una sonrisa.

Después de muchos tratamientos, comenzaron a arreglarnos, dios, estaba quedando hermosa. Comimos un poco de sushi, terminaron de arreglarnos, estábamos perfectas. Fuimos a casa, donde solo teníamos media hora, le di de comer a mi pequeño, que estaba desesperado, me ayudaron a ponerme mi vestido que quedo perfecto, entro mi padre con su traje, vi sus lágrimas en los ojos.

-Bella, hija estas hermosa-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Basta de sentimentalismo, es hora de irnos si queremos llegar a tiempo-dijo mama con una sonrisa y su hermoso vestido, traía a mi pequeño que se veía hermoso con su esmoquin.

Tomamos algunas fotos, subimos al coche de mi padre que ya tenia el ramo. Llegamos rápidamente a la iglesia, podía ver al papa Aro, dios, todo pareció más real, el fotógrafo comenzó con las fotos, mientras papa me ayudaba a salir del coche, nos acomodamos.

-Bella, estas hermosa y te puedo decir que Edward te esta esperando ansioso-dijo Aro con una sonrisa.

-Yo estoy más-le dije con una sonrisa.

Por fin entraron las damas, papa me miro con una sonrisa y comenzó la marcha nupcial, entramos y pude ver a mi chico con una sonrisa, eso hizo que hiciera lo mismo, quería correr, pero no podía. Por fin llegamos al altar, donde papa le dio mi mano a Edward.

-Quiero que la cuides, es lo mas importante que tengo-dijo papa con una sonrisa y nos abrazó a cada uno.

-Con mi vida la cuidare-dijo Edward muy seguro.

La misa comenzó como cualquier otra, dios, solo podía sonreír, mi niño estaba tranquilo con mi madre. Pasaron los padrinos, dios, temblaba cuando fue turno de Alice y Jasper los padrinos de anillos.

-Te entrego esta alianza, Isabella Marie Swam, para unirnos en sagrado matrimonio y como promesa que seré tuyo por siempre-dijo Edward y puso el anillo en mi dedo.

-Te entrego esta alianza, Edward Anthony Cullen, para unirme a ti en sagrado matrimonio y como promesa que seré tuya para siempre-le dije con una sonrisa mientras con manos temblorosas le ponía el anillo.

-Ahora, Edward Anthony Cullen, ¿aceptas como esposa a Isabella Marie Swam para ser tu esposa en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte los separe? -dijo Aro viéndolo.

-Acepto-dijo muy seguro, sentí mis lágrimas.

-Isabella Marie Swam, ¿aceptas a Edward Anthony Cullen como tu esposo en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto-dije entre lágrimas.

-Los declaro marido y mujer por el poder otorgado, que nadie ni nada los pueda separar-dijo Aro con una sonrisa. -Ahora puedes besar a la novia-dijo y Edward tomo mi cabeza y nos dimos un beso.

Volteamos y todo mundo aplaudió, nos abrazaron y más fotografías fueron tomadas con muchas personas. Salimos abrazados de la iglesia, donde nos aventaron arroz, subimos al coche de mi padre con nuestro pequeño en brazos, nada podía decir que lo que comenzó como una aventura, terminaría en este momento con un pequeño y casada a los 16, pero jamás me arrepentiré de mis decisiones, por que no puedo imaginar mi vida sin los dos.

**FIN.**


End file.
